The deal by Isuzu Hime
by BibiAlbano
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Três anos se passaram desde que Sasuke derrotou o seu irmão e ele agora vive uma vida tranquila em Konoha. É hora de ele reconstruiu seu clã, mas é preciso dois para ter filhos.
1. New life

_This is a translation from The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por me deixar traduzir (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Olá, sweets...

Bem, eu estava em um momento sem inspiração... Então eu fui ler alguma fic que eu gostasse... E encontrei não só uma fic que eu gostasse, mas encontrei uma que eu me apaixonei completamente.

A história é lindaa *-*

Bem, tem um pouco de tudo e eu espero que vocês gostem LOL

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Pensei nessa história enquanto eu estava entediada no trabalho (ruim para mim!). Esta é minha primeira tentativa em uma fic de Naruto e eu espero realmente que vocês gostem.

[...]

Claro que Naruto não me pertence...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Um<strong>

**New life**

Sasuke estava treinando na floresta. Depois de trabalhar, essa era para ele uma maneira de relaxar e pensar sobre sua vida. Sasuke estava trabalhando para Konoha nesses últimos três anos. Depois que ele voltou, vingado, Tsunade decidiu que não importava os motivos que o levaram a deixar a vila, ele precisava ser punido. Então os anciãos fizeram um julgamento para decidir qual seria sua sentença. Sasuke não se importava. Eles poderiam coloca-lo em uma cela pelo resto de sua vida, ou até mesmo sentencia-lo à morte, que ele teria aceitado. Ele pensou que era o que aconteceria. Todos em Konoha desprezavam o último Uchiha. Mas ele não havia planejado que continuaria tendo tantos amigos depois de traí-los tantas vezes. Um por um, eles o ajudaram. Disseram para os anciãos como ele havia sido um bom estudante/companheiro de time. Como, na verdade, ele não havia matado nenhum, exceto os membros da Akatsuki e que isso indiretamente ajudou Konoha. Eles também disseram que ele não havia tentado escapar quando foi achado pelos pela Unidade Especial de Konoha, que foi encarregada de trazê-lo de volta. O fato de que ele estava muito ferido e com o estranho sentimento de realização foi o que o fez ser arrastado de volta para a vila oculta.

Durante o campinho de volta para a vila, Sakura tentou curar algumas de suas feridas. Naruto e ela não falaram nem olharam para ele. Ele não notou esse fato naquele momento, apanhado pela realização do objetivo de sua vida. Mas algum tempo depois que ele tinha muito e nada a mais para fazer, ele começou a pensar sobre isso. Uma vez de volta, colocaram-no em uma cela de proteção máxima, onde ele não recebeu nenhuma visita. Não tinha importância, ele tinha coisas demais em que pensar. Enquanto o estavam julgando, ele se perguntava porque o estavam defendendo? Deve ter causado um impacto no julgamento que eles decidiram que seria melhor que eles o fizessem servir à Konoha. Além do mais, não teria como manter um ex-aprendiz de Orochimaru na cadeia, mesmo se eles quisessem. Ele também era um Uchiha, uma das mais respeitadas famílias e ele era o último sobrevivente. Primeiro o fizeram realizar pequenas missões, que não estava a altura de suas habilidades, mas ele nunca se queixou. Sua vingança estava feito, então, o que o mandassem fazer, ele faria.

Mas com o tempo, quanto mais ele passava um tempo com seus antigos amigos, mais ele considerava a sorte de ser capaz de viver desse modo. Ele não havia notado o quanto ele sentia falta dos amigos, especialmente seus companheiros de equipe Naruto e Sakura. Naruto estava escandaloso como sempre. Mas com Sakura ele estava totalmente perdido. A garota que afirmava amá-lo desde os sete anos de idade, nunca o olhava nos olhos e falava com ele apenas o indispensável. Ela estava muito mais madura e muito mais bonita também.

Agora com dezoito, ele a considerava um mulher – muito forte por sinal – e não mais uma garota chorona. Incomodava-o fato de que ela evitava falar com ele e quando o fazia era apenas para falar banalidades, como: "Olá, Sasuke-kun.", "Tchau, Sasuke-kun". No começo não o incomodava tanto. Mas com o tempo, ele queria poder compartilhar com ela mais do que formalidades.

Ele também notou que vários garotos a rodeavam. Lee, claro, continuava perdidamente apaixonado por _sua_ _Cherry blossom_*****, mas não só ele. As caras de Kiba e Sai falavam por eles mesmos. Também haviam outros garotos que ele não queria saber quem eram. Não passou despercebido o fato de Naruto e Sakura estarem mais próximos. Não de um jeito romântico. Ou era? Eles pareciam muito protetores um com o outro. Mas Naruto estava interessado em Hinata, certo? Espera! O que isso significa? Ele estava interessado em Sakura? Não, ele não poderia. Ele era Uchiha Sasuke, o criminso ranking S que derrotou Orochimaru. Ele não poderia está atraído por Haruno Sakura, por mais que ela fosse de tirar o fôlego. E mesmo que ele estivesse, ela não estava mais. Sua atitude reservada especialmente com ele falava por si mesma. Ela não tinha nenhum sentimento por seu amor de infância. Sim, era apenas isso, uma paixonite de infância, nada a mais. Talvez ele pudesse convidar Ino para um encontro. Desde que ele voltou, ela passava o tempo exibindo seus peitos (não tão bonitos quanto os de Sakura, ele notou) para ele. Mas porque ele se importava? Por mais que ele quisesse muito uma família e reconstruir seu clã, ele não queria passar o resto de sua vida com uma garota tão superficial. Ele queria uma esposa doce e atenciosa, que entenderia seu passado e não o questionasse sobre isso. Mas seria difícil para ele achar alguém precisamente por causa do seu passado. Quem gostaria de entrar e uma família em que o filho matou toda a família exceto o mais novo que teve que lidar com o maior inimigo de Konoha para ganhar poder e matar o irmão mais velho, o assassino de sua família.

De repente ele foi tirado de suas reflexões, assim que ele sentiu alguém se aproximando de suas costas. Ele se virou para ver Shikamaru andando em sua direção.

"Hey" o garoto preguiçoso cumprimentou Sasuke

"Hn" foi a única resposta de Sasuke.

"Nós vamos todos jantar juntos." Continuou Shikamaru enquanto olhava para as nuvens em um céu que já começava a escurecer.

"Hn." Com isso, ele pegou as kunais presas na árvore que ele estava treinando e as colocou na bolsa, e continuou sem falar uma palavra.

Os dois seguiram para a mansão Hyuuga. Assim que chegaram, eles foram cumprimentados por uma Temari bufando. Sasuke gostava de sua companhia. Ela era o tipo de pessoa rara que não se sentia desconfortável em sua presença, provavelmente por que seu irmão também foi um assassino.

"Onde você esteve?" ela perguntou à Shikamaru cruzando os braços e batendo com o pé no chão. Shikamaru mexeu suas sobrancelhas em aborrecimento.

"Mulher problemática."

"Problemática? Problemática! Ah, sim, eu vou te mostrar como eu sou problemática quando fico com raiva."

Ela ainda falava quando Shikamaru agarrou-a pela cintura e a puxou para perto. Logo, ela se viu sendo beijada pelo namorado e achou melhor esquecer a raiva, desfrutando do beijo.

Sasuke olhou ao redor. Ele não estava muito confortável com tanta demonstração de afeto. Ele se sentou no jardim, Naruto lutando com Lee enquanto Kiba e Neji estavam preparando a carne para o churrasco.

"Olhe para mim, Sakura," Lee disse feliz enquanto ganhava do Naruto, "Se eu ganhar você vai sair comigo!"

O rosto calma de Sakura se tornou raivoso.

"O quê? Nem no inferno!"

"Eu e minha _Cherry blossom*_, de baixo de uma árvore nos B.E.I.J.A.N.D.O" Lee estava cantando com olhos sonhadores, ignorando o comentário de Sakura. Sakura procurou por suas luvas pretas, sinal de que ela estava realmente irritada, existia uma chance de ela destruir a antiga mansão Hyuuga. Neji rapidamente colocou uma mão tapando a boca de Lee enquanto Ten-Ten e Ino foram acalmar Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, poderia se acalmar?"

Desde que ela adquiriu uma força sobre-humana, Ino estava de algum modo com medo de insultar sua antiga rival e não ousava mais chamá-la de 'Testuda'. Elas conseguiram convencer Sakura a não matar Lee e o resto da noite foi calma. Logo, eles decidiram ir para casa.

"Sasuke, leve Sakura-chan para casa. Eu vou ajudar Hinata a limpar tudo." Naruto pediu a Sasuke.

"Eu não preciso ser levada para casa!"

"Yeah, eu concordo. Eu teria pena do pobre homem que ousasse ataca-la." Kiba comentou e todos concordaram.

"Vamos, Sakura."

Sasuke começou a caminhar antes que Sakura pudesse fazer algo. Sakura franziu a testa para Nauto. Porque ele estava sempre a empurrando na direção do Sasuke? Ela suspirou e seguiu Sasuke.

**XxXxX**

Sakura estava andando com a cabeça baixa. Ela se sentia estranha quando estava com Sasuke. Por quê? Ela não sabia. Talvez fosse o jeito que ele a olhava que a deixava envergonhada. Ela sempre foi aquela que ficava o olhando fixamente. Nunca o contrário. Isso era ilógico. Ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando Sasuke falou.

"Sakura?"

"O quê?" ela disse levantando a cabeça rapidamente. Seus olhos verdes se encontraram com os olhos ônix dele, e novamente ela olhou para longe.

"Você está incomodada comigo? Você está sempre evitando me olhar."

Sakura passou. Então ele se importava com isso. Ela pensou que ele ficaria feliz em se livrar da Sakura pegajosa, mas aparentemente ela estava errada. Depois de tantos anos, ele ainda continuava sendo o completo mistério para ela. Ou talvez isso fosse nostalgia. Realmente, ele precisava decidir o que queria. Ela era irritando quando estava sempre atrás dele e agora ele acha que ela está distante.

"Você quer que eu volta a ser a Sakura pegajosa que era aos onze anos de idade? Desculpe-me, Sasuke, mas eu cresci. Enquanto aos onze era fofo seguir você em qualquer lugar e antar fazer você olhar para mim, pareceria apenas ridículo fazê-lo aos dezoito."

Sasuke olhou para ela. Ela havia amadurecido bastante. Ele percebeu que ela era tudo que um homem poderia querer em uma mulher. Inteligente, forte – muito forte-, doce e como se não fosse suficiente, tinha uma beleza de tirar o fôlego. Não iria demorar até que ela se casasse, ele pensou. E como sortudo iria ser esse garoto. Foi quando ele percebeu o que ele na verdade estava pensando.

_Preciso dela para reconstruir meu clã._

**XxXxX**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>_Cherry blossom _significa flor de cerejeira. Não sei por que, mas preferi não traduzir, acho que pode gerar confusões :s

**Nota da autora:**

Bom, esse foi o primeiro capítulo, mas eu vou precisar saber a opinião de vocês antes de postar o próximo capítulo, então, por favor, reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Então, gente, o que acharam do primeiro capítulo? A história é realmente boa, me arrisquei a traduzir, já faz um tempinho desde que acabei meu curso de inglês, por isso quis achar alguma fic boa para traduzir...

Bem, eu realmente quero saber se continuo traduzindo e postando. Dá um trabalhinho e eu não farei se não tiver ninguém para ler, é claro. Até por estou com pouquíssimo tempo e tenho um fic em andamento.

Kisses ;*


	2. The deal

_This is a translation from The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por me deixar traduzir (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Bem, tive tão poucos reviews no capítulo passado :'( Vou postar esse segundo capítulo para ver se vocês se interessam mais pela fic _'

É uma pena, porque é uma história maravilhosa :(

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Obrigado a todos vocês que leram e comentaram.

Aqui está o capítulo dois.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**The deal**

Sasuke decidiu ser franco com Sakura. Ele não queria fingir que estava apaixonado por ela, quando na verdade não estava e dar falsas esperanças. O problema era como ele iria apresentar sua proposta para ela. Ele estava esperando que ela terminasse o trabalho no hospital de Konoha. Como uma aluna formada pela quinta Hokage, ela era uma das melhores médicas em Konoha e vários ninjas exigiam seus cuidados.

Sakura saiu do hospital, cansada. Ela havia usado uma quantidade grande de chakra e agora tudo que ela queria era um banho quente e uma boa refeição. Ela parou quando viu Sasuke inclinado contra a parede da entrada.

"Sasuke, o que você está fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou surpresa.

Sasuke olhou para ela. Seus cabelos cor-de-rosa estavam amarrados no alto com alguns fios saindo dos lados, ele a achou muito atraente.

"Eu estava querendo falar com você. Tem tempo livre agora?"

_Ele quer falar comigo? Por quê?_

"Tenho, claro."

Eles foram à um pequeno café e pediram chá. Beberam suas bebidas em silêncio, até que Sakura não pode mais aguentar.

"Então," ela perguntou, "sobre o que você gostaria de falar?"

Sasuke hesitou. Não seria fácil convencê-la.

"Bem," ele começou cautelosamente, "você sabe o quanto é importante para mim reconstruir meu clã?"

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

"Eu acho que chegou a minha hora de começar."

Sakura franziu a sobrancelha '_Começar'? O que ele está querendo dizer?_ Ele não disse mais nada. Sakura começou a perder o pouco de paciência que havia lhe sobrado depois de um longo dia.

"Então?"

Sasuke cravou seus olhos nos dela.

"Então eu quero que você me ajude."

Sakura franziu a sobrancelha mais uma vez.

"Como você quer que eu-" ela parrou assim que notou qual era o tipo de ajuda que ele estava pedindo. "Você está brincando com a minha cara?" agora ela estava começando a ficar com raiva.

Sasuke sabia que precisava ser cuidadoso ao escolher as palavras.

"Não," ele simplesmente disse, "Preciso de uma esposa."

Não," ela estava praticamente gritando e os outros clientes estavam começando a olhá-los "Você precisa de um útero!"

Isso foi áspero, mas foi verdade. Ele precisava de alguém para nutrir seu filho, mas não poderia ser qualquer uma. Vendo que ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos, Sakura continuou.

"Porque eu?"

"Temari e você são as únicas garotas que não têm medo de ficar sozinha comigo e eu não tenho certeza se Shikamaru ficaria feliz em ver sua namora grávida de um filho meu." Ele falou sorrindo.

"Você sabe muito bem que isso não é verdade! Muitas garotas ficariam mais do que feliz em se casar com Uchiha Sasuke... mesmo que seja apenas por reputação."

"Tudo bem, você está certa, mas..."

"Mas o quê?"

Como ele poderia dizer a ela que ele não queria uma esposa que ficaria assustada todas as vezes que eles fossem para a cama, perguntando-se se ela ainda estaria viva pela manhã.

"Eu quero alguém forte o suficiente para levar meu nome e todas as implicações que isso acarreta. Eu quero alguém inteligente, capaz de se defender de ataques e de fofocas que ocorreram por ela se casar com um criminoso, e não apenas uma mulher qualquer. Mas eu também quero alguém carinhosa com nosso bebê, capaz de dar a ele toda a afeição que precisar." Ele olhou para ela. "Você tem tudo e um pouco mais."

Sakura foi pega de surpresa. Ele realmente pensava tudo isso a seu respeito? Inteligente, forte, carinhosa... Ela estava sem palavras. Mas o que ela deveria dizer? Seu amor de infância estava pedido para que ela fosse a mãe dos seus filhos!

"Eu sei que isso é repentino e precisará de reflexões, você não precisa responder agora."

De repente, um não conseguia mais olhar para o outro.

**XxXxX**

Um vez em casa, Sakura foi tomar um banho para relaxar. E Deus sabia o quanto ela precisava. Ela não sabia mais o que pensar. Deveria ficar feliz por está no nível de ser esposa do Sasuke ou deveria ficar com raiva por ser tratada como ferramenta de reprodução? O que deveria fazer? Casar-se com Uchiha Sasuke sempre foi o sonho de sua vida, mas ela não era mais uma criança. E sua vida amorosa até que estava indo bem. Um casamento sem amor poderia dar certo? Ela gostaria de ser amada, mas um casamento com Sasuke significava desistir de ser amada.

Mas Sasuke queria, deseja ser amado. Ela conseguia ver isso. Sabia que poderia dar a afeição que ele precisava. Mas o preço não era caro demais? Sacrificar sua vida amorosa pela felicidade de outro. Ele poderia encontrar outra garota, certo? Uma garota que fosse doce, generosa e amável. Mas ela sabia que ele não queria uma garota _normal_. Ele queria alguém que o conhecesse, soubesse do seu passado, sobre seu irmão e Orochimaru. Quem o conhecia melhor do que ela? Ela foi sua companheira de equipe, sua amiga, ela estava lá quando ele foi mordido por Orochimaru e ela entendeu como a marca influenciou em suas decisões. Explicar seu passado para uma estranha provavelmente não seria fácil.

Uma vez limpa, alimentada e pronta para dormir, Sakura estava debatendo consigo mesma. Essa noite Sakura não conseguiu dormir direito. Sua decisão foi tomada quando estava na quarta tentativa de pegar no sono.

**XxXxX**

Estava chovendo nessa manhã de domingo e Sakura estava gelada em seu casaco apertado, enquanto caminhava na direção do apartamento de Sasuke. O jovem não queria voltar para a mansão Uchiha, havia muitas memórias ruins. Então, ele decidiu alugar um apartamento de dois quartos, mais do que suficiente. Sakura bateu na porta e não precisou esperar muito para que fosse aberta. Ele a cumprimentou e a deixou entrar. A sala era muito limpa e muito simples. Ela sentou em uma cadeira. Ele notou o quanto ela sentia frio quando a jovem retirou o casaco e penteou os cabelos com os dedos. Sem nenhuma palavra, ele foi até a cozinha e voltou minutos depois com uma caneta fumegando e sentou a sua frente.

"Obrigada," ela colou as mãos ao redor do copo.

_Ela parece calma_, Sasuke notou.

Ela tomava seu chocolate quente e foi Sasuke quem quebrou o silêncio.

"Então, você já tomou uma decisão?"

Sasuke estava nervoso. _E se ela disser não? E se ela disse sim?_

"Já.", ela começou de modo simples.

"Então?"

Sakura olhou fixamente para Sasuke antes de responder.

"Eu concordo, mas tem algumas condições."

"Que condições?"

Ela procurou pelo pedaço de papel no bolso do casaco. E quando o encontrou, entregou-o a ele. Ele o desdobrou e começou a ler em voz alta, enquanto Sakura acenava com a cabeça cada vez que ele lia uma condição.

"_Primeiro_: o motivo do casamento deve ser mantido em segredo. Dois: eu quero que você me trate como uma mulher e não como uma ferramenta para fazer bebês. Terceiro: eu quero tomar minhas próprias decisões com relação a minha carreira profissional. Quarto: Se algum de nós se apaixonar por qualquer outra pessoa, este acordo está acabado imediatamente. Quinto: Se alguma das condições a cima for quebrada, este acordo também estará acabado imediatamente."

Sasuke leu mais uma vez antes de olhar para Sakura.

"Fechado.", ele disse estendendo sua mão para ela. Ela aceitou.

"Fechado."

**XxXxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Capítulo dois feito! Então, o que vocês acharam? Se tiverem qualquer dúvida podem perguntar. [...]

Obrigado por lerem até aqui.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

O que acharam?

Por um momento pensei que ela não fosse aceitar? .-. OMFG

Não depois eu pensei "gente, é Sasuke, quem recusaria?" /o/

**Respondendo as reviews do capítulo passado:**

**Kiizy: **Own, muito bom saber que você está gostando... embora eu não tenha nenhum mérito nessa parte, mas fico feliz em traduzir :D... Beijos, Kii, até o próximo capítulo.

**YokoNick-Chan: **Oiee, bom a fic é realmente muito boa e espero que você continue gostando *-*... Bem, com certeza continuarei coma tradução. Kisses, sweet ;D

Estou esperando reviews para postar o próximo capítuloooo... Hum, preciso de um retorno de vocês ;D

O próximo capítulo está uma fofuraaaaa *-*

Até lá, beijos,

BibiAlbano.


	3. Announce

_This is a translation from The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por me deixar traduzir (:_

**Nota da tradutora:**

Mais um capítulo, espero que gostem e comentem :D

**Capítulo 3**

**Announce**

Duas semanas se passaram desde que Sakura aceitou "ajudar" Sasuke. Ela havia pedido que eles fingissem para os amigos e familiares. Para ele tanto fazia, desde que ele tivesse o que queria. Mas ele continuava se pergunta se era certo. Ela desistiria de muitas coisas por ele e ele se perguntava se era possível que alguém o amasse a ponto de fazer isso. Fazia tanto tempo desde que alguém se importou com ele. Teria que recompensá-la de alguma maneira. Teria que trata-la bem, para fazê-la feliz, para que ela não lamentasse a escolha que havia feito – Espera! Isso importa? Ele iria ser apenas ele mesmo, nada mais, nada menos. Se Sakura aceitou se casar com ele sabendo quem ele é, ele não precisava mudar nada.

Sasuke suspirou. Hoje era o dia de contar aos amigos que eles estavam namorando. Pensando bem, a ideia de Sakura não era ruim. Iria ser mais fácil para seus filhos se todos pensassem que eles haviam nascido de um casamento onde existia amor, em fez de um casamento arranjado. Ele mal podia esperar para ter uma família. Cuidar de alguém que não fosse ele mesmo, uma esposa e filhos que esperariam que ele voltasse para casa à noite. Sim, ele não podia esperar para que isso acontecesse.

**XxXxX**

Sakura usava um vestido amarelo com um casaco branco. Estranhamente, ela não se sentia estressada, mesmo depois de aceitar se casar com Sasuke. Ela decidiu que ia deixar as coisas acontecerem e ver até onde a vida a levaria. Escutou passos vindos de suas costas. Lá estava seu namorado em suas roupas de ninja.

"Olá, Sasuke."

"Hn", ele respondeu.

"Eu deveria ter adicionado nas condições que você deveria fazer frases completas de vez em quando." Sakura se queixou.

**XxXxX**

Eles se reuniram para uma noite no boliche. Formaram quatro grupos e depois de duas horas e meia de jogo, Shikamaru reclamou do quanto estava chato. Decidiram, então, ir ao restaurando favorito de Naruto, Ichiwaru.

Eles comeram animadamente. E quando decidiram pedir a sobremesa, Sasuke olhou para Sakura, indicando que aquele era o momento de dizer aos amigos. Sakura de repente se sentia muito tímida e permaneceu com a cabeça baixa. Sasuke viu o quanto ele se sentia envergonhada e virou para os amigos. Ele apenas disse enquanto todos comiam.

"Eu e Sakura estamos namorando."

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

"O quê?" TenTen perguntou não acreditando no que ela pensava ter ouvido.

"Eu e Sakura estamos namorando." Ele repetiu calmamente.

"HEEHH?", Naruto gritou.

"Minha_ cherry blossom_*, diga-me que isso não é verdade", Lee suplicou com os olhos chorosos.

"Eu não sou sua _cherry blossom_ e sim, é verdade!"

"Vocês dois combinam", comentou Temari.

"Eu sempre soube que iria terminar assim." Ino falou para si mesma.

"Teme, é melhor você cuidar bem da Sakura-chan.", advertiu Naruto de maneira tão séria que Sakura se assustou.

**XxXxX**

"Ele aceitaram muito bem, tirando Lee que já era de se esperar", Sakura disse enquanto Sasuke a levava para casa.

Ele percebeu que namorar Sakura e ter contado aos amigos implicava em muitas coisas. Como Shikamaru e Temari ou Neji e TenTen, agora eles supostamente deveriam andar de mãos dadas, deveriam se abraças e outras coisas mais. Por mais que ele fosse popular, ele nunca havia beijado uma menina antes. Bem, ele nunca teve tempo mais se importar com coisas desse tipo. E se Sakura fosse mais experiente do que ele? Ele olhou para ela discretamente. E se ela fosse muito mais experiente do que ele? Não! Não tinha como Sakura ter feito isso antes, mas ele precisava ter certeza, ele não se casaria com uma garota que não fosse "pura". Durante todo o caminho para a casa dela, ele tentou pensar de que maneirar ele poderia levantar o assunto. Ele nunca havia perguntado a uma garota antes se ela era virgem e ele tinha certeza que tinha uma grande probabilidade dela ficar com raiva.

_Vamos lá, Sasuke, você enfrentou Orochimaru, você pode sobreviver a isso._

"Sakura?"

"Hum?"

"Tenho algo a te perguntar. Algo muito pessoal, mas que também é muito importante para mim."

Sakura se surpreendeu. Sasuke não tinha o hábito de se explicar antes de falar.

"Diga."

"Você já esteve com um homem antes?"

Sakura piscou várias vezes.

"Você quer dizer... de uma maneira íntima?"

"Sim."

Sakura considerou socar ele, mas depois de refletir um pouco, admitiu que se ele iria ser a esposa dele. Ele tinha o direito de saber.

"Não, e você?"

_Ele me perguntou, então eu também tenho o direito de saber._

"Não."

Os dois não falaram mais nada durante o caminho.

**XxXxX**

Os dias passavam e Sakura e Sasuke ficavam mais tempo juntos. Sasuke estava surpreso com o fato de está gostando da companhia de Sakura. Claro, na maioria das vezes ela era a única que falava. Contudo, ele notou que ela havia parado de balbuciar com ela fazia quando tinha 12 anos de idade. Eles iam ao cinema juntos, eles normalmente jantavam juntos depois do trabalho e até caminhavam juntos às vezes.

Decidiram ia ao festival local juntos, assim como todos os casai apaixonados faziam. Sasuke usava um hakama* e Sakura uma yukata* cor-de-rosa. Sasuke não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Ela havia feito um penteado nos cabelos e usava uma maquiagem leve. Os lábios dela pareciam tão convidativos.

"Está quase na hora dos fogos de artifício, vamos para o lago, teremos uma visão melhor de lá."

Ela puxou Sasuke e quando eles chegaram, ele percebeu que a maioria eram casais abraçados. Eles pareciam tão felizes. Ele olhou para Sakura que olhava fixamente o céu. Ele não tinha motivo nenhum para sentir inveja; ele tinha a garota mais bonita de Konoha ao seu lado. Ele segurou a mão de Sakura, ela virou para olhá-lo, mas ele não estava mais olhando para ela. Sakura sorriu e segurou mais forte a mão de Sasuke.

Quando ele a estava levando para casa, os dois ainda continuavam de mãos dadas. Ela se recusou a soltar a mão dele quando ele tentou. Assim que chegaram, Sasuke se surpreendeu quando Sakura o beijou na bochecha.

"Boa noite, Sasuke."

Ela se virou para abrir a porta quando ele a agarrou pela cintura e a trouxe mais para perto. Ele se inclinou e a beijou gentilmente. Primeiro Sakura levou um susto, mas depois aprofundou mais o beijo. Quando, procurando por ar, eles finalizaram o beijo, Sasuke se virou e foi embora... sem dizer uma palavra. Sakura sorriu. Sasuke a beijara.

**XxXxX**

[**Hakama é uma roupa tradicional japonesa usada antigamente por samurai; e Yukata é um vestimenta japonesa de verão.]

**Nota da tradutora:**

Bem, não sei se irei continuar com a história... os comentários estão poucos, não sei se vale o esforço de traduzir, betar, editar e postar.

Xoxo,

BibiAlbano.


	4. Tensions

_This is a translation from The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por me deixar traduzir (:_

**Nota da tradutora:**

Bem, então aqui está mais um capítulo... Espero não ter demorado demais :P

Converso mais com vocês lá em baixo /o/

Divirtam-se com a leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**Tensions**

"Sasuke, eu quero ver esse filme."

"De jeito nenhum, é muito feminino."

"Então o grande Uchiha Sasuke não quer ser visto assistindo a esse tipo de filme."

Sakura o olhou com cara de cachorrinho sem dono. Às vezes dava certo com Sasuke.

"Você pode me olhar do jeito que quiser, mas eu não vou."

_Pense Sakura. Como você pode fazê-lo ver esse filme com você?_

"Sasuke, já percebeu que você é o único garoto que não quer ficar em uma sala escura com a namorada?"

Sakura sabia perfeitamente que apesar de Sasuke não amá-la, ele era muito sensível com seus argumentos e se isso o levava a fazer o que ela queria... Bem, ela estava disposta a usar esse artifício. E ela tinha que admitir: beijar Sasuke não era, de nenhuma maneira, uma experiência dolorosa.

"Está bem, vamos."

**XxXxX**

O dia estava muito quente e Sakura estava tendo dificuldade para se concentrar. Ela ainda tinha uma hora de trabalho antes de ir para casa. Como ela queria nadar no lago agora. Não! Foco, Sakura! Ela pegou o prontuário e deu uma rápida lida antes de chamar o nome do paciente.

"Mrs. Kawagura."

Uma mulher em seus cinquenta anos veio da sala de espera. Sakura levou-a até sua sala e a fez sentar na cadeira de exames.

"Então, você torceu o pulso," ela pegou cuidadosamente o pulso da senhora, "Como você fez isso?"

"Escorreguei por causa do meu cachorro estúpido!" exclamou a mulher, obviamente com raiva. Então ela começou a olhar para Sakura com um ar estranho, enquanto a médica se concentrava em seu pulso.

"Tem algum problema?" Sakura perguntou não aguentando mais.

"É verdade que você está namorando o último Uchiha?"

Sakura se surpreendeu.

"Sim," ela disse simplesmente.

"Tsstsstss," a mulher continuou, "como uma garota tão inteligente e bonita como você pode está namorando com um assassino?"

"O quê!", agora ela estava realmente com raiva, "Desculpe-me, mas não é da sua conta."

No entanto, a mulher continuou.

"Você não dá valor a vida se arriscando tanto? Uchiha Sasuke é um criminoso, é melhor você deixá-lo enquanto pode."

Ela não respondeu ao ataque. Sakura terminou de enfaixar o pulso da senhora em silêncio.

"Vai ficar melhor em alguns dias. Caso não fique, volte ao hospital. Tchau."

Ela deixou a sala e decidiu sair um pouco em busca de ar fresco. Sasuke havia dito que não seria fácil namorar ele, mas ela não esperava que as pessoas de Konoha fossem tão desagradáveis. Depois de alguns minutos, ela voltou e continuou com o trabalho.

**XxXxX**

Sakura não queria ir para casa depois do que aconteceu. Então ela decidiu ver Sasuke. Quando ela chegou, ele ainda não havia chegado, então ela ficou esperando. Sentou-se no chão e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. Estava cansada e incomodada com o comentário da senhora. Quanto mais ela esperava, mais ela sentia os olhos ficarem pesados... Até que ela caiu no sono.

**XxXxX**

Quando Sasuke voltou da sua pequena missão – a Hokage ainda não quer dar missões grandes – ele encontrou Sakura sentada no chão, a cabeça entre os joelhos.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

Nenhuma resposta.

"Sakura?"

Ainda sem resposta.

Ele se ajoelhou em frente a ela, tirou o cabelo de seus olhos e notou que ela estava dormindo. Sasuke abriu a porta antes de pegá-la nos braços e coloca-la em sua cama. Ele a deitou gentilmente e sentou ao seu lado. Ela respirava devagar, seu peito subindo e descendo. Em seguida, seu olhar caiu sobre suas pernas longas.

Não, Sasuke, não a olhe dessa maneira! Você não é um pervertido como o Kakashi.

Mas todo garoto de dezoito anos olharia se eles tivessem uma garota tão bonita assim dormindo em suas camas, certo? Ele notou como a roupa dela estava colada a pele. Como ele queria tocá-la.

Não, não, não!

Sasuke saiu do quarto, e decidiu que um banho frio, congelando, na verdade, seria o melhor a fazer ou ele não seria capaz de parar seus instintos primitivos...

Quando terminou o banho, ele deitou no sofá, o mais distante possível de Sakura. O sono não veio rápido, seu pensamente giravam em torno do que ele poderia fazer com Sakura nesse exato momento.

_Eu tenho que casar com ela! Quanto mais cedo melhor._

**XxXxX**

Quando Sakura acordou, percebeu que não estava em seu quarto. Ela olhou ao redor e pegou em uma forma que dormia no sofá. Ela se levantou e foi até Sasuke. Era tão lindo enquanto dormia. Como as pessoas poderiam considerá-lo como um assassino. Ela olhou o relógio. Seis da manhã. _Droga_, ela pensou. _Minha mãe vai me matar_. Mesmo que ela tivesse dezoito anos, trabalhasse e ganhasse seu próprio dinheiro para ser independente, sua mãe continuava sendo bastante severa. Ela beijou Sasuke na testa e foi embora.

**XxXxX**

"Onde você esteve durando a noite inteira?"

A mãe de Sakura parecia está muito, muito chateada.

"Na casa da Ino. Eu fui até lá noite passada e-"

"NÃO MINTA! Eu liguei para Ino e por mais que ela tentasse encobrir você, não foi o suficiente. Então?"

Sakura queria fingir que teve que ficar no hospital durante a noite toda, mas não tinha dúvidas de que sua mãe já havia falado com a administração do hospital, e talvez até com a própria Hokage.

"Eu acabei dormindo quando fui ver o Sasuke." Ela curvou a cabeça como se fosse uma criancinha que tinha sido pega fazendo algo de errado.

"O QUÊ? Você dormiu com aquele rapaz?"

Sakura levantou a cabeça rapidamente.

"Não! Eu peguei no sono, e não-"

A mão dela já não a ouvia mais.

"Mrs. Matsuda me disse que viu vocês dois de mãos dadas, mas eu não quis acreditar. Eu acredito que estava errada," ela falou mais para si mesma do que para Sakura.

"Mamãe."

"O quê?"

"Eu estou namorando ele."

A mão de Sakura ficou sem palavras por dois segundos.

"Ele é um criminoso!"

"Não, ele não é. E eu o amo, não importa o que você diga."

Ela não deu tempo para que sua mão respondesse algo, ela correu para o banheiro, tomou banho e se vestiu.

Hoje iria ser um dia muito longo.

**XxXxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Não imaginam o quanto estou feliz por vocês terem mandado reviews, achei que está falando sozinha aqui -' hsuhuaheas É que traduzir é um pouco complicado, preciso da resposta de vocês se tem algo confuso ou repetitivo :s

Momento, respondendo aos reviews \o/

**Nii: **Own, abrigada mesmo pelo seu reviews, me deixo mais aliviada... Quisso, eu que agradeço por você ler. Dá um trabalhinho sim traduzir e tudo mais, mas saber que tem gente lendo compensa tudo ;D Ah, sim, tudo que você falou sobre eu fic eu concordo, e tem muita coisa a ainda para acontecer. Awn, adoro reviews extensos, até o próximo, sweet... Beijos o/

**Bru: **Pode deixar que eu não vou desanimar, prometo (Y). Aaaaawn, brigada por dizer isso, e eu agradeço a você por ler, não teria muito sentido em traduzir para ninguém, não é? Hushahusesa, Sasuke sempre Sasuke... Hehe, até o próximo, Bruuu, brijoos o/

**Kekedia: **Oh, Theos mou... Kekeeeee, tem ideia que eu li uma fic sua um dias desses e simplesmente me apaixonei, nem acredito que você está comentando em uma tradução minha *-* Brigada pela review, ninda, beijos e até o próximo o/

**Sah Cherry: **Bem, obrigada por gostar da fic, se bem que o crédito não é meu, só traduzo :( ... mas a autora ficará muito feliz em sabeeer *-* pode deixar que continuo, kkkkk :D beijos, sweet, até o próximo o/

**Kizzy: **hsuahuahsea, adorei o "~dando sinal de vida~" ah, por favor, dê sempreeee sinal de vida :DDD (olha eu explorando a boa vontade das leitoras –') kkkk. Sim, a alma da fic é o trato, se bem que é verdade que muitas fics não seguem o título e tenho que confessar que eu sempre escolho uma fic pelo título shiii hehe Pois é, ainda bem que a autora não transformou o Sasuke em um... bem, você sabe, nem sempre é legal vê a coitada da Sakura sofrendo enquanto o Sasuke pega geral (se bem que tem algumas, dependendo de como a autora escreve, que acaba ficando ótima). Prometo que não demora (Y), beijoos, Kii, até o próximo o/

**Dai-chan n.n: **Oiee, Dai, calma, respiraaaaa... (: não vou deixar de postar, juro que vou continuar até o fim _ Awwwwwwn, que bom que está gostando da fic... Pois é, eu adorooo casamentos arranjados *-* acho tão cute. Também pirei quando o Sasuke beijou a Sakura por ele mesmo, foi tão lindo (: até o próximo, Dai, beijos o/

**Riizinha: **kkkk, continuo sim, sweet, pode deixar ;D

**XxXxX**

Bom, gente, então essa foram as respostar... Onegai, deixem reviews, adoro respondê-los.

Sim, quero combinar uma coisa... Vou escolher um dia da semana para postar os capítulos. Alguém tem alguma preferência?

Kisses ;*

_BibiAlbano._


	5. Getting Hot

_This is a translation from The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por me deixar traduzir (:_

**Nota da tradutora:**

Genteeeeee, as coisas andam tão paradas por aqui que às vezes até esqueço que estou traduzindo uma fanfic .-. [eu tentando convencer minhas leitoras a comentar mais (yn)

Well, mas estão paradas mesmo, vamos agitar isso aqui, quero ver se um capítulo mais 'hot' deixa vocês mais animadas /o/

Boa leitura a todas ;*

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**Getting Hot**

A mãe de Sakura não quis falar com a filha. Sakura se sentia muito mal com o comportamento da mãe, mas pelo menos agora ela sabia da verdade. Todas as noites era difícil voltar para casa e discutir com a mãe. O pai dela, por outro lado, não parecia se importar. Ele sempre respeitou o clã Uchiha, um dos mais importantes de Konoha e estava orgulhoso pelo último membro ter escolhido sua filha. Então Sakura passava mais tempo na casa de Sasuke, assistindo a filmes, cozinhando para ele ou apenas namorando. Ela gostava de ficar um tempo com Sasuke, e parecia que ele também. Ele nunca foi falante, então era difícil para ela ter certeza de algo.

Hoje a noite eles estavam juntos novamente. Andavam de mãos dadas quando Sakura percebeu que eles estavam indo na direção da casa dela. Ela parou.

"Tem alguma coisa errada?" Sasuke perguntou.

"Eu ainda não quero ir para casa."

"Tudo bem."

Ele girou para mudar o caminho. Estava se sentindo culpado por ela ter discutido com a mãe. Todos o temiam então ninguém tinha coragem de falar diretamente com ele. Como eram covardes. Talvez ele devesse ameaça-los um pouco, apenas o suficiente para que deixassem Sakura em paz.

Chegaram ao apartamento de Sasuke, tiraram os sapatos e Sakura atirou-se na cama. Sasuke tirou a camisa e se deitou ao lado dela. Sakura, instantaneamente, envolveu os braços ao redor da cintura dele enquanto repousava a cabeça em seus ombros.

"Sasuke, posso ficar aqui hoje a noite?"

Sasuke ficou em pânico por dentro. Não! _Se você ficar, eu provavelmente não conseguirei manter o controle!_

"Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia? Você está tendo problemas com sua mãe..." Ele disse calmamente. Bem por fora.

_Por favor, por favor, vá para casa!_

"Para quê? Eu não mudaria nada, ela pensa que já fizemos algo, talvez ela melhores depois do nosso casamento."

_Sakura 1, eu 0._

" Sim, mas você não quer que ela fique com mais raiva do que ela já está."

Sakura levantou a cabeça para olhar Sasuke nos olhos.

"Você está tentando se livrar de mim?"

"Claro que não!" ele tentou parecer com raiva.

_SIM!_

Como se tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos, ela se levantou.

"Tudo bem, já que você não me quer aqui. Eu vou embora," ela disse com raiva, "mas fique sabendo que você terá um sério problema quando nos cassarmos e você terá que-"

Ela parou quando Sasuke a beijou. Ela resistiu no começo, mas desistiu. Ela sempre se entregava quando ele a beijava dessa maneira. Quando aceitou ajuda-lo, ela estava muito longe de acreditar que ele colocaria tanta 'energia' nesse relacionamento. _Acho que seus hormônios estão pensando por ele nesse momento_. Sasuke a levou de volta para a cama e aprofundou o beijo. Sua mão acariciando braço dela antes de ir até a cintura para finalmente parar em sua perna. Ele levantou o fino tecido da saia para descansar a mão na calcinha dela. Sakura acariciou o peito definido de Sasuke quando este se inclinou para beijar seu pescoço. Ele sugou em sua pele e ela sabia que ficaria uma marca. A mão livre de Sasuke foi para a região a baixo da casa da garota enquanto seus lábios voltavam aos dela. Foi a primeira vez que eles foram tão longe. Normalmente, eles só se beijavam. Sakura hesitou em detê-lo, ela podia sentir o quanto ele precisava dela, seus beijos eram tão exigentes.

Mas eles estavam namorando faziam apenas três meses, e ela sabia que Sasuke se importava com ela só como sua futura esposa e não como amante. Deveria deixá-lo continuar? Sua atividade cerebral foi substituída por um gemido no momento em que Sasuke acariciou seus seios, por cima do sutiã. Ela nem ao menos se lembrava de ter tirado a blusa. Sentiu-o mais apartado na sua virilha, uma das pernas dele entre as dela enquanto a mão ia ao encontro da parte mais sensível do corpo de Sakura.

_Espere_, ela pensou, _é a mão de Sasuke entre as minhas pernas? São os dedos de Sasuke me massageando lá? _Ela começou a entrar em pânico.

"Sasuke, pare!" falou em um sussurro.

Sasuke parou o que estava fazendo e a olhou.

"Desculpe-me, mas eu ainda não estou preparada," ela admitiu.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio. Era verdade que havia acelerado as coisas, mas ele não podia negar o fato de que a queria, intensamente. Porém, pressioná-la não iria ajudar em nada e ele jamais a forçaria a fazer algo que não quisesse. Ela já fazia mais do que ele poderia pedir.

"Está tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar." Ele se deitou ao lado dela, esperando que o sono chegasse.

**XxXxX**

Sakura estava fazendo comprar com as amigas. Era final de setembro e o clima estava ideal para uma atividade com essa. Não muito quente, mas também não muito frio. Os grupos de garotas estavam sentadas em uma varanda, tomando refrigerantes após horas de caminhada.

"Ah, estou tão cansada," Temari queixou-se, bocejando pela milionésima vez.

"Não dormiu noite passada?" perguntou TenTen bebendo um pouco de refrigerante.

"Não o suficiente, Shikamaru me manteve ocupada até tarde," ela disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Ohh, que inveja. Quero um namorado que me mantenha acordada a noite inteira! Parece uma eternidade desde que me diverti com um garoto," queixou-se Ino.

Hinata estava chocada diante dos comentários das amigas – era a primeira vez que as ouvia falar coisas desse tipo – acabou se engasgando com o refrigerante. TenTen sorria enquanto Sakura massageava as costas da amiga.

"Não fique tão espantada, Hinata, está na hora de você fazer também."

"O-O quê? Não! Não antes do casamento."

Ino, Temari e TenTen caíram na risada.

"Acredite em mim, Hinata, se você ficar virgem até o casamento, isso significa que é mais forte do que todas nós." Disse Temari.

"Por quê?" perguntou uma inocente Hyuuga.

"Porque, todas nós pensávamos como você até começarmos a namorar. Eu consegui me segurar por dois meses. TenTen?"

"Três meses."

"Não vamos perguntar à Ino, tenho certeza que ela não se lembra do nome de todos os garotos com quem dormiu."

"Hey!" protesteu Ino antes de acrescentar, "De fato, é verdade."

"E você, Sakura, quando aconteceu?"

Sakura previu o que iria aconteceu.

"Ainda não aconteceu."

Três pares de olhos arregalados.

"Detalhes." Exigiu TenTen.

"Bem, nós quase fizemos, mas eu o parei."

"Why?" Ino perguntou incrédula.

"Bem, eu não estava preparada." Ela tentou explicar.

"Eu também não está preparada, mas Neji tinha argumentos tão fortes."

"Yeah, esse é o problemas com os garotos, eles não aceitam um não como resposta."

"Sasuke aceitou." Sakura tentou defender seu namorado.

"Até a próxima vez! Faz quatro meses que vocês estão namorando. Acredite em mim, Sasuke está a ponto de explodir."

Ino e TenTen concordaram.

"Parece que temos um novo recorde, desculpa TenTen."

"Ok, agora vamos fazer algo divertido," Ino continuou, "vamos ver até quando ela consegue segurar a virgindade!"

"O QUÊ?"

"Vamos lá, Sakura, apenas por diversão. Então, TenTen?"

"Vou dizer um mês. Sasuke parece mesnos pervertido do que Neji ou Shikamaru."

"Você está sendo generosa, TenTen. Eu digo duas semanas!"

"Tudo bem, eu digo uma semana," disse Ino, "Os garotos que parecem quietos são os mais safados, se vocês me perguntarem."

Sakura percebeu que, de acordo com as amiga, não iria se manter virgem por muito tempo...

**XxXxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Pois é, as coisas estão começando a esquentar um pouco... Que achaaaaam? ^_^

Respondendo as reviews:

**Kekedia: **Own, você é um anjo, fofa.. adoro suas reviws *-* Pois é, eu até achei legal essa fic introduzir a família de Sakura, tem muitas que eu leio que é como se Sakura não tivesse família nenhuma, ou os pais tivessem morrido... huasuauhshea, eu ri, viu, com a mulher do hospital, muito nada que ver :s Bjus, ninda, até o próximo capítulo o/

**Kathy V D: **Awwwn, Kathy, fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário... Obrigada mesmo, espero está ajudando muito com a tradução, existem tantas histórias maravilhosas só esperando para serem traduzidas :DD Bjus, fofa, até o próximo capítulo.

Por hoje é só, pouquinhos reviews, pouquinho comentário .-.

Até o próximo, prometo que não demoro ^_^ [/sério (:

xoxo,

BibiAlbano.


	6. Missed You

_This is a translation from The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por me deixar traduzir (:_

**Nota da tradutora:**

Para a felicidade de muitas, temos lemon nesse capítulo *-*

[tenho que assumir que faz minha felicidade também hoho']

Boa leitura a todas ;*

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**Missed You**

Sakura estava comprando mantimentos no supermercado, Sasuke estava para chegar em casa depois de sua missão de uma semana. Não era uma missão realmente importante, mas ela estava feliz por Tsunade está cada vez mais disposta a confiar nele. A Hokage, que também foi mentora de Sakura, não ficou surpresa quando sua estudante contou sobre o relacionamento dela com o Uchiha.

Ela estava escolhendo os vegetais com cuidado quando escutou alguém chamar seu nome. Virou-se para ver seu melhor amigo e companheiro de time, Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, como está?"

"Bem, e você, Sakura-chan?" ele disse alegremente.

"Estou bem. Para uma eternidade desde a última vez que o vi."

"Bom, desde que você está namorando o Sasuke que não temos nos visto com frequência."

A voz dele perdeu toda a alegria, e era tristeza e seus olhos? Era verdade que desde o começo do seu namoro que ela não passava mais tanto tempo com os amigos. Bom, agora estava se sentindo culpada. Naruto era seu amigo mais próximo desde que Sasuke foi embora, seis anos atrás e esteve sempre para alegrá-la quando estava triste. Era dessa maneira que ela o agradecia. Ela não merecia a amizade dele.

"Desculpe-me Naruto, não fui muito presente nesses últimos meses."

"Tudo bem, estou feliz por saber que você está feliz," ele disse novamente alegre.

Porque de repente ela queria abraça-lo?

"Então, o que está acontecendo em sua vida?"

"Estou trabalhando em uma nova técnica," disse com entusiasmo, "Vou mostrar a você quando estiver completa. Serei o Hokage mais forte que Konoha nunca teve!"

Sakura sorriu. Naruto ainda tinha o mesmo sonho de oito anos atrás.

"Sakura-chan, vamos jantar uma próxima vez. Apenas nós dois."

"Sim, assim que eu souber meus turnos no hospital, combinarei com você."

"Ok, preciso ir agora, Tsunade-oba-chan mandou me chamar. Tchau, Sakura-chan."

"Tchau, Naruto." Sakura o olhou sair do supermercado antes de prosseguir com as compras.

**XxXxX**

Ela chegou cedo ao apartamento de Sasuke. Ele havia dado a ela uma cópia da chave depois de acha-la dormindo em frente a porta. Ela colocou os ingredientes na pequena cozinha e começou a preparar a refeição. Depois de terminar o que estava fazendo, ela limpou o apartamento e foi tomar um banho. Havia terminado de secar e escovar os cabelos quando ouviu a porta abrir. Sakura correu e se jogou em um muito sujo Sasuke.

"Sasuke, senti saudades de você!"

Sasuke queria abraça-la também, mas estava tão sujo que não ousou tocá-la. Ela o soltou e notou o porquê dele estar tão distante. Sakura o levou até o banheiro.

"Aqui, tome um banho. Vou deixar o jantar pronto para quando você terminar."

Sasuke estava em um sonho. Ela estava esperando por ele e obviamente sentou saudades dele. Foi um sentimento inexplicável saber que alguém estivera esperando por ele. O Uchiha ficou parado embaixo da água e massageou seus músculos doloridos. Depois de uns bons quinze minutos, ele se secou e botou a roupa. Assim que deixou o banheiro, foi forçado por Sakura a sentar em uma cadeira de frente a uma comida apetitosamente fumegante. Ele a olhava enquanto deliciava a refeição, ela o perguntava: sobre a missão, se havia gostado da comida – para o que ele respondeu sim –, se ele queria mais, se ele precisava de sal e abastecia seu copo de água quando este se encontrava vazio. Assim que eles terminaram, Sakura começou a colocar a louça na pia. Naquele momento, Sasuke não conseguiu se conter mais, levantou-se e agarrando sua cintura a beijou. Sakura ofegou, ela havia sentido a falta dele e queria tanto beijá-lo desde que ele colocou os pés dentro de casa.

Sasuke empurrou-a contra o balcão da cozinha, agarrando-a. As mãos dele foram até o bumbum dela, colocando-a junto dele. Nessa posição, Sakura podia sentir claramente

"Eu te quero, Sakura."

"Eu também te quero, Sasuke." Aquilo a surpreendeu. Ela havia sentido também a falta dele que teria coragem de quebrar com o que dissera as amigas?

Sasuke levantou-a e ela circulou sua a cintura dele com as pernas. Levou-a para o quarto e começou a despi-la, tirando a calça jeans e a blusa, parou apenas para vê-la com seu sutiã preto e calcinha da mesma cor. Sakura sentiu suas bochechas corarem com o olhar intenso do Uchiha.

"Você é linda." Ele disse, acariciando-a gentilmente.

Ele a beija e a acariciava em várias regiões, explorando o corpo da rosada. Saskura estava envergonhada com toda a atenção que Sasuke empregada as suas carícias. As mãos dele foram até suas costas e ela sentiu o sutiã deslizar de seus ombros antes de parar no chão. Sasuke continuou com a exploração, acariciando os seios da garota antes de lamber e chupar os mamilos já excitados.

Um das mãos do moreno escorregou pela barriga de Sakura e se perdeu em sua calcinha. Ele podia sentir o quanto Sakura estava molhada e não conseguiu mais se controlar, retirou a última peça de roupa dela e o mais rápido que pode retirou a calça dele também.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram ao notar o quando ele estava excitado e começou a sentir o pequeno pânico crescer dentro dela. Aquilo realmente caberia dentro dela? Sasuke percebeu o medo dela e tentou distraí-la com beijos. Acreditou estar dando certo quando Sakura se abriu para ele. Ela podia senti-lo esfregar seu membro em sua entrada, tentou pressioná-lo mais perto dela, como se fosse possível, pedindo mais. Sasuke tomou isso como um sinal de **aprovação** e se posicionou, entrando lentamente nela, sentindo-a agarrar em seu ombro enquanto a dor lhe atravessava o corpo. Sasuke esperou-a relaxar e depois começou com movimentos lentos, entrando e saindo. Era tão apertado que sentiu medo de machuca-la.

"Sasuke, mais rápido."

Não precisava pedir duas vezes. Ele investiu com mais rapidez, a rosada gemendo mais e mais com cada movimento mais fundo. Sakura não podia acreditar que Sasuke estava fazendo amor com ela. Bem, ela não tinha certeza se poderia ser chamado assim, uma vez que, Sasuke não estava apaixonado por ela. Ele gostava do corpo dela, e isso era um começo. Agora cabia a ela fazê-lo amá-la por completo. Os pensamentos do Uchiha eram completamente diferentes naquele momento. Estava sentindo sua "libertação" se aproximar o que o fez investir mais rápido ainda até senti-la se fechar contra ele. Ela atingiu o orgasmo, gritando o nome dele e depois de mais algumas estocadas, ele se derramou dentro dela. Sasuke caiu em cima dela e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo-se melhor do que já estive em anos. Sakura estava alisando seus cabelos carinhosamente enquanto ele sentia seus olhos pesarem.

"Eu te amo, Sasuke."

Mas Sasuke já estava em um sono profundo. O último pensamento dela antes de dormir foi o de que Temari havia ganhado a aposta. Havia conseguido esperar duas semanas.

**XxXxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Olá, fofas, bem, só queria deixar claro que não tenho a intensão de fazer uma tradução perfeita, até porque nenhuma tradução o é. Todos sabemos que uma língua não é corresponde perfeita com outra, ainda mais o inglês, de origem saxão, com o português, de origem latina. Minha tradução é totalmente amadora, não tenho nenhuma especialidade nem formação nessa área. Não traduzo só inglês, também o faço com latim. O que eu mais tento fazer aqui é uma tradução aproxima, e se vocês perceberem muitas repetições do pronome Ele/ela, eu sinceramente peço desculpas, mas em certos momentos a língua não dispõe outros recuso e a repetição, nesses casos, é a única saída. E sim, eu acho que qualquer pessoa pode traduzir (desde que conheça a língua é claro, e tenha alguma motivação para isso). Não tenho nenhuma obrigação em traduzir, mas se isso se tornar um problema, não penso duas vezes em cancelar a tradução.

Bem, acho que fui até um pouco severa, mas eu gosto de críticas bem apontadas.

Urfa, respirando um pouco, obrigada por todas as reviews deixadas no capítulo passado. Até o próximo.

Xoxo,

BibiAlbano.


	7. Christmas

_This is a translation from The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por me deixar traduzir (:_

**Nota da tradutora:**

Então, meminaaaas... Como foi a semana?

Hum... sem ficar enrolando mais, temos hoje um capítulo mega fofo, na verdade, para mim são todos fofos *-*

Divirtam-se ;*

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**Christmas**

Sakura estava vivendo um sonho. Seu relacionamento com Sasuke estava ótimo, mal sabendo que metade do vilarejo era contra esse namoro. Muitas pessoas se perguntavam como a doce e gentil Sakura poderia se apaixonar pelo Uchiha. Quando ela passava por um grupo de mulheres, elas começavam a fofocar, infelizmente, sua mãe não era uma exceção. Ela reclamava para qualquer um que viesse perguntar se ela não se preocupava com a filha.

"Claro que me preocupo, mas o que eu posso fazer?" ela normalmente se queixava, "Ela não escuta a nada do que eu digo."

"Você poderia tentar falar com Tsunade-Sama. Ela é muito próxima a Sakura, talvez ela seja capaz de fazer Sakura mudar de ideia."

"Você acha?"

"É pela segurança da sua filha. Você quer que o seu nome seja associado ao do Uchiha?"

"Você está certa! Tenho que falar com Tsunade-Sama antes que seja muito tarde!"

**XxXxX**

O Natal se aproximava e Sakura se perguntada sobre o que poderia oferecer a Sasuke. Não era como se ele estivesse muito interessado em alguma coisa que não fosse seu clã. Pensava sobre isso há semanas, e ainda não tinha nenhuma ideia.

"O que acha de um relógio?" propôs Ino enquanto as garotas estavam tendo o dia especial para as compras de Natal.

"Ele já tem um. TenTen, o que você vai comprar para Neji?"

"Um perfume."

"Eu sei o que poderia agradar Sasuke." Temaria sorriu com sua própria ideia.

"O quê?"

O sorriso de Temari foi maior quando percebeu que havia capturado a atenção da amiga.

"Bem, você poderia comprar uma lingerie bem sexy ou, melhor ainda, um uniforme de enfermeira – que na verdade você já tem – e se oferecer a ele."

"Hum, nada mal." Completou TenTen.

"Não tenho certeza se é uma boa ideia."

"Acredite em mim, funciona. Teve alguns efeitos quando me ofereci a Shikamaru em seu aniversário. Ele ficou muito, muito, muito satisfeito."

Sakura não tinha muita certeza ainda. Ela e Sasuke vinham fazendo sexo regularmente, que diferença faria um pedaço de roupa? Enquanto voltava para casa, ela parou em frente a uma loja e foi quando ela viu. O presente perfeito para Sasuke.

**XxXxX**

"Tsunade-Sama, Akiko Haruno deseja vê-la."

Tsunade franziu a testa. Sabia que isso iria acontecer, sabia da opinião geral sobre o relacionamento entre Sakura e Sasuke.

"Deixe-a entrar."

Tsunade se serviu de saque. Seria uma conversa cansativa. A mãe de Sakura entrou no largo escritório e curvou-se diante da Hokage.

"Sei o que você deseja falar comigo."

A mãe de Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Sabe?"

"Sei. Está aqui para falar do fato de Sakura está namorando com Sasuke. Mas, desculpe-me, não posso fazer nada por você. Sakura já está bem grandinha para cuidar de si mesma e saber o que é melhor para ela."

Mas, Hokage-Sama! Pensei que Sakura fosse como uma filha para você!"

"Ela é. Porém, Sakura não é estúpida e eu respeito suas escolhas. Se ela deseja ficar com Sasuke então eu a apoio."

"Mas, você não tem medo por ela? Ela está namorando um assassino e se ele fizer com Sakura o que fez com o irmão-"

Ela parou assim que Tsunade bateu com a mão na mesa.

"Sasuke nunca fará o que seu irmão fez! E seu único crime foi abandonar Konoha para vigar sua família! E as únicas pessoas que ele matou foi o assassino que Konoha sempre teve que enfrentar, Orochimaru, e a pessoa que destruiu o seu clã inteiro antes que se juntar a Akatcuki, Uchiha Itachi, Sakura o conhece melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa e ela não precisa de a gente interfira em sua vida."

"Ela está com ele apenas para realizar um sonho de infância! Ela não vê o perigo."

Tsunade suspirou cansada para manter o pouco de controle que ainda lhe restava. Não tinha uma boa opinião sobre Akiko Haruno, mesmo que ela tenha criado uma ótima filha. Era o tipo de mulher que espalhava rumores e fofocava sobre tudo. O tipo de mulher que ela odiava.

"Não vou fazer nada para evitar que os dois fiquem juntos. Confio no julgamento de Sakura, se ela está feliz, então eu também estou. Acho que é assim que uma mão deve ser com um filho."

"Está querendo dizer que sou uma mãe ruim?" agora a mãe de Sakura parecia indignada.

"E você está tentando influencia a opinião da Hokage para que ela faça algo que não quer fazer?"

Akiko Haruno curvou-se rapidamente antes de sair. Tsunade sentou novamente, não havia nem percebido que tinha se levantado, e serviu-se de outro saquê.

**XxXxX**

Sakura estava se arrumando para sair com Sasuke. Sua relação com a mãe estava tensa, então ela decidiu passar o Natal com Sasuke. Havia preparado uma pequena bolsa com algumas roupas, caso precisasse se trocar, escova de dente e outras coisas para uso de higiene pessoal. Ela se olhou no espelho e ficou satisfeita com o que viu. Estava usando um vestido vermelho escuro que modelava sua formar, havia comprado especialmente para essa noite. Colocou o presente para Sasuke na bolsa e saiu do quarto.

Quando ela chegou a casa dele, sentiu um cheiro bom de peixo e primeiramente pensou que viesse do apartamento ao lado, mas quando abriu a porta foi surpreendida por Sasuke cozinhando. Era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso. Bem, ele as vezes cozinha, mas apenas coisas básicas. Ela podia perceber que ele havia posto a mesa e que até acendera algumas velas! Era mesmo Sasuke? Sakura tinha pensado que ele a levaria para algum restaurante. Sasuke está ficando romântico ou o quê? Ele colocou de lado o peixe e foi recebê-la.

"Sasuke, você preparou tudo isso sozinho?"

"Hn"

Sasuke virou a cabeça um pouco envergonhado. Sakura sorriu, tirou o cachecol, luvas e casaco e foi sentar-se à mesa.

Sakura tinha que admitir que tudo o que ele havia preparado estava delicioso. Agora na sobremesa, ela achou que era o momento perfeito para entregar o presente. Procurou por ele na bolsa e entregou a Sasuke. Sasuke recebeu o presente e começou a desembrulhar tão devagar como se estivesse com medo que fosse uma bomba ou algo do gênero. Um tempo depois Sakura tinha perdido toda a paciência.

"Sasuke, rasgue logo esse papel!"

Sasuke sorriu e continuou no mesmo ritmo, enfurecendo Sakura. Quando ele havia finalmente terminado, havia uma bolsa de couro com suas iniciais gravadas. Sakura havia notado que sua antiga estava rasgada. Ela olhou o rosto de Sasuke com expectativa, mas logo ficou satisfeita e aliviada ao vê-lo sorrir e curvar-se para beijá-la.

Depois ele se levantou e foi pegar algo em alguma de suas gavetas. Ele voltou até onde Sakura se encontrava e se ajoelhou na frente dela, abriu uma pequena caixa e revelou um lindo anel com pequenos diamantes,

"Sakura, acho que está na hora de ficarmos noivos."

Sakura estava um pouco desapontada. Quando ela viu o anel, achou que ele finalmente iria dizer que a amava e que queria casar-se com ele. Mas não, ele nunca dissera que a amava e aparentemente não iria ser essa noite, mesmo que ela tivesse dito a ele incontáveis vezes. Quando ela falava, ele apenas a beijava. Talvez fosse sua maneira de mostrar que a amava. _Sakura idiota! Você sabe porque está aqui e Sasuke está apenas seguindo o que foi planejado, o que você concordou. _Ela sorriu gentilmente o deixou escorregar o anel em seu dedo.

Ele beijou-a, pegou sua mãe e guiou-a até a cama.

"Só um minuto, preciso ir ao banheiro."

Sasuke afirmou com a cabeça e deixou-a ir antes de tirar as calças e a camisa e se sentar confortavelmente na cama. Ele pensava no quanto não demoraria para engravidar Sakura quando eles finalmente se cassassem e sorriu para si mesmo.

A porta do quanto se abriu e o queixo de Sasuke caiu. Sakura estava em com uma lingerie que não deixava nada para a imaginação. Ela sorriu quando viu o que havia provocado uma reação. Andou até a cama, subiu nele e sentou entre suas pernas.

"Este é seu segundo presente." Ela murmurou em seu ouvido.

"Acho que gostei mais desse presente." Ele respondeu antes de colar seus lábios aos dela.

Enquanto Sasuke a baijava, Sakura não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser no quanto Temari estava certa, mais uma vez.

**XxXxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

O que acharam?

Não esqueçam de comentar o capítulo /o/ please _'

Respondendo as reviews:

**Kekedia: **Own, Keh, obrigada mesmo por todos os seu apoio... Adoro suas reviews. Kisses, até o próximo capítulo /o/

**YokoNick-chan: **kkkkkk, há, Yoko, eu também acho que ela só aguentou duas semanas por que foi o tempo em que ele ficou em missão _' fazer o que? Ninguém resiste ao Sasuke *-* Kisses, sweet, até o próximo /o/

**Seshory Satiro: **Pode deixar, não vou deixar de traduzir [só dá um desânimo as vezes], mas vou continuar... Awn, obrigada pela review, sweet, até o próximo /o/

**Sailor Sama****: **Owwwn, Sailor-Sama *-* obrigada mesmo, sua review foi uma fofura, super me deixou feliz ^_^ Com certeza adoraria ler uma review sua... Não esqueça de me avisar, hein? :) Pode deixar, não deixo de postar, kisses, sweet, até o próximo /o/

**Lia Liz****: **Fico feliz que tenha achado boa a fanfic *-* até o próximo capítulo, sweet, kisses ;*

**Susannn****: **Continuo, continuo, continuo siiiiim /o/ kisses, sweet, até o próximo /o/


	8. Doubts

_This is a translation from The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por me deixar traduzir (:_

**Nota da tradutora:**

Boa tardeeeee, sweeties *-*

Falo com vocês lá em baixo ;P

Divirtam-se o/

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

**Doubts**

Sakura olhava fixamente para seu anel, na verdade, vinha fazendo isso com muita frequência nos últimos dias. Não que ela estivesse hipnotizada pelo belo anel de diamante, mas porque estava pensando que as coisas estavam indo rápido demais para seu gosto. Estava saindo com Sasuke há apenas seis meses e incomodava o fato de já estarem noivos. Claro, ela havia aceitado o acordo, o que incluía casar com ele, mas até esse momento não havia percebido que Sasuke queria se casar tão rápido. Às vezes, ela gostaria de ter algum para conversar sobre toda situação, mas havia pedido desde o começo que tudo fosse mantido em segredo. Talvez pudesse falar com Sasuke, pedir para que ele espere um pouco mais. Olhou para o anel novamente e suspirou antes de continuar com o trabalho.

**XxXxX**

Sakura chegou ao apartamento de Sasuke e esperou por ele confortavelmente sentada no sofá. Assim que ele chegou percebeu que algo estava errado. Caminhou até o sofá e sentou ao lado dela.

Sakura não sabia como dizer o que estava em sua mente, então decidiu ir direto ao ponto.

"Sasuke, primeiramente, você precisa saber que eu não vou faltar com minha palavra, mas eu acho que é cedo demais para pensar em casamento."

Sakura o viu franzir a testa. Ele não disse uma palavra se quer.

"Estamos saindo há apenas seis meses e a verdade é que eu não estou preparada para casar."

Sasuke continuou sem dizer uma palavra, apenas olhava fixamente enquanto ela continuava.

"Eu gostaria que pelo menos esperássemos completar 20 anos antes de casar."

Nenhuma palavra. Sakura estava começando a ficar irritada.

"Você poderia dizer alguma coisa? Está me dando nos nervos!"

Sasuke levantou os olhos para ela. Ele estava se perguntando qual seria a grande diferença em esperar um ano, mas não queria força-la enquanto não estivessem casados. Sakura ainda poderia voltar com a palavra quando quisesse e isso o causava um pouco de medo.

"Ok."

Sakura franziu a testa.

"Ok?"

"Ok."

"Tem certeza?"

Ela o observou cuidadosamente, nenhum traço de raiva no rosto dele.

"Então, obrigada... eu acho."

Ela esperava que a conversa fosse longa e incômoda, mas, uma vez mais, Sasuke a havia impressionado.

**XxXxX**

Sakura voltou para casa, naquela noite, empolgada depois da conversa que teve com Sasuke. Ainda teria algum tempo para ela antes de se casarem, tempo para tentar melhorar o relacionamento com Sasuke. Bem, já havia melhorado um pouco, mas o objetivo era fazer com que ele a amasse, como ela o amava. Entrou em casa com um sorriso no rosto ante de ouvir a mãe suspirar, obviamente a estava esperando chegar. Notou que a mãe segurava algo. Espere! Aquilo não eram suas pílulas anticonceptivas?

"Você está dormindo com ele?" foi mais uma afirmação do que propriamente uma pergunta "Você percebe o que está fazendo?" sua mãe estava vermelha de raiva.

"Mamãe, estamos saindo há seis meses. Quanto tempo você esperou até dormir com papai?"

Foi o único argumento que ela pôde pensar no momento. Quando sua mãe ficou mais vermelha, ela percebeu que não deveria ter dito nada.

"Não compare o seu pai que com esse criminoso!"

"Sasuke não é um criminoso!" ela parou de fala quando percebeu que havia gritado coma mãe.

"Vá embora!"

"O quê?" ela havia ouvido direito?

"Eu disse VÁ EMBORA! Você é uma vergonha para essa família! Se você quer ser a vadia de um criminoso, seja! Mas você não é mais minha filha!"

"Mas mamãe!"

"Sem 'mas', VÁ EMBORA!" como isso, ela segurou o braço de Sakura e a colocou para fora de casa, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Sakura não percebeu o que estava acontecendo e só depois de alguns minutos foi que ela entendeu que sua mão, na verdade, havia expulsado de casa. Começou a chorar, bateu na porta, implorando para que sua mãe a abrisse. Claro que ela poderia facilmente quebrar a porta se ela quisesse, mas não ousaria fazer isso com a casa de seus pais.

Meia hora depois, ela decidiu o que fazer. Sua própria mãe a dispersava. Como isso era possível? Antes que pudesse perceber para onde estava indo, ela se encontrou na frente da casa de Sasuke. Ele sentiu sua presença do outro lado da porta e a abriu antes que ela pudesse pensar em fazer algo.

"Sakura? Esqueceu alguma coisa?"

Sakura só conseguia chorar. Sasuke primeiro deu um passo para trás, mas rapidamente a segurou pelo braço e a guiou para dentro, fechou a porta e a abraçou apertado. Sakura não era o tipo de garota que chorava sem um bom motivo e ele suspeitava que algo realmente ruim tivesse acontecido. Contudo, não disse nada. Preferia esperar que ela se acalmasse para que depois ele pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa. Ela não tinha certeza se ela a coisa certa a fazer, era inexperiente em confortar garotas. Calmamente, acariciou as costas de Sakura até ela começar a relaxar, sentou a no sofá e foi até a cozinha preparar um chocolate quente. A noite estava fria e as mãos dela estavam congelando. Deu a ela a caneta com o chocolate quente e passou o braço ao redor de seus ombros.

"Minha mãe me colocou para fora de casa." Ela disse em um sussurro.

"Por quê?"

"Ela não gosta do nosso relacionamento."

Então a culpa era dele. Ele sabia que a mão dela não gostava do fato deles estarem juntos, mas ele nunca poderia imaginar que chegaria a esse ponto.

Tarde da noite, quando eles já estavam deitados na cama, ele a observou dormir calmamente. Começava a se questionar sobre o acordo. Sakura estava jogando fora sua liberdade, sua família e pelo quê? Ele não havia prometido nada a ela. Até quando ela disse que o amava, ele foi incapaz de dizer o mesmo para ela. Sentia em seus ombros o peso desse acordo. Talvez eles devessem parar antes que fosse tarde demais. Mas já não seria tarde demais?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Então, o que acharam do capítulo?

Bem, acho que já tem algo acontecendo, hein... Sasuke consolando Sakura foi tão cute *-*

Siiiim, eu queria pedir desculpa a vocês por demorar para postar o capítulo, mas final de semestre é um pouco puxado na universidade... Mas vou adiantar a tradução de alguns capítulo nessas férias já para não deixá-las na mão.

Estou pensando em postar duas vezes por semana, aproveitando que é férias... Então, vou postar nas segundas e nas quintas, a tarde por volta das 14h kkkkkkkk [vamos ver se consigo ser pontual, pelo menos dessa vez :P

Respondendo as reviews:

**Kekedia**: hehehe, que bom que animei seu sábado, embora faça muito tempo... Vamos agitar essas férias agora kkkkkkkk... Kisses ;*

**Sailor Sama**: hehehehee, não se preocupe, você não é a única pervertida por aqui kkk, quando se trada de SASUSAKU, não posso negar _' Continuo sim, sweet, kisses até o próximo ;*

**Wonderje**: Olá, obrigada *-* fico super feliz que esteja gostando... hehehee, não é muito fácil, mas é bem divertido no geral ;D own, continue acompanhando sim, a história é muito boa... kisses e até ;*

Kisses&Hugs, não se esqueçam de deixar reviews \('-')/


	9. Engaged

_This is a translation from The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por me deixar traduzir (:_

**Nota da tradutora:**

Boa tarrrrrrde :B

Como foi o fds de vocês? Baum? Ótximo? Ou péssimo porque não teve capítulo novo no fim de semana? [quero ver todo mundo escolhendo a última opção, hein kkkkkkkk brinks]

Mas vamos parar de enrolação ^_^

Boa leitura a todas, nos vemos lá em baixo o/

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

**Engaged**

Já faziam duas semanas que Sakura estava, oficialmente, morando com Sasuke. Ela não havia falado mais sobre os pais e Sasuke achava melhor não mencionar esse assunto tão delicado. Embora ele não fosse o tipo de cara que prestasse atenção aos sentimentos das outras pessoa (na verdade, ele não se importava nem um pouco), ele podia ver que o sorriso dela era forçado. Às vezes ela chorava a noite e quando isso acontecia, ele simplesmente passava o braço ao redor dela e a puxava para mais perto, acalmando-a.

Naquele sábado de manhã, os dois estavam em casa, Sakura ocupada lavando roupa enquanto Sasuke estava fazendo flexões. Quando mais tempo ele passava com ela, mais ele gostava. Sempre havia pensado que era o tipo de cara que não conseguiria viver em comunidade, e tinha a certeza que Sakura era a principal razão pela qual ele aceitou mudar tanto. Ela o olhava como um homem e não como um Uchiha. Talvez tenha sido esse o motivo que o levou a não acabar como acordo. Uma batida na porta interrompeu seus pensamentos, e mesmo antes de abrir a porta já sabia que era o terceiro integrante do time 7.

"Naruto, o que o trás aqui?"

Naruto não esperou nem um segundo, entrando no pequeno apartamento.

"Sakura," ele gritou "onde ela está?"

"Naruto?" Sakura apareceu da varanda, onde estava pendurando as roupas.

Naruto praticamente correu até ela e segurou suas mãos.

"Você está bem? Acabei de saber o que aconteceu entre você e sua mãe! Porque não me disse nada? Posso fazer alguma coisa por você? Você quer que eu vá até sua casa pegar algo para você?"

"Naruto, calma!" ele parou. Se ele aprendeu alguma coisa nesses últimos anos, seria a de que não deveria irritar Sakura. "Estou bem. Não se preocupe comigo."

"Tem certeza?" Naruto a analisou com desconfiança.

Sasuke assistia os dois sem interferir na conversa. Os dois eram muito próximos. Talvez Naruto fosse mais próximo a Sakura do que o próprio Uchiha, mesmo que eles estivessem tendo relações físicas.

Naruto estava balbuciado, quando de repente ele gritou.

"Sakura... Esse anel? Vocês estão noivos?"

"Sim, estamos." Sasuke respondeu enquanto Sakura corava violentamente "Espero que você esteja bem com isso."

De fato, ele realmente esperava que seu melhor amigo concordasse com o noivado.

"Claro que sim! Meus melhores amigos noivos. Um dia vocês terão bebês fofinhos e eu serei o tio Naruto!"

Sakura sorriu com a felicidade do amigo. Ela não tinha certeza se teria aceitado o acordo se, por acaso, Naruto não apoiasse. Já era ruim o suficiente sua mãe a ter banido de casa.

**XxXxX**

Rapidamente, e graças a Naruto, toda a vila ficou sabendo sobre o noivado. Não que eles pretendessem manter segredo, mas Sakura preferia esperar um pouco mais antes de anunciar. As pessoas estavam mais frias do que antes, mas ela tentava ignorar. Sakura havia notado também que as pessoas tendiam a mudar o comportamento quando ela estava andando com Sasuke. Insultos e críticas eram trocados por silêncio sempre que ela estava com o Uchiha.

O tempo passava e alguns meses depois as coisas começaram a se acalmar, assim que as pessoas se acostumavam de ver os dois juntos. Afinal de contas, Sakura parecia está bem e o noivado dos dois foi aprovado pela Hokage em pessoa.

Um ano depois do noivado, o casal estava planejando o casamento. O ano havia passado rápido demais para Sakura, e ela não tinha mais desculpas para atrasar a união de ambos.

Não que ela não quisesse. Haviam planejado se casar no Natal. Sakura tinha duas semanas livres antes da cerimônia e estava agora em uma loja especializada em casamentos, fazendo os últimos ajustes no vestido de noiva. O casamento seria simples, apenas para os amigos mais próximos, Sasuke sendo órfão e Sakura tendo problema com a mãe.

Ela havia tentado se reconciliar, havia mandado para a mãe um convite. Parecia que toda a comunicação com os pais estava acabada. Sakura havia pedido para que Tsunade a acompanhasse, Naruto já seria a testemunha de Sasuke.

Sakura olhou seu reflexo no enorme espelho. O vestido era bonito. Era um vestido sem alça e com pérolas costuradas aqui e ali.

"Wow" a vendedora exclamou, "você é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi. O noivo tem muita sorte!"

Sakura sorriu para a mulher. Provavelmente, essa mulher não sabia com quem ela iria se casar. Suspirou. Duas semanas e sua vida seria irremediavelmente ligada a de Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Então, parece que teremos um casamento em breve *-*

Infelizmente não tem nenhum link para como seria o vestido de Sakura, e eu que não vou me atrever a colocar um aqui, então, sejam livres para imaginá-lo como quiserem :D

Só lembrado que quinta tem capítulo novo.

Respondendo as reviews:

**Kekedia: **Ah, com certeza... Sinceramente eu não podia contar os dias para essas férias... Dios, é um inferno mesmo, estou com medo dos meus estágios :P Juro... kkkkk, tenho essa impressão também, que querem matar os pobres e sobrecarregados universitários. Mô problemão hehehehe, bjus, sweet, até o próximo o/

**Wonderje**: HSHSUAHUSHUEA.. Eu ri, é verdade... A bichinha quando acaba de fazer uma conquista é expulsa de casa .-. ninguém merece. Mas como tudo tem um lado baum, ela foi morar com o Sasuke *suspiros* quem dera eu morando com o Sasuke *-* ahahahaha... Sim, sim, prevejo uma mudança no coitado do Sasuke :D Bjus, sweet, até o próximo o/

**Tenshi-sama: **Dios, depois dessa ameaça eu tive que ser pontual USUAHSUAUSAUE [tenho medo das máfyas kkkkk]... Pois é, muito estranho mesmo u_ú nunca tinha visto review seu aqui... Mas como eu acredito muito nos escoteiros, aceitarei sua palavra hahahha... Bom que gosta de fic e vou continuar sim, bjus, sweet, até o próximo o/

Então, por hoje é só, nos vemos na quinta [nesse mesmo batlugar, nessa mesma bathora].

Kisses&Hugs, e não se esqueçam de deixar reviews \('-')/


	10. Tears

_This is a translation from The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por me deixar traduzir (:_

**Nota da tradutora:**

Boa noiteeeee ;D

Vamos logo a leitura que eu não tenho muito o que falar, esse capítulo me deixou chocada :s

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**Tears**

Dois dias para o casamento e Sakura se sentia ansiosa. Tudo estava pronto para a recepção, seria pequeno, desse modo não precisava muito tempo para prepara-lo. Não, não eram coisas materiais que a preocupavam, mas toda a ideia de ser uma Uchiha e no que isso implicaria. Ela levantou a cabeça que estava apoiada no tórax de Sasuke e o olhou. Ele estava lendo um livro sobre jutsus, não aparentava nenhuma preocupação. Mas percebeu que ela o olhava fixamente.

" O quê?"

"Você não está nervoso?" ele estava tão calma que a deixa louca.

"Não."

"Como assim?"

Ele a respondeu com outra pergunta.

"Porque eu deveria está nervoso?"

Certo, pensou Sakura suspirando, antes de colocar a cabeça novamente em seu tórax. Porque ele deveria está nervoso? Para ele seria apenas um pedaço de papel formalizando a união. União que seria fachada para o resto do mundo. Até os preparativos, ele deixou que ela fizesse do jeito que quisesse. Ele nem ao menos se importava.

Na manhã seguinte, eles foram surpreendidos por um grupo de garotas histéricas invadiram o apartamento enquanto eles tomavam café da manhã.

"Nós viemos sequestrar a noiva." Disse Ino com uma risada diabólica.

Sakura sorriu enquanto Temari e Ten-tem a seguraram e a puxaram para fora. Sasuke assistiu a tudo sem dizer uma palavra. Ele ouviu Sakura dizer um "Vejo você amamhã" antes de desaparecer, Hinata fechou a porta assim que saiu.

"Tanto faz." Mormurou Sasuke antes de voltar a beber seu café.

**XxXxX**

Sakura estava vendo seu reflexo no espelho com suas amigas ocupadas ao seu redor. Ino estava fazendo sua maquiagem, Temari seu cabelo e Hinata segurava o véu esperando Temari terminar. Ten-ten estava supervisionando tudo.

Um vez terminado tudo, elas a olharam de uma curta distância e ficaram boquiabertas com o quanto ela estava linda.

"Wow! Você está maravilhosa. Sasuke é um cara de sorte." Disse Temari que não notou a carranca da amiga.

"Quem pensaria que você seria a primeira a se casar?"

"Eu quero casar também!" reclamou Ino.

"Encontro o cara decente primeiro!" Ten-ten brincou antes de se virar para Sakura. "Espero que vê-los casados dê ao Neji a mesma ideia."

Hinata, que sabia que a conversa iria eventualmente parar no fato de que ela ainda continuava solteira, decidiu mudar o assunto.

"Acho que deveríamos voltar para o nosso lugar agora."

"Sim, você está certa." Concordou Temari enquanto Hinata suspirava de alívio. "Vamos, boa sorte Sakura! Não pise no vestido!"

As meninas a beijaram, Ino ficou já que seria a madrinha.

"Você está bem, Sakura? Parece tensa." Sakura não estava tensa, a palavra não era forte o suficiente para descrever o estava em que ela estava. Ela estava a ponto de ter um ataque. Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para o casamento e ela não tinha certeza de que seria a coisa certa a fazer.

"Você tem muita sorte, Sakura" continuou Ino. "Você vai se casar com o homem que você ama desde a sua infância eu espero que vocês dois sejam felizes."

Sakura sentiu lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos. Ela vinha querendo chorar desde que acordou, mas conseguiu segurar graças a alegria das amigas. Queria tanto dizer a Ino que esse casamento era uma farsa. Que o casal feliz, na verdade, era uma mentira!

Ouviu-se uma batida na porta e a cabeça de Ten-ten apareceu.

"Sakura esteja pronta, está quase na hora."

Sakura soltou as mãos de Ino e se sentou na cadeira antes de começar a chorar.

"Não Sakura! Sua maquiagem!" foi tudo que Ino pode dizer enquanto sua amiga rompia em lágrima.

Ino tinha certeza de que era o estresse que havia feito a amiga chorar. Ten-ten percebeu que era algo mais e saiu do cômodo. Ino tentou acalma-la, sem sucesso, decidiu chamar Tsunade. Se alguém pudesse acalmar Sakura, seria a Hokage. No entanto, não era a loira que Ino encontrou quando abriu a porta, mas Sasuke.

"Ten-ten me contou, deixe-me entrar."

"De jeito nenhum, você tem que esperar."

"Ino." Ele disse perigosamente.

"Não. Deixe que eu falo com ela, volte para a igreja."

"SAIA!" ele gritou. Ino parecia ter esquecido o quanto Sasuke poderia ser assustador e decidiu fazer o que ele havia pedido. Ele a empurrou e fechou a porta logo atrás dela. Foi até Sakura que ainda estava chorando, agachou-se em frente a ela e segurou as mãos dela em uma tentativa de esquecer o quanto ela estava linda, mesmo com a maquiagem lhe escorrendo pelo rosto.

"Sakura, qual o problema?"

Ela olhou para ele, mas continuou em silêncio.

"Não vou sair até que você me diga."

Sakura fez cara feia.

"Você quer saber o que está errado? Tudo bem, eu vou dizer o que está errado!" Sakura explodiu, chorando violentamente. " É este casamento, era para ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida, mas eu estou me casando com um cara que não me ama! Meus pais não estão nem aqui e eu não posso nem culpa-los porque eles, na verdade, estão certos. Eu me apaixonei por um cara que pegou a primeira garota que lhe passou pela frente e a fez entrar em um acordo idiota! Porque estou chorando? Sou a única culpada. Fui eu quem estupidamente aceitei o acordo."

Sasuke a olhou atentamente. Ela estava mal, muito mal, e era tudo culpa dele. Ele havia a colocado nisso. Precisa fazer alguma coisa e a apenas uma coisa vinha na cabeça dele nesse exato momento.

"Vamos terminar aqui." Ele disse ainda calmo.

Sakura congelou e parou de chorar abruptamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Estão vendo porque eu disse que estava chocada :O

Ó coisa, hein, Sasuke também, nem para demostrar que pelo menos gosta dela, se bem que acabar com tudo pode uma demonstração de afeto, mas esse tipo de demonstração não deixa muito feliz no momento :(

Respondendo as reviews:

**Kekedia: **Quer dizer, eu acho que é você, porque para ser um review seu, mas como não tem nome, fico na adivinhação /o/ Ah, gosh, tenho que estagiar no semestre de todo jeito, não tem jeito para mim, mas ainda bem que você se salvou... De nada, sweet, bjus e até o próximo ;DD

**Tenshi-sama:** Na verdade você pegou no meu ponto fraco, eu meio que tenho uma queda por livros com tema das máfyas, hehhe, super me fascina, mas no fundo tenho um medo danado _' HSUAHSUUAHE, ela pulou um pouco, mas você tem razão, todo mundo quer ver logo o casamento hoho' Na verdade, essa sua dúvida é muito boa, e como eu não posso falar nada [não escrevi a fic], mas vou dizer o que me pareceu: ele esquecer as regras kkkkkk, é o que eu acho [crise de riso]... Bjus, sweet, obrigada *-* até o próximo ;DD

**Roquira Marani:** Oieeee, seja bem vinda... As reviews é claro, vai ver que você já ler a fic a um tempão. Ler? Kkkkkkk, o Naruto é um lindo mesmo, quando ele entrou no apartamento eu juro que pensei que ele ia falar que não queria os dois junto e blábláblá, mas ai ele aparece com essa de tio, eu ri viu :P Bjus, sweet, até o próximo ;DD

Anony: Own, sweet, você não colocou o nome, o que me deixou bem curiosa, mas acho que você é a , estou certa? *-* kkkkkk, não me admira que o seu capítulo favorito tenha sido o 'getting hot' hoho', até agora esse é o que chegar mais perto de ser cute entre SasuSaku... Mas vão ter outro pela frente hasuhaushuahuea, eu não disse nada :x

** : **HUSHUAHSUE, né, a Temari ficou bem safada mesmo nessa fic.. Engraço, porque eu acho ela bem esquentadinha no anime .-. Own, a cena na cozinha é uma coisa mesmo *-* Bjus, sweet, até o próximo ;DD

Então, é isso por hoje, desculpinha por postar a noite, dormi demais .-.

Não esqueça que segunda tem capítulo novo /o/ yupeeee*

Beijs e deixem reviews *-*


	11. Until death do us part?

_This is a translation from The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por me deixar traduzir (:_

**Nota da tradutora:**

BOA TARDEE!

Sem muita conversa, lá em baixo falo com vocês \o/

Boa leitura ;*

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

**Until death do us part?  
><strong>

"O quê?"

"Vamos acabar esse acordo agora, antes que seja tarde demais."

"Mas... E o seu clã?"

Sasuke suspirou. Ele está disposto a desistir de seu clã por ela? O que estava errado com ele?

"Eu estava equivocado. Eu pensei que se fosse com você, isso funcionaria. Você é forte, mentalmente e fisicamente. Mas eu percebi que eu pedi demais a você. Desculpe-me."

Sakura não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Sasuke estava se desculpando. Ele achava que ela acabar com o acordo. Ela não quis dizer dessa forma. Estava chorando devido a todas as emoções que borbulhavam em seu corpo, mas não significava que ela quisesse que o relacionamento deles acabasse. Não queria que isso acontecesse. Por mais que as coisas pudessem ser difíceis, ela estava apaixonada por ele e não queria perdê-lo. Ele não deu chance para que ela falasse, continuou com seu discurso.

"Você deveria se casar com alguém que a ame verdadeiramente." o coração de Sakura doeu com esse comentário. "Por mais que eu me importe com você, não tenho certeza se sou capaz de dar a felicidade que você merece. " Sim, porque essa garota que estava se sacrificando por ele, merecia ser feliz. E o mais curioso, ele desejava ser o que poderia fazê-la feliz.

Sakura ouviu com cuidado. Ele se importava com ela. Era melhor do que imaginava. Pelo menos, ele sentia alguma coisa por ela. Agora que ela tinha uma chance para escapar do acordo, não conseguia encontrar nenhuma razão para que acabar com tudo.

"Eu sei, bem demais, como é amar alguém que não te ama de volta. Eu não quero colocar alguém na mesma situação. Eu prefiro amar alguém a receber."

Sasuke considerou suas palavras. Ela não queria estar com alguém que a amasse se isso significasse o sofrimento dele. Essa garota era incrível. Sabia que tinha pedido a pessoa certa. No entanto, não estava apaixonado por ela. Ele conseguiria colocar esse fato de lado e se casar com ela? Pessoalmente ele não se importava, mas ela não iria se arrepender daqui a alguns anos?

"Sakura, você tem certeza? É sua última chance."

Sakura assentiu, secando suas lagrimas. Sasuke sorriu e acariciou sua bochecha.

"Posso apenas pedir uma coisa?"

"Manda."

"Quando estivermos casados, você poderia apenas me fazer sentir como se eu fosse amada. Eu sei que é algo estranho a se pedir, mas não quero me sentir como se estivesse aqui apenas para ajudá-lo, não quero me sentir como se estivesse fora da sua vida, como se eu fosse transparente."

Sasuke sorriu.

"Sakura, no segundo em que você ganhar meu sobrenome se tornará alguém da minha família. Uma família muito querida. A pessoa mais importante para mim em todo o planeta."

Sakura foi pega de surpresa pelas palavras dele. Não era essa uma maneira de dizer que a amava? Mas, há pouco, ele disse que apenas se importava com ela.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta. Tsunade entrou no cômodo.

"Sasuke, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

O jovem deu com os ombros.

"Tano faz." continuou a Hokage, "Sakura, tenho uma surpresa para você!"

Então, o pai de Sakura entrou sorrindo para a filha.

"Pai!" Sakura correu até o pai e jogou as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, abraçando-o.

"Pai, como você está aqui?"

"Bem, Hokage-Sama me encontrou hoje e perguntou como eu poderia não assistir ao casamento da minha própria filha. Mas eu nem estava sabendo que você iria se casar! Sua mãe não me disse nada! Nós tivemos uma discussão e bem, aqui estou."

Sakura soltou o pai apenas para abraçar Tsunade.

"Obrigada."

A Hokage a abraçou de volta.

"De nada. Agora se apresse, os convidados estão esperando!"

Sakura assentiu antes de chamar Ino para que ajudasse com a maquiagem. Sasuke e M. Haruno foram para seus lugares, deixando as garotas sozinhas. Estavam indo para a Igreja quando o pai de Sakura parou Sasuke.

"Desculpe-me por... tudo. Eu não tenho nada contra você. Conheci o seu pai e o respeitava muito. Estou muito orgulhoso por ter escolhido minha filha. Por favor, cuide dela."

Sasuke sorriu pela milionésima vez naquele dia.

"Cuidarei."

**XxXxX**

Alguns minutos depois, estavam na frente do padre trocando os votos. Sakura chorava, de novo, assim como suas amigas. Sasuke sorria, de novo (o que estava se tornando um hábito naquele dia). Depois do famoso 'pode beijar a noiva', os recém-casados compartilharam um rápido beijo e viraram para os amigos. Quando Sasuke notou algo que não era de seu agrado. Sua visão foi bloqueada pelas amigas de Sakura que os rodeavam para parabenizá-los, decidiu deixar isso para outro momento, o dia já havia sido cansativo o suficiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Então? Para quem achou que eles não iriam se casar, alívio, hein... Tá bom de drama com a mãe de Sakura /o/ 'hehehehehe

Bem, eu vou postar DOIS capítulos hoje, esse que vocês acabaram de ler *-* e outro, mas o próximo só sai lá no finalzinho da tarde, porque preciso terminar de betar – não tenho beta, então eu faço todo o serviço sujo kkkkkkkkkkk' #brinks

Adivinhem! O próximo capítulo é a tão esperada noite de núpcias *-* Já estou vendo que vão ficar todas felizes hoje \o/

Respondendo as reviews:

**Kekedia: **Yeap, eu achei muito bom esse novo layout do FF. Tomei um baita susto, mas agora que já passou até me acostumei ;P Right, o Sasu tem que ser sempre o Sasu não importa em que situação... Ia ser meio estranho ele se declarando assim de cara .-. Own, sweet, de nada... Bjus e até o próximo o/

**Tenshi-sama: **Não acredito no que meus olhos estão lendo :O [kkkkk] Por um segundo me senti abandonada *Snif snif*. Brinks, eu sei como é, eu sou meio aperreada, não consigo acompanhar tradução :s Own, que bom que ainda verei você por aqui *-* Ninguém merece uma fic _a la_ sessão da tarde .-. kkkkkkkkkk... Okay, vou continuar, pode deixar... Bjus, sweet, a gente se vê no próximo o/

**Mina-Chan6: **Oieee, Mina... Seja bem vinda \o/ a minha humilde tradução (: hehehe' Sasuke é bem difícil de assumir que sente alguma coisa, tadinha da Saky... Fiquei muito feliz com todos os seus reviews, muito atencioso de sua parte comentar *-* Obrigada, sweet, bjus e nos vemos no próximo ;)

**Jayjay:** Oieeee, sweet, continuo sim... Pode deixar :) brigade pela reviews *-* bjus e até o próximo /o/

Sim, quero agradecer as fofas: **Lou**, **lolzinha**, **keke** e **saku-chan**; que deixaram reviews nos primeiros capítulos ... Fico feliz em saber que estão gostando *-*

Outra coisa, eu tive alguns reviews anônimos também, e não sei se são todos da mesma pessoa ou de pessoas diferentes, mas eu gostaria de dizer que adorei recebe-los...

Dios, a nota está ficando grande demais O_O

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo e NÃO ESQUEÇAM que HOJE A TARDE tem capítulo NOVO \('-')/


	12. Wedding Night

_This is a translation from The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por me deixar traduzir (:_

**Nota da tradutora:**

Então, aqui está o segundo capítulo de hoje.

Aproveitem-no ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

**Wedding Night**

Sasuke e Sakura estavam dançando, ou provavelmente estavam se movendo muito devagar na pista de dança. A jovem noiva tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Sasuke e ele tinha as mãos ao redor da cintura dela, não moviam mais do que a música. A recepção já havia terminando e a maioria dos convidados já estavam em casa.

"Olhe para ela." Disse Ten-ten para Temari enquanto estavam sentadas sozinhas em uma mesa, "Estou com tanta inveja dela. Não que eu não esteja feliz, não me entenda mal."

Temari suspirou.

"Eu entendo, não se preocupe. Só espero que com esse casamento Shikamaru acabe fazendo o mesmo. É melhor que ele se apresse ou eu vou acabar pedindo ele em casamento."

As duas garotas suspiraram.

"Sakura, acho que está na hora de irmos, você está exausta." Sasuke murmurou para sua então esposa.

Sakura levantou a cabeça para poder olhá-lo.

"Você está com pressa?" ela perguntou d maneira divertida, sabendo perfeitamente que Sasuke estava ansioso para a noite de núpcias.

"Na verdade, estou sim, não posso esperar para tirar esse vestido de você." Ele sorriu quando a viu corar. Agora ela é toda minha, ele pensou. Foi quando ele se lembrou de ter visto uma certa pessoa olhando para Sakura com muita insistência. Como ele não virá nada antes?

"Sasuke, você está bem?" Sakura o tirou de seus pensamentos assim que viu a raiva estampada no rosto dele.

"Sim, estou, não se preocupe."

Uma hora depois, eles estavam de volta ao apartamento. Sakura não conseguia mais aguentar o vestido, e a única coisa que queria era tirá-lo. Ela foi direto para o banheiro enquanto Sasuke colocava os presentes de casamento em cima da mesa. Depois se sentou no sofá, os pés dele doíam por ter ficado muito tempo em pé e dançando. Tirou os sapatos e o paletó antes de abrir alguns botões da camisa. Ouviu Sakura fazer barulho no banheiro e foi ver o que a incomodava. Assim que ela o viu, virou para que as suas costas ficassem de frente para ele.

"Por favor, me ajude, ou eu prometo que vou rasgar esse vestido até que ele saia de mim."

Sasuke pegou a fita que apertava o vestido e trabalhou no nó que Ino havia feito pela manhã, enquanto murmurava em seu ouvido:

"Esse é o meu trabalho, não seu." Ele começou a beijar o lóbulo da orelha dela, depois seu pescoço antes de beijar seus ombros. Ele deixou o nó de lado e virou Sakura de frente para ele solicitando seus lábios. Quando o beijo se tornou mais intenso, Sakura de repente empurrou Sasuke deixando-o de cara feia.

"Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo na hora em que você tirar esse maldito vestido de mim."

Sakura ficou de costa mais uma vez e esperou pacientemente que ele fizesse o que ela havia mandado. Sasuke suspirou antes de voltar a trabalhar no nó outra vez. Depois de alguns minutos, ele estava começando a perder a paciência e poderia dizer que Sakura também.

"Posso rasgá-lo?"

"Não! Olhe, Sasuke, é melhor que você consiga desatar esse nó, ou então nada de noite de núpcias!"

De jeito nenhum que ele deixaria que um pedaço de tecido arruinar sua noite. Droga, ele era o melhor o ninja de Konoha, ou era o que ele pensava, e não conseguia ao menos desatar um nó! Se ele soubesse não teria bebido tanto Champagne. Depois de uns bons cinco munitos, ele ganhou a batalha contra o tecido e Sakura pode finalmente sentir o vestido deslizar pelo seu corpo.

"Finalmente!" ela suspirou em alívio. O vestido caiu no chão e Sasuke ficou aturdido com o que viu. Sakura estava vestida com a lingerie mais sensual que já havia visto nela. Ela estava usando um sutiã sem alças com uma longa linha, combinando com a calcinha e as meias brancas. Ele não precisava de nada mais para tenta-lo.

Ele a agarrou pela cintura e a puxou para ele. Sakura decidiu que estava na hora de tirar a roupa do marido e em alguns segundos ele estava apenas de boxers.

"Então, Sasuke-kun," Sakura sussurrou para ele sensualmente, "você pretende fazer amor com a sua esposa no banheiro?"

Os dois haviam bebido muito e Sasuke tinha certeza que a noite não iria durar muito. Ele segurou a esposa, passando uma mão a baixo dos joelhos dela e a outra em suas costas, e foi até o quarto. Lá, o casal descobriu que os lençóis foram trocados por lençóis de seda e que tinham pétalas de rosa por toda a cama. Sakura sorriu para o que provavelmente foi a ideia de Temari e Ino. Sasuke não deu àquilo nenhum segundo de seu pensamento, deitou-a na cama e atacou seus lábios.

"Agora, deixe-me torna-la oficialmente minha esposa." Sakura sorriu enquanto Sasuke a acariciava em todos os lugares. Jugando que ela usava muita roupa, ele decidiu tirar algumas peças. Fez cara feia quando percebeu que o sutiã dela tinha a mesma presilha que o vestido. Sakura percebeu seu olhar e puxou o nó. O sutiã soltou e ela pode ver a carranca dele desaparecer. Ótimo, ela tinha conseguido salvar seu sutiã de ser rasgado.

Sasuke tirou o sutiã antes partir para a calcinha, deixando-a apenas de meias. Em seguida, ele acariciou seus seios enquanto a abri-a para ele. Seus lábios desceram para seu estômago, descendo até chegar ao seu ponto mais íntimo. Ele começou a satisfazê-la com a língua e a ganhar gemidos mais altos de sua esposa. Sakura pressionada a cabeça dele ainda mais contra ela quando Sasuke parou de repente o que estava fazendo.

"Não pare." Ela implorou.

"Desculpe-me, amor, mas não acredito que seremos capazes de durar muito essa noite."

Espera, pensou Sakura, ele realmente a havia chamado de 'amor'? Ela se esqueceu de quanto quando o sentiu dentro de si. Sasuke começou com os movimentos de vai e vem devagar antes de aumentar a velocidade. As mãos dele seguravam-na fortemente enquanto as dela estavam em suas costas, pressionando para que ele fosse mais fundo nela. Depois de alguns minutos, Sasuke não conseguia mais aguentar, deu uma ultima estocada, provocando o orgasmo dela. Sasuke caiu ao seu lado ofegante. Logo, ambos, esposa e marido estavam dormindo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Wow, então, ai está o tão esperado capítulo :D

Até que fim os dois se casaram, nuss, a coisa estava começando a ficar complicada.

Agradecendo a anony que deixou reviews no capítulo anterior :DD hehehe'

Bem, por hoje é só... Até segunda \o/ não se esqueçam que tem capítulo novo *-*

_Kisses&Hugs _


	13. Back Home

_This is a translation from The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por me deixar traduzir (:_

**Nota da tradutora:**

Oieeee, a todas... Aviso antes de começar o capítulo: a autora começou essa história há um tempinho, então, ainda não havia saído no mangá/anime algumas explicações que hoje já sabemos, por isso, não condenem...

Só isso...

Divirtam-se com a leitura ;*

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

**Back Home**

Sakura acordou uma manhã pensando no que ela poderia fazer o resto do dia. Talvez ela convencesse Sasuke a leva-la ao cinema ou alguma coisa do tipo. Ela rolou na cama para ver se Sasuke já estava acordado, mas congelou quando viu a expressão no rosto dele, seus olhos grudados no teto. Ela poderia dizer que algo estava errado só de olhar para seu rosto. Ele estava com raiva e ela sabia melhor do que ninguém que um Sasuke raivoso era um Sasuke perigoso. Mesmo assim, ela se aproximou dele e colocou cuidadosamente a mão em seu braço. Ele virou o olhar para ela e a raiva foi rapidamente substituída por surpresa.

"Sasuke, tem alguma coisa errada?" ela se arriscou a perguntar.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de colocar a mão na bochecha dela.

"Você iria a um lugar comigo?"

Sakura se perguntou onde ele a levaria. Ela sempre era a única a decidir onde eles iriam, Sasuke nunca se importou com isso.

Ela acenou com a cabeça antes de ele se levantar e começar a se vestir. Sakura fez o mesmo e depois de um rápido café da manhã, eles saíram de mãos dadas pelas ruas de Konoha, Sasuke obviamente sabia para onde ir. Depois de uma breve caminha, no qual nenhum deles falou uma palavra, pararam em frente a um portão de madeira. Sakura ofegou assim que percebeu onde estavam. No lado direito da porta imponente tinha uma placa que dizia: "UCHIHA".

Ele a havia levado no lugar em que seus pesadelos haviam começado.

**XxXxX**

Sakura sentiu um mal-estar enquanto passava pelas casas do distrito Uchiha. Era como se ela pudesse sentir vários olhos virados para ela, seguindo-a, perguntando silenciosamente o que ela estava fazendo ali. Ela lançou um olhar para Sasuke, mas ele estava olhando obstinadamente para frente. Porque ele decidiu leva-la ali? Será que ele não quer esquecer o seu passado? Ela decidiu reunir a pouca coragem que tinha e perguntar diretamente.

"Sasuke?"

Ele se virou para ela.

"O que estamos fazendo aqui?"

Ele olhou-a por um momento antes de responder.

"Sakura, eu quero morar aqui."

Sakura congelou por um momento. Morar aqui. Aqui. Com todas aquelas casas vazias, todas aquelas memórias que ela tinha certeza que iria invadir a mente dele em cada passo que ele der, em cada esquina que ele passar. Porque ele queria impor aquela tortura a si mesmo?

"Sasuke, você tem certeza que é uma boa ideia? Quero dizer, você não acha que seria melhor comprar uma casa novo onde podemos construir nossa vida e deixar o passado para trás."

Sasuke pereceu pensar por um momento antes de virar para Sakura.

"Desculpe-me. Eu sei que estou obrigando você a isso, mas foi aqui onde o clã terminou e é aqui que eu quero que ele recomece."

Ela não podia argumentar. Sasuke já havia se decidido. Sakura olhou ao redor e soltou um suspiro. Era obvio que fazia anos que ninguém habitava esse distrito. Sasuke andou até uma porta com um símbolo incrustrado nela.

"Essa é a casa dos meus pais." Sem mais palavras, ele desapareceu dentro dela e a esposa apreçou-se em segui-lo. Ela foi recebida pelas teias de aranha e poeira, não podia fazer nada a não ser pensar na limpeza que teria que fazer. Ela seguiu o marido até que ele parou em um certo cômodo, seus olhos fixos no chão. Seguindo seus olhos, ela procurou pela coisa que havia captado a atenção dele, mas não achou nada. Depois ela entendeu pela expressão de dor que viu nos olhos dele. Deve ter sido ali. Onde seus pais foram mortos pelo irmão dele. Não tinha certeza se morar ali seria uma boa ideia, mas o que ela poderia dizer para mudar a decisão dele?

'Nada' uma vozinha falou em sua cabeça.

Então ela fez o que melhor sabia fazer. Distraí-lo.

"Então, Sasuke, o que você acha de colocar um grande tapete aqui com um sofá confortável e uma TV enorme na frente? Ou talvez um tatame? Vamos precisar pintar a parede. Acho que algo como amarelo pálido ou creme cairia bem nesse cômodo."

Sasuke sorriu. Ele sabia o que ela estava tentando fazer. E o melhor era que ela estava tendo sucesso.

**XxXxX**

Alguns dias depois, Sakura estava ajoelhada no chão, esfregando o chão de madeira enquanto Sasuke pintava a parede da cozinha. No pouco tempo que ela havia estado na casa, Sakura passou a gostar e agora esperava ansiosa o momento de viver nela. Era estranho pensar que outra família havia vivido e morrido ali. Fazia com que ela sentisse medo. Como uma coisa desse tipo havia acontecido? Ela olhou alguns álbuns de família, enquanto separava todo o material deixado na casa, e olhando as fotos, eles pareciam uma família feliz. Então o que poderia ter acontecido para levar o filho mais velho a fazer uma coisa dessa?

Ela suspirou antes de soltar a escova que estava usando para limpar. Decidiu que eles haviam feito o suficiente para aquele dia e deitou-se no chão.

"Sasuke, eu não consigo mais limpar, vamos para casa!" ela se queixou.

Sasuke concentrado na parede que estava pintando, não virou a cabeça quando respondeu.

"Assim que eu terminar."

Sakura esperou pacientemente enquanto olhava para o seu bem desenvolvido marido ao fazer uma coisa tão simples como pintar. Como ele poderia ser tão sexy coberto de tinta? Sakura balançou a cabeça. Estava começando a pensar como Ino. Mas ela difícil para ela parar esses pensamentos quando estava com ele.

Perdida em seus pensamos, ela não viu quando ele se virou e se aproximou dela.

"..-ra? Sakura?"

"O quê? O que você disse?"

"Eu disse vamos para casa."

Ele estendeu a mão para ajuda-la a se levantar.

"Então, onde você estava sonhando com o seu marido bonitão?"

Sakura congelou. Sasuke não era do tipo que fazia piadas. Depois ela entendeu o que ele estava querendo dizer e suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. E, outra vez, Sasuke vez uma coisa que não era da personalidade dele. Ele riu antes de se dirigir para a porta.

Sakura continuou parada, chocada. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e ela prometeu a si mesma substituir todas as lembranças ruins que ele tinha nessa casa por lembranças maravilhosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Então, esse foi o capítulo de hoje... Postei super cedo [00:19 da segunda feira], porque vou passar o dia fora e não queria deixar vocês sem capítulo, como na segunda passado.

Capítulo meio tenso com Sasuke decidindo mora no distrito Uchiha, ó coisa tensa... Mas fazer o que? Sasuke é Sasuke e eu iria com ele para qualquer lugar – perva – e suspeito que Sakura também *-*

Respondendo as reviews:

**Kekedia:** HUASHUHAUSHE, acho que todas as anônimas daqui para frente vou pensar que foi você :DD #brinks. Mas a configuração meio que ajuda _" de nada, sweet, bejus e até o próximo \o/

Por hoje é só, até quinta ;*

_BibiAlbano_.


	14. Troubled

**Nota da tradutora:**

Boa tardeee!

Desculpa pela demorada em postar hoje, mas pelo menos estou postando no dia, certo? ;D

Boa leitura ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

**Troubled**

Sakura se virou na cama procurando o calor que emanava do marido, mas encontrou o espaço ao lado dela vazio. Ela lançou um olhar para o relógio. Lá estava 1:47 da manhã. Onde ele estava? Ela parou para ouvir se ele estava no banheiro, mas nenhum som veio de lá e a luz estava desligada. Sentou-se na cama e pisou nos chinelos antes de ir até a porta. Abriu e andou até o andar de baixo ligando as luzes. Quando ela se aproximou da sala de estar, ouviu uma respiração, provavelmente vindo da TV. Entrou na sala para encontrar Sasuke sentando no sofá.

"Sasuke," ela perguntou "tem algum problema?"

Sasuke virou a cabeça para ela, nem um pouco surpreso em vê-la, já que havia sentido o chakra se aproximando.

"Não consegui dormir." Ele simplesmente disse enquanto novamente voltava a encarar a TV.

Sakura suspirou. Eles haviam se mudado há poucos dias e suspeitava que Sasuke teria pesadelos à noite. Mas claro que ele não admitiria isso a ela. Foi até o sofá e se aninhou ao lado dele enquanto ele passava o braço ao redor de seus ombros. Só depois Sakura percebeu o que ele estava assistindo e franziu a testa. Um filme de terror no qual uma menina era perseguida por algum tipo de caçador. Ainda franzindo a testa, ela virou o rosto para encarar o homem ao seu lado e falou cuidadosamente.

"Sasuke, não tenho certeza se assistir esse tipo de filme vá ajudar você de alguma maneira."

Ele poderia ter ficado com raivo, poderia ter ignorado o comentário dela, mas Sakura nunca imaginaria que ele diria o que ele disse.

"Preciso manter minha cabeça ocupada para evitar pensar em minha família. E como você estava dormindo, pensei que assistir TV fosse uma boa distração."

Sakura ficou aturdida. Sasuke havia aberto o coração para ela. Isso a fez se sentir feliz naquele momento que ela quase se esqueceu da dor que ele sentia. Sorriu e o abraçou forte.

"Não sabia que eu era uma distração para você." Ela disse meio alegre, meio irritada.

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer." Ele falou beijando-a na testa.

"Você deveria ter me acordado. Eu não me importaria."

Ele sorriu. Sabia que ela diria aquilo. Sabia que ela entenderia que ele se sentiria incomodado por estar de volta aqui. Mas ela não o pressionava. Ele amava ele lado maduro dela.

"Volte para a cama comigo."

Sakura não queria que ele continuasse a assistir esse filme estupido. Não era saudável.

"Você vai me distrair lá?" ele brincou com ela, virando-se para olhá-la.

Ela se virou para ele, surpresa com o que ele acabara de dizer. Sorriu e o beijou nos lábios.

"Darei meu melhor com tanto que você me mantenha aquecida."

"Tenho certeza que posso fazer isso!"

Ele desligou a TV e levou Sakura nos braços até o quarto.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Sakura, vamos ou então chegaremos atrasados." Ele chamou pela esposa que estava levando uma eternidade para ficar pronta.

"Sim, sim. Estou pronta." Ela disse descendo as escadas. Estava linda em seu vestido sem alças envolvia seu corpo até a cintura antes de descer mais solto. Sasuke sorriu para ela, obviamente gostando do que via. Ele pegou sua mão e a guiou até uma capela no centro da vila, onde Temari e Shilamaru iriam se casar.

"Tameri deve está tão feliz, faz tanto tempo que ela sonha em se casar com Shikamaru!" Sakura balbuciou a caminho.

Sasuke não disse nada, mas pensou que se fosse ele, pensaria duas vezes antes de propor casamento a uma mulher do temperamento de Temari. Ao contrário de Sakura que fica irritada por um bom motivo, Temari parece está sempre com raiva e pronta para bater em seu pobre namorado. Como Shikamaru lidava com isso era um mistério para ele.

Assim que chegar, eles se tornaram o centro das atenções para a aversão de Sasuke. Estavam casados há alguns meses agora, as pessoas estão curiosas para ver que tipo de garota era louca o suficiente para se casar com o infame Uchiha Sasuke. Isso fez Sasuke sorrir quando viu os olhares fixos neles. As mulheres foram examinar Sakura da cabeça aos pés, inveja e desprezo evidente em seus olhos; enquanto os homens estavam, obviamente, aprovando-a. Ele não tinha certeza qual dos dois ele detestava mais, porém estava de alguma forma orgulhoso pela esposa está recebendo tanta atenção.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Shikamaru e Temari foram casados uma hora depois, na presença das amigas que choravam e dos amigos com um sorriso amarelo estampado no rosto. Sasuke, naquele momento, se perguntou se Naruto não iria chorar também.

Seguindo a sessão de fotos e a festa de casamento, Sasuke estava entediado. Ele não gostava de toda aquela agitação e não gostava de está vestindo um terno estúpido. Ele também sabia o que a esposa em breve pediria e não estava muito feliz com isso.

"Sasuke."

Lá vem.

"Vamos dançar!" Sakura estava puxando seu braço, tentando levantá-lo da cadeira.

"Não, eu não quero." Ele duvidava de que isso fosse adiantar, mas ele pelo menos tinha que tentar.

"Pooooooor faaaaavoooooooor, Sasuke." Como ele odiava quando ele choramingava como um pinto.

"Você não pode dançar com outra pessoa?"

Sakura se virou nos calcanhares e desapareceu no meio da multidão de convidados. Ótimo. Agora ela estava de mal humor. Ele perdeu o sinal de chakra dela por alguns minutos antes de encontrá-la na pista de dança com Naruto. Ele estava sonhando ou a mão de Naruto estava muito em baixo nas costas de Sakura do que deveria?

Ele olhou atentamente os dois dançando; rindo, tentou não se levantar e separar os dois. Na mesa ao lado ele sabia que Hinata estava fazendo o mesmo.

De repente, ele viu o sorriso de Sakura desaparecer e ela parar repentinamente. Estava ao lado dela em poucos segundos.

"Sakura, o que aconteceu? O que você fez com ela?" ele disse virando a cabeça para Naruto.

"Não fiz nada." o loiro se defendeu.

Sasuke levou-a até uma cadeira e a sentou.

"Vá procurar Tsunade." Ele falou para Naruto.

"Não! Sasuke, eu não estou doente."

"Então, o que aconteceu?"

Sasuke sentou-se ao lado dela e derramou água em um copo esperando pela resposta dela. Enquanto a olhava beber água, ele ponderou. Foi a primeira vez em anos que ele realmente se preocupou com alguém. Percebeu que ele estava ligado a ela. Ela tinha conseguido um lugar em seu coração. Um lugar pequeno, mas mesmo assim um lugar. Perdeu a linha de pensamento quando ouviu sua voz.

"Se importaria de ir para casa agora?"

"Claro que não."

Eles se levantaram, parabenizaram os noivos antes de tomar o caminho de casa. Enquanto caminhavam para casa, ele percebeu a preocupação estampada no rosto dela.

Naruto havia dito algo ou era alguma outra coisa? Decidiu deixá-la em paz por enquanto. Sakura não era o tipo de garota que ficava em silêncio por muito tempo e ela parecia chateada demais com alguma coisa.

A última coisa que queria era deixá-la com raiva. Depois de tudo, eles haviam acabado de restaurar a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Own, muito fofo o Sasuke com ciuminho *-*

Respondendo as reviews:

**Kekedia: **Heeey, keke, eu sinceramente não sei se é uma boa ideia... Tadinho do Sasu, mas se ele não enfrentar agora, quando ele irá fazê-lo, certo? Também acho, uma hentai ali faria toda a diferença, mas eu acho que a Isuzu é bem tímida _' De nada, sweet, beijos e até o próximo /o/

**Tenshi-sama: **Oieee, Tenshi, há quanto tempoooo? Já estava com saudades de você e das mafyas* heheheh Mas eu te desculpo, sei como é férias, tudo para fazer ao mesmo tempo :s Verdade, nada se compara a ler em português .-. muito melhor :) Lembre-se, se você fizer o clube eu estou dentro kkkk... Bjus, sweet, até o próximo /o/

Então, por hoje é só... Até **segunda**, não se esqueçam e a partir da próxima semana postarei toda SEGUNDA, QUARTA E SEXTA \('-')/ isso mesmo

Kisses&Hugs,

_BibiAlbano._


	15. Something Wrong

_This is a translation from The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por me deixar traduzir (:_

**Nota da tradutora:**

Capítulo saindo um pouco tarde, mas ainda segunda /o/

Boa leitura a todas ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

**Something wrong**

Sasuke estava aproveitando os últimos raios de sol para treinar um pouco mais. Estava no meio de junho e o tempo era perfeito para sessões de treino. Enquanto ele estava tentando concentrar seu chakra em um ponto preciso, surpreendeu-se ao perceber que estava pensando na esposa. Ela não havia dito nada sobre o que aconteceu há alguns dias atrás e por mais que isso o incomode, ele não queria força-la a nada. Estranho. Sakura não era do tipo que escondia as coisas dele. Ela se sentia tão frustrada quando Sasuke se recusava a conversar com ela. Estava estranhada desde o casamento de Temari. Não falava muito, como se estivesse preocupada com alguma coisa.

O moreno suspirou quando decidiu que o treino não iria ter sucesso hoje. Juntou suas coisas antes de voltar para casa.

'Casa'. Como essa palavra soava maravilhosa nesses últimos meses. Sabia que havia feito uma ótima escolha se casando com Sakura, tinha certeza disso. Ele ainda não tinha certeza se poderia dizer que a amava, mas essa se empenhando em fazê-la esquecer desse fato. Verdade seja dita, ele não era o marido dos sonhos de nenhuma garota. O casal compartilhava tarefas domésticas; ele regularmente comprava flores para ela e fazia tudo que é preciso para deixá-la feliz. Também era irrevogavelmente atraído pelo corpo dela. Não conseguia passar muito tempo sem abraça-la ou beijá-la e tinha certeza que ela adorava isso tanto quanto ele. Sasuke sorriu e se apressou ainda mais, impaciente em encontrar sua amável esposa.

Assim que ele colocou um pé dentro de casa, foi recebido pelo delicioso cheiro da comida que sua esposa preparava. Havia acabado de tirar os sapatos quando Sakura chegou perto dele, segurou-o pela mão e o levou até a sala de jantar, onde uma mesa a luz de vela estava arrumada.

"Aqui, Sasuke, sente-se." Sakura o fez sentar antes de desaparecer na cozinha.

"Qual é o problema?" Sasuke perguntou de onde estava sentando.

A rosada voltou com dois pratos, depois se sentou em frente a ele.

"Coma primeiro."

Ela não disse mais nada e começou a mastigar sua comida. Sasuke a assistiu por um momento antes de começar a comer um pouco rápido demais para o que ele estava acostumado a fazer. Tinha que dizer que a comida estava boa demais mesmo que ele não houvesse tirado o tempo necessário para apreciá-la.

"Então?" ele perguntou impaciente assim que terminou de comer.

Sakura manteve o olhar baixo quando começou a falar.

"Na verdade... Eu tenho um presente para você."

Ela se abaixou um pouco para o lado direito e segurou uma caixa. Sasuke franziu a sobrancelha. Um presente, pelo quê? Não era seu aniversário. Então ele foi atingido pela verdade. Ela deveria ter algum motivo para se desculpar. Ela tinha um olhar manhoso nesses últimos dias. Havia a encontrado sonhando acordada muitas vezes ultimamente. Um caso, ela vinha tendo um caso. Sasuke se levantou da cadeira e andou até Sakura com um olhar assassino estampado no rosto.

"Quem é ele?"

"O quê?" Sakura respondeu surpresa.

"Quem. É. Ele?"

"Quem é quem? Sasuke, eu não estou te entendendo."

"**Com quem você está me traindo?"**

A expressão de Sakura mudou de surpresa para riso. Ela começou a rir como ela não havia conseguido nesses últimos dias e isso de alguma maneira tranquilizou Sasuke. Ela entregou-lhe a caixa.

"Tome, aqui está a pessoas com que estou te traindo." Ela disse ainda rindo.

Ele segurou a caixa branca e desatou o nó que a fechava. Retirou a tampa e o seu olhar pulou de dentro da caixa para a esposa. Ele tirou seu presente e o olhou por alguns segundos antes de retornar o olhar para Sakura,

A jovem sorria ainda mais antes de se levantar da cadeira e passar os braços ao redor dele olhando o par de sapatinhos nas mãos dele.

"Para quem você acha que serão esses sapatinhos?"

Sasuke arregalou os olhos para ela.

"Você... Você está..."

Sakura sorriu amavelmente para ele.

"Eu estou grávida."

Inesperadamente, Sasuke a abraçou fortemente, sussurrando milhares de obrigados em sua orelha se sentindo mais feliz do que já esteve alguma vez na vida.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Tarde naquela noite, o casal estava na cama, Sakura deitada de costas, Sasuke com a cabeça em seu ventre, acariciando-a.

"Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o que aconteceu no casamento de Shikamaru?" ele perguntou inesperadamente.

"Sim, tem. De repente eu senti outro chakra dentro de mim e de alguma maneira me desestabilizou. A princípio eu não tinha certeza do que era, então decidir manter silêncio e primeiro falar com Tsunade. Ela me disse que era provavelmente devido ao meu controle de chakra que eu era capaz de senti-lo. Desculpe-me, Sasuke, eu não quis te incomodar, mas eu também não queria te dar falsas esperanças."

"Você está cem vezes perdoada."

Ele se levantou e a beijou apaixonadamente.

"Você realmente pensou que eu estivesse te traindo?" ela disse o provocando.

"Cala a boca!"

"Ha ha ha, é essa toda a confiança que você tem na sua esposa?"

Sasuke não gostava que rissem dele, mas ele tinha que admitir que havia sido bem estúpido dessa vez. Não tinha nenhuma maneira de Sakura o trair, porém, naquele momento, essa parecia ser a única explicação. Sakura ainda estava rindo quando ele decidiu pará-la com um beijo. Ela instantaneamente parou de sorrir e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

Ele interrompeu o beijo para perguntar.

"Então, diga-me, eu ainda posso fazer amor com minha esposa grávida?"

"Não, você vai ter que aguentar enquanto eu estiver grávida."

A cabeça dele se inclinou e Sakura riu mais uma vez.

"Estou brincando, Sasuke. Meu corpo é todo seu."

Sasuke gemeu antes de beijá-la novamente enquanto suas mãos começaram a viajar em seu corpo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Owwwn, o que acharam? A Sakura grávida *\o/**\o/* quem diriaaaa *-*

Respondendo as reviews:

**Kekedia: **Hey, sweet... Obrigada :) beijos e até o próximo o/

**Teh . Chan: **Olá, flor... Fico muito, muito feliz mesmo em saber que você está gostando da fic que estou traduzindo *-* Obrigada por colocar nos favoritos \o/ Beijos e até o próximo ;D

Então por hoje é só, apenas lembrando que **quarta** tem capítulo novo ^_^

Até o próximo,

_BibiAlbano_.


	16. Complications

_This is a translation from The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por me deixar traduzir (:_

**Nota da tradutora:**

Oiee, meninaas!

Super desculpas pela demora, mas minhas férias acabaram :( #chora

Nesse final de semana eu vou organizar os capítulos, para postar toda **segunda**, **quarta** e **sexta**..

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

**Complications**

Sakura agora estava com 4 meses de gestação. Seu ventre havia crescido o suficiente para que todos percebessem. A rosada estava aproveitando cada estágio da sua gravidez. Sentia-se mais próxima de Sasuke desde que lhe contou sobre o bebê e estava óbvio para todo mundo que o rapaz estava mais do que feliz em se tornar pai.

Ela olhou para o objeto afiado que estava limpando e não pode fazer nada a não ser pensar que se seu marido soubesse, estaria gritando e procurando pelo responsável que deixou sua preciosa esposa manipular objetos perigosos.

Seu lado protetor havia aparecido assim que ela lhe contou a novidade. Ele agora era cuidadoso com tudo o que ela fazia, comia, e até havia conversado com Tsunade para exigir que sua esposa não estava em condições de ser enviada para missões, e pareceu não perceber que sua esposa estava ficando irritada com sua atitude.

Então, aqui está ela, trabalhando no hospital, todos os dias, o marido nem mesmo a permitiu de ir a vila vizinha para ajudar com seus conhecimentos médicos. Sakura sorriu para si mesma. Era irritante às vezes, mas era bom saber que seu marido se preocupava com ela.

Ela deixou o hospital depois de seu plantão e não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo esperando por ela. Sorriu e foi até ele, notando seu olhar em sua barriga, ela seguiu seu olhar dizendo:

"O quê?"

"O que é isso?"

"O que é o quê?"

"Isso." Ele repetiu, apontando para uma mancha na camiseta dela. Sakura sorriu para ele.

"Molho de tomate. Você deveria saber a diferença entre sangue e sua fruta favorita."

"Hn."

Ele segurou sua mãe e seguiu a caminho de casa. Parecia mal-humorado. Estava com raiva de alguma coisa?

"Sasuke, o que aconteceu?"

Ele a olhou por alguns segundos antes de deixar um suspiro escapar.

"Tsunade está me enviando em uma missão."

O sorriso de Sakura voltou.

"Sasuke, isso é fantástico! Porque você parece tão infeliz?"

Ele esteve esperando porque uma missão de verdade por tanto tempo. Mas porque ele parecia que não queria ir? Não fazia nenhum sentido.

"Não quero deixá-la sozinha."

Sakura ficou comovida, mas sabia que ele não podia recusar essa oportunidade. Konoha estava pronta para confiar nele uma vez mais e talvez o fato dela está carregando o bebê dele tenha feito com que os outros se sentissem em segurança.

"Vá, Sasuke. Eu vou ficar bem."

"Você entende que eu vou ficar fora por semanas?"

"Sim, eu sei e vou ficar bem. Não confia em mim?"

Claro que ele confiava nela. Mas se ela caísse da escada? Se ela trabalhasse mais do que poderia aguentar? Depois ele percebeu o quão estúpido estava sendo. Ela estava grávida, não incapacitada de fazer o que quisesse.

"Confio em você. Mas prometa que irá a Tsunade se você tiver o mínimo problema."

Ela sorriu para ela, levantando o dedo mindinho para ele.

"Eu prometo."

Nenhum dos dois notou o par de olhos os observando com ódio. Quando Sasuke se inclinou para beijar Sakura, o observador se virou para ir embora, as mãos fechadas em punho, murmurando:

"Aproveitem enquanto você pode, não vai durar muito."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Fazia três semanas que Sasuke havia saído de Konoha com Kakashi, Lee e Ino. A missão já havia terminando e eles voltariam para Konoha em dois dias. Enquanto tomava banho, Sasuke não podia fazer nada a não ser pensar em Sakura. Ela estava em por todos os lados em sua mente. Como ele queria abraça-la e dormir sentindo-a próxima a ele. Seu ventre deveria está maior e ele não podia esperar para colocar a mão sobre ele.

Ele nunca tinha se sentido assim antes, como se algo estivesse faltando. Nunca tinha pensado quando se casou com Sakura que ela iria ocupar um lugar tão importante em seu coração. Estava com saudades dela. E para completar, ela estava grávida. Esperando um filho dele. Havia algo mais belo do que isso? Ela estava carregando o fruto do amor deles.

Sasuke parou o que estava fazendo e contemplou seus pensamente. Sim, Uchiha Sasuke estava apaixonado por sua esposa.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura estava se preparando para trabalhar. Estava escovando os dentes conscientemente se perguntando quando Sasuke voltaria. Sentia-se sozinha em casa e estava ficando louca por não ter com quem conversa, a não ser com o bebê. Terminou de escovar os dentes e desceu as escadas, sentou-se para colocar os sapatos. Decidiu ver Tsunade depois do trabalho e ajuda-la com a papelada. Gostava de passar o tempo com sua antiga mentora, ao invés de ficar em casa assistindo TV. Naruto tinha sido muito bom com ela também. Veio muitas vezes, talvez mais do que deveria, mas estava feliz por ele ter vindo. Seu lado exagerado foi muito divertido.

Ela se levantou, pronta para ir, e foi abrir a porta.

"Olá, _Senhora_ Uchiha."

Sakura levantou a cabeça, surpresa por ver uma mulher de sua idade em pé na frente dela. Ela tinha cabelos avermelhados e usava óculos. Sakura deu um passo para trás.

"Karin?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Genteeeee, a Karin tinha que aparecer, né? Só para acabar com a felicidade de Sakura... Vamos ver o que acontecer no próximo _'

Obrigada as fofas que colocaram a fic no alerts e no favorites *-* mesmo que eu esteja só traduzindo, eu fico contente que estejam gostando da fic \o/

Desculpe, não vai dar para responder as reviews, hoje, desculpem mesmo... Estou correndo contra o tempoo :(

Kisses&Hugs,

BibiAlbano.


	17. The Attack

_This is a translation from The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por permitir minha tradução (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Bu! Assustei vocês, heim! Acho que muitas não acreditaram quando receberam o email avisando que tinha capítulo novo de The Deal... I don't believe!

HAHAHA... Quase não acreditei que comecei essa tradução há dois anos, ou mais, e ainda não terminei. Espero que ainda estejam empolgadas para continuar lendo .-.

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

A inspiração veio de repente, então, aqui está um novo capítulo! Espero que vocês gostem. Eu gostei de escrevê-lo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

**The Attack**

Sakura deu um passo para trás, incerta do que fazer. Ela conheceu Karin quando Sasuke voltou de sua missão de vingança. Karin o seguiu até a vila da folha, mas Tsunade pediu que ela voltasse para a sua vila, assim evitariam problemas. Sakura chegou a curar algumas das feridas que Karin adquiriu, só Deus sabe como, e aguentou as reclamações da ruiva durante todo o processo. Até onde Sakura sabia, a garota era loucamente apaixonada por Sasuke. E aqui estava ela, quase três anos depois, parada em sua porta. Sakura cerrou os punhos e clareou a garganta.

"O que você quer?"

Karin sorriu maliciosamente enquanto analisava Sakura dos pés a cabeça, voltando a olhar em seus olhos.

"Sua vida!"

Sem aviso prévio, Karin atacou Sakura, fazendo-a colidir com força conta as escadas. Sakura não teve tempo para abrir os olhos e Karin estava novamente em cima dela, formando algum sinal com as mãos. O único pensamento que vinha na cabeça da rosada era proteger o bebê, então suas mãos instantaneamente cobriram sua barriga na intenção de absorver o impacto que ela tinha certeza que estava por vir. Ela concentrou o chakra em suas mãos, reduzindo o ataque de Karin a nada. Ela empurrou com toda a sua força, fazendo com que a ruiva saísse voando de sua casa, antes de produzir um Kuchiyose no Jutse, uma técnica que seu marido havia ensinado. Uma pequena borboleta apareceu flutuando no ar.

"Naruto." Sakura apenas disse o nome e em instantes a borboleta já havia desaparecido em uma velocidade incrivelmente alta para um inseto tão pequeno. Naruto foi o primeiro nome que veio em sua cabeça naquele momento e ela esperava que ele estivesse perto. Sua borboleta era sensível ao chakra e não teria dificuldades em acha-lo.

Com dificuldade, ela conseguiu ficar de pé e concentrar chakra nas palmas de suas mãos, pronta para acertar seu alvo. Sakura ainda estava no corredor e não conseguia ver Karin. Ela cuidadosamente se aproximou da porta, não estava sentindo nenhum chakra por perto. Karin aparentemente era boa em esconder seu chakra.

"Procurando por mim?" Sakura ouviu uma voz vinda de trás.

Ela se virou apenas para sentir o punho de Karin colidir com força, fazendo voar para fora de casa. Ela tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma onda de dor no estômago. Como ela não conseguia nem ao menos se defender? A gravidez estava drenando toda sua energia. O que fazer agora? Ela teria que aguentar até que Naruto chegasse. Ela não podia deixar que seu bebê se machucasse.

"Sakura." Karin cantarolou. _Essa é a minha chance_, pensou Sakura, tenho que mantê-la falando para ganhar tempo.

"Karin, o que eu te fiz?"

"E você ainda pergunta? Bem, eu vou te dizer. Eu amo o Sasuke, e foi você quem casou com ela. Será que você não consegue ver o erro nessa equação?"

"Eu não sabia que você amava o Sasuke." É claro que Sakura sabia que Karin era apaixonada por ele, mas naquele momento, fingir não saber parecia a melhor escolha.

"É mesmo? É verdade que apenas nos vimos algumas vezes, então acho que você não percebeu."

"Então, porque descontar sua raiva em mim?" _ganhe tempo, ganhe tempo._

"Bem, em quem mais posso descontar minha raiva? Certamente, não atacarei o Sasuke! E você é a única que dorme com ele. Você até está grávida de um filho dele! Deveria ser COMIGO, e não com VOCÊ!" Karin agora estava vermelha de raiva.

"Me desculpe." Era tudo que Sakura podia dizer. E era verdade. Ela estava triste por Karin.

"Pelo quê?"

"Eu sei como é amar alguém que não te ama. Eu amo Sasuke há tanto tempo e mesmo assim não posso dizer com certeza se ele me ama." Porque ela estava dizendo tudo isso para aquela garota?

Karin, por alguns segundos, pareceu desestabilizada.

"De qualquer forma, você está casada com ele, mesmo que ele não te ame de verdade, você ainda tem a chance de vê-lo todos os dias e pode compartilhar sua vida com ele."

"Parece que sim." Sakura sentiu uma dor forte no estômago e inclinou. Aparentemente, o golpe de Karin havia acertado seu bebê. Ela olhou para baixou e viu o sangue escorrer por suas pernas.

"Não!" ela sussurrou.

Karin sorriu e caminhou lentamente na direção de Sakura. Sakura caiu de joelhos, a dor cada vez maior.

"Por favor, meu bebê, por favor." Suplicar era a única coisa que ela podia fazer.

"Você e seu bebê vão para o inferno." Disse Karin estendendo uma kunai e levantando-a acima da cabeça. Ela de repente desceu a kunai com toda força em direção ao coração de Sakura, quando uma mão apareceu do nada e impediu o ataque. Ambas viraram a cabeça para ver quem era.

"Você vai pagar por isso."

Naruto estava encarando Karin perigosamente, que imediatamente soltou a kunai e deu um passo para trás, tentando fugir da aura perigosa que vinha do loiro.

Sakura se sentiu esgota e caiu no chão.

"Naruto..." Ela se sentiu aliviada por ele ter aparecido. Seu último pensamento foi sobre seu bebê, antes de finalmente desmaiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Eu gosto desse capítulo. Eu não estava tão confiante em descrever uma briga, mas acho que ficou legal. Pelo menos para mim. Eu recebi muitos reviews no capítulo passado, todos pedindo para não machucar o bebê da Sakura. Essa história já está completamente planejada, então apenas continuem lendo. Estarei de férias por uma semana, então não vou atualizar a fic até o fim de julho, eu acho.

Alguém me perguntou quantos capítulos mais a fic terá. Eu acho que mais uns cinco, não sei com precisão quantos.

Até breve!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Acho que na época eu também fui uma das que pediu para que ela não machucasse o bebê da Sakura _'

Mas como ela disse, está tudo planejado, não temos muito o que fazer, não é? Ah, e novamente me desculpem pela demora em postar #envergonhada

Não planejo abandonar a fic, sinceramente, quero termina-la antes do meio do ano.

Respondendo as reviews:

**Wonderje:** A Karin só faz merda mesmo, veja o que ela fez nesse capítulo... sem comentários .-. kkkkkkk, adorei o Mini-Sasuke-de-olhos-verdes, DIOS, imagina um Sasuke com olhos verdes. Já me apaixonei D:

**Kekedia:** A vadia ruiva tinha que aparecer, sério, caso contrário como iriamos identificar que se trata de uma fanfic de Naturo... hahahaha, brincadeiras a parte, Karin sempre aparece para reforçar o que o Sasu sente pela Saky, então, indiretamente gosto dela .-. vesh, acho que nem eu entendi minha própria lógica, mas taê

**Gab:** Olá, leitora nova de muitos anos atrás kkkkkk... seja bem-vinda a minha tradução e a fanfic da Isuzu (: também gostei muito de como a autora criou o Sasuke [sempre gosto, mas tudo bem]. Então, obrigadaaaa por colocar nos favoritos, bjus e até breve!

**Uchiha Miya:** Oiii! Assim, eu aceito os elogios pela Isuze, os créditos da fic ser maravilhosa são todos dela, eu apenas traduzo :P também adoro as crises de ciúmes do Sasuke, nho que lindo *-* Bjuuus, até o/

**Pandora McNamara:** kkkkkkk... oh, Kami mesmo, parece que parei na parte tensa da história e fiz um pausa mega dramática e de suspense por quase 2 anos, sou maligna ^_^ #brinks

**Isa Mayrink:** kkkkkkk... Karin vaca! Melhor reviews eveeer... #brinks, mas resumiu muita coisa ;)

**Amai Yasumin:** Olá, Amai leitora nova... hahaha, bem, eu ia postar logo, mas veja no que deu, estou postando só agora. Des-cul-pa! Please, desculpe essa pobre alma de tradutora, mas bem, é verdade, o Sasuke não é nem um pouquinho bom em lidar com sentimentos... Esse é o charme dele, dioooos! Beijos e até

**Anony:** Olá, pessoa anônima! Tudo bem? Não sei porque parei de postar, acho que esqueci, ou fiquei com preguiça de traduzir e acabei esquecendo da fic. Ain, não sei D: Me desculpa, tá?, mas agora voltei!

Então, é isso!

Só lembrando que** sexta-feira** tem capítulo novo... Estou voltando para a mesma rotina de postagem de antes: SEGUNDA, QUARTA e SEXTA tem capítulo novo \('-')/

Kisses&Hugs,

BibiAlbano.


	18. The Truth Out

_This is a translation from The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por permitir minha tradução (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Aqui está mais um novo capítulo para que vocês aproveitem, estou postando um mês depois do planejado... Bem, estou bem ocupada no momento. Minha viajem para o Japão está se aproximando e preciso planejar tantas coisas. Aproveitem!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Today is friiiiiiiday! Hoje é sexta, galeraaaaaa, vamos comemorar com um capítulo de novo! Yey!

Então, aqui estou eu mais uma vez cumprindo o combinado... **Segunda-feira** tem mais um capítulo ;)

Boa leitura...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

**The Truth Out**

No começo, tudo estava escuro. Então, ela começou a recuperar a consciência. Sakura estava lentamente saindo de seu estado de torpor. Ela estava ouvindo vozes. Ela conseguia reconhecer a voz de Naruto e a de Tsunado, mas era como se eles estivessem tão longe. O que aconteceu? Onde ela estava? Gradualmente, ela começou a sentir seu corpo e as dores causadas pelos machucados. Seu abdômen doía intensamente, suas costas também. Foi quando ela foi atingida pelas lembranças. Karin. Ela havia sido atacada pela ruiva. Seu bebê! Seu bebê estava bem? Ela queria tocar seu abdômen, mas ela não conseguia controlar o movimento de seus braços. As vozes ficaram mais nítidas.

"Estou com receio de contar a Sasuke. Só Deus sabe o que ele será capaz de fazer quando souber." Tsunade estava dizendo.

"Temos escolha? Eu posso contar a ele se você quiser."

O quê? O que Naruto queria contar a Sasuke? O que estava errado? Ela queria abrir os olhos e perguntar, mas ela não conseguia. Exausta, ela voltou a um estado de sono profundo, incapaz de ouvir o resto da conversa.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Quando ela acordou, algumas horas depois, Naruto estava dormindo em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama, ele estava segurando sua mão. Ela olhou ao redor e reconheceu o quarto do hospital em que estava. Naruto ao senti-la se movimentar, também se acordou.

"Hey, Sakura. Como você está se sentindo?" ele perguntou com um sorriso afetuoso.

"Meu bebê..." ele disse com uma voz seca, " como está meu bebê?"

Naruto desviou o olhar.

"Vou chamar Tsunade." Ele se levantou antes que Sakura pudesse impedi-lo e voltou alguns minutos depois com Tsunade, que tinha uma aparência bem cansada.

Sua tutora parecia triste enquanto puxava uma cadeira e sentava ao seu lado. Tsunade pegou sua mão e começou a acariciá-la gentilmente.

"Sakura..." Tsunade voltou a desviar os olhos, assim como Naruto havia feito minutos atrás, "escute. Durante o ataque, você recebeu um impacto muito forte no eabdômen. Você perdeu muito sangue e, apesar de tentar exaustivamente, eu não consegui salvar seu bebê. Me desculpe, Sakura."

Tsunade estava chorandoSakura a olhava com descrença.

"Não é verdade. Não! NÃO!" Sakura não conseguia impedir as lágrimas e, ao se entregar ao choro, sentiu os braços de sua tutora ao seu redor. Tsunade alisava carinhosamente suas costas enquanto continuava.

"Sakura, eu tenho mais uma coisa para te dizer."

O que mais Tsunade poderia ter para conta-la? Ela levantou os olhos, então viu a Godaime respirar fundo.

"Há uma grande probabilidade de você não engravidar novamente."

O quê? Espera! O quê? Ela ouvira corretamente? O que Tsunade estava dizendo?

Tsunade viu sua aprendiz não esboçar nenhuma reação e se perguntou se ela havia escutado. Sakura finalmente pareceu entender as palavras da Godaime e segurou o casaco da Hogake com mais força do que ela pensou que fosse capaz.

"Não, não, não pode ser! Você vai resolver isso! Você vai... você vai..." Sakura caiu com força sobre o travesseiro, incapaz de continuar. Ela estava se sentindo tonta. Naruto, que até aquele momento estava assistindo a tudo em um canto do quarto, aproximou-se dela e segurou novamente sua mão.

"Sinto muito, Sakura. Eu fiz o máximo que podia faze." Tsunade fitava o chão. Ela não conseguia ver a dor nos olhos de sua aprendiz. Ela sabia o quanto significava para Sakura ser mãe. E agora ela estava sendo privada desse direito.

"Ele vai..." Sakura continuou, "Ele não vai mais me querer... Eu... O que eu..."

Sabendo que ela estava falando sobre Sasuke, Naruto a interrompeu.

"Não se preocupe, Sakura, Sasuke entenderá. A culpa não é sua. Eu explicarei tudo a ele assim que ele chegar."

"Não, é você quem não entende."

Naruto a olhava com descrença. Do que ela estava falando?

"Nosso casamento é uma mentira. Tudo é mentira! Ele só casou comigo por que queria refazer seu clã. Agora, que utilidade tenho para ele?"

"O quê? O que você está dizendo?" Naruto podia sentir a raiva crescendo dentro dele.

"Nós tinha um acordo! Ele se casou comigo para poder ter um filho, essa era a única razão!"

Naruto agora estava furioso. Sasuke realmente fez isso com ela? Porque ele não tinha percebido antes? Em pensar que ele chegou a acreditar que Sasuke realmente estava apaixonado por Sakura.

"E em que você se beneficiava com esse acordo?" Naruto perguntou com um tom áspero. Ele não estava com raiva dela, mas nesse momento ele não conseguia conter sua raiva.

Sakura pareceu surpresa e respondeu em voz baixa.

"Eu viveria com a pessoa que amo."

Naruto ficou em silêncio. O que ele poderia dizer contra a resposta de Sakura? Ele sabia muito bem o que ela sentia pelo Sasuke. Tsunade, que estava em silencia até aquele momento, levantou-se da cadeira.

"É o suficiente, Naruto. Sakura precisa descansar."

Tsunade guiou Naruto até a porta. Quando eles saíram, ainda puderam ouvir Sakura chorar.

"Tsunade obaa-chan, o que faremos?" Naruto perguntou a Hokage, sua cabeça baixa.

"Eu não sei, Naruto. Eu não sei."

XxXxXxXxX

Sasuke chegou em Konoha antes do anoitecer. Ele foi imediatamente para o hospital e entrou aos gritos.

"Onde ela está?"

Claro, todos sabiam de quem ele estava falando e a enfermeira o informou que ela estava no terceiro andar. Ele correu até as escadas e chegou ao terceiro andar em questão de segundos. Enquanto se encaminhava para o balcão da enfermaria, ouviu alguém chamar seu nome.

"Sasuke"

Ele se virou para encontrar a Hokage.

"Onde ela está? Ela está bem? E o bebê? O que aconteceu exatamente?" Ele tinha tanta coisa girando em sua cabeça, ele só precisava vê-la para ter a certeza que ela estava bem.

Tsunade viu o quão preocupado Sasuke estava, então decidiu acalmá-lo primeiro.

"Ela está bem. Mas..." Tsunade hesitou. Se ele fosse explodir de raiva, a situação ficaria complicada. "Ela perdeu o bebê."

Sasuke se sentou, estava supreendentemente calmo. Tsunade sentou-se ao seu lado e decidiu contar tudo.

"Sasuke, há uma grande possibilidade de Sakura não engravidar novamente."

"..."

"Esse tipo de lesão é impossível que eu cure. Sinto muito."

Ele não se mexeu enquanto seus olhos focavam um ponto invisível no chão. Algum tempo depois, ele levantou a cabeça e falou baixinho.

"Posso vê-la?"

"Claro, mas seja paciente com ela, ok?"

"Eu sei, não se preocupe."

Enquanto eles se aproximavam, viram Naruto parado em frente a porta do quarto de Sakura. Quando Naruto viu Sasuke, imediatamente correu até ele e acertou um soco em seu nariz. Sasuke caiu surpreso, não esperava isso do amigo.

"Naruto! O que você está fazendo?" Tsunade gritou.

"Não vou deixar que ele entre!" disse o loiro encarando Sasuke ferozmente.

"Naturo, o que..." Naruto a interrompeu antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase.

"Você ouviu o que ele fez com ela! O que você acha que vai acontecer? Eu não quero que Sakura sofra mais. Ela já se machucou demais."

"Deixe-me passar, Naruto." Sasuke agora estava ativando seu sharingan.

"Prometa que você não a deixará, mesmo que ela não possa mais ter um bebê, e aí sim eu deixarei você passar."

"Você parece ter esquecido que ela é minha esposa!"

"Me poupe, Sasuke. Sabemos sobre o acordo. É divertido para você brincar com o sentimento das pessoas? Você sabia o quão devastada ela ficou quanto você desapareceu? Você se aproveitou dela! Eu não vou deixar que você a machuque novamente."

"Deixe-me passar." Sasuke repetiu com os dentes trincados de raiva.

"Ela não quer te ver."

Por um momento eles apenas se olharam enquanto Tsunade entrava no quarto. Alguns minutos depois ela voltou e se dirigiu a Sasuke.

"Sinto muito, Sasuke, mas Sakura não está pronta para vê-lo agora."

Sasuke interrompeu o contato visual que mantinha até agora com o loiro e compreendeu o que a Hokage havia dito.

"Voltarei mais tarde."

Ele se virou e deixou o hospital, seu sharingan ainda ativo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Eu consigo escutar vocês daqui: "Porque você fez isso?". Como eu disse antes, essa história já está toda planejada. Eu não acho que uma história seja boa se não tiver tensão, drama, romance e por aí vai.

Bem, essa é minha opinião. Diga-me o que vocês acharam! Eu não gostei muito desse capítulo. Não saiu do jeito que eu queria. De todo modo, reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Aaaah, gente... A Karin tinha que aparecer para fazer merda, né? :'( #chorei

Por que será que a Sakura não quer ver o Sasuke? Tadinho dele, ele parece realmente preocupado. O que vocês acham?

Respondendo as reviews:

**Teh Chan O.o:** Volteeeeeei! VaKarin, kkkkk, ameeeeei isso... maldita mesmo, affs. Eu tenho alguns ideias do que o Sasuke poderia fazer com a Karin, ideias malignas, Karin sempre evoca meu lado mal, mas tudo bem. De nada, sweet, obrigada você pela review super cute, também estava com saudades de postar de traduzir de ficar ansiosa esperando reviews... kkkkk.. Beijos e até mais o/

Por hoje é só! Aproveite o fds, mas não demais, hein, galera... Segunda volta tudo e tem capítulo novo \o/

Kisses&Hugs,

BibiAlbano.


	19. Are you going to leave me?

_This is a translation from The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por permitir minha tradução (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Bom diaaaaa, povo! Estou ficando uma mocinha, postando os capítulos nos dias combinados #orgulhodemim kkkkk

Boa leitura ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Não, você não está sonhando... Outro capítulo! Na verdade, este capítulo já estava pronto há alguns dias, mas eu estava sem tempo para postar...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

**Are you goint to leave me?**

Sasuke se remexia em sua cama. Ele não conseguira dormir desde que havia voltado de sua última missão, sua mente cheia de imagens de Sakura. O que ele deveria fazer agora? Ela não queria vê-lo. Por quê? Ela se sentia mais confortável com Naruto? É verdade que o loiro sempre transmitia uma aura positiva. Naruto também foi aquele quem ela chamou quando estava em perigo. É claro que naquele momento, ela sabia que Sasuke estava em uma missão fora da vila. Mas por que Naruto? Porque não Tsunade? Naruto e Sakura haviam desenvolvido uma ligação que nem mesmo ele conseguiria quebrar, se ele quisesse.

Ele se virou na cama e olhou para o espaço vazio ao seu lado. Ah, como ele queria que ela estive naquele momento alí, ao lado dele. Se ao menos ele não tivesse deixado a vila, ela estaria bem agora; ELES estariam bem agora.

Era culpa dele, e de mais ninguém, que ela havia sido atacada. Talvez ela não quisesse vê-lo porque sabia que havia sido culpa dele. Mas como ele poderia se desculpar se ela não queria nem vê-lo? As palavras de Tsunade brotaram em sua mente: "há uma grande probabilidade de que ela não engravide novamente". Claro que ela estaria com raiva dele. Ele sabia que ela seria uma mãe maravilhosa, mas, por culpa dele, ela não poderia realizar esse sonho. Ele suspirou antes de sair em direção ao hospital, tentaria vê-la mais uma vez.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura acordou de sua primeira noite real de sono. Há três dias ela não via Sasuke e estava com saudades dele. Tsunade contou que ele vinha todos os dias ao hospital e pedia para vê-la, mas Sakura tinha muito medo do que ele diria, então ela preferia adiar esse encontro. Ela, na verdade, estava surpresa que ele ainda não tivesse tentado entrar pela janela ou algo do gênero. Talvez ele não a considerasse mais como sua esposa.

Ao pensar nisso, ela começou a chorar. Ela o amava tanto e agora seu sonho de começar uma família tinha sido arruinado.

Ela ouviu uma batida na porta e limpou suas lágrimas antes de Naruto entrar.

"Ei, como você está se sentindo?" disse o loiro, sentando-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama dela.

"Estou bem." ela disse simplesmente.

Sakura sentiu que ele precisava lhe dizer algo, já que ele não parava de se mexer na cadeira.

"Naruto, o que foi?"

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou fundo nos olhos verdes dela. Lindos olhos verdes, ele pensou...

"Sakura... Eu... não vou..." Naruto respirou fundo antes de continuar. "Sakura, eu quero que você venha morar comigo".

Sakura olhou para ele confusa.

"O quê?"

O loiro olhou para as próprias mãos e torceu-as com nervosismo.

"Você não pode mais ficar com Sasuke, certo? Então venha para a minha casa. Eu vou trata-la bem. Eu-"

"Quem disse que Sakura não pode mais ficar comigo?"

Ambos viraram suas cabeças para ver Sasuke parado perto da porta. Ele tinha um olhar furioso e Sakura se sentiu feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Feliz por, depois de tanto tempo, finalmente poder vê-lo e triste por saber que o relacionamento deles estava fadado ao fim.

"Solte as mãos dela."

Naruto fez o que foi ordenado e levantou da cadeira, encarando Sasuke. Sakura assistia aos dois se olharem enraivecidos.

"Sinto muito, Sakura," Sasuke disse sem desviar os olhos de Naruto, "mas eu precisava ver você. Você poderia, por favor, nos deixar a sós?" ele pediu ao loiro com um sorriso amarelo.

"Não."

Sakura estava gostando do clima entre os dois. Se eles resolvessem se enfrentar, poderia facilmente destruir Konoha.

"Está tudo bem, Naruto. Pode ir."

"Mas-"

"Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem. Apesar de tudo, ainda sou esposa dele."

Naruto deixou o quarto com relutância. Assim que a porta foi fechada, Sakura se sentou na beira da cama, não tinha muita certeza do que deveria fazer.

"O que você quis dizer com 'eu _ainda_ sou esposa dele'?" Ele se arrependeu do que disse um segundo depois. Ele realmente precisava atormentá-la assim? Ela havia enfrentado tanta coisa esses dias.

Sakura ignorou a pergunta e continuou a olhar para as próprias mãos. Ela não conseguia olhar para ele. Tinha medo de olhar a culpa em seus olhos. Ela sentiu uma mão em seu queixo e segundo depois, os olhos verdes dela se perderam nos olhos negros dele. Mas o que ela viu não foi o que ela esperava ver. Ela viu preocupação, dor e tristeza e ela não pode evitar de chorar.

Sasuke a pegou no colo quando as lágrimas se intensificaram. Ela apertou a camisa dele e ela acariciou os cabelos rosados dela, sem dizer uma palavra.

"Sinto... sinto muito... Sasuke. Eu não consegui... proteger o... o bebê... sinto muito."

"Shh, não é culpa sua, Sakura. A culpa é minha."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Se Karin atacou você, foi por minha causa. Então, por favor, pare de se culpar."

Eles permaneceram abraçados por um momento, até que Sakura finalmente parou de chorar, estava exausta.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Ela levantou os olhos para encontrar os dele.

"Você vai me deixar?"

"Por que você quer que eu a deixe?"

"Tsunade não te contou?"

"Ela contou. Mas eu não quero ter filhos com mais ninguém a não ser você."

Sakura recomeçou a chorar. Ele estava admitindo que era apaixonado por ela?

"Você deveria me deixar agora, então você pode. Você pode não se importar agora, mas o que acontecerá quando todos os seus amigos tiverem seus filhos e você não? Não quero ver você se arrepender depois."

"E se eu disser que estou pronto para arriscar?"

"Mas reconstruir o seu clã não era o que você mais queria? Você está pronto para desistir disso?"

"Você não acha que você vale a pena?" Sasuke estava começando a ficar impaciente agora.

"Eu não posso mais cumprir minha parte do acordo." Sakura disse baixinho.

"Esqueça esse acordo estúpido! Eu só quero ficar com você. É tão difícil acreditar nisso?"

"Esquecer o acordo? Como eu posso esquecê-lo? Eu me casei com você por causa desse acordo, eu fiquei grávida de um filho seu e agora estou deitada nessa cama de hospital!" Ela estava chorando novamente. Ela tinha emoções demais dentro dela que precisavam sair.

"Você está arrependida? Ou, talvez, seja porque você prefere viver com o seu querido Naruto? Bem, faça como você quiser!"

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele saiu como um furão, deixando Sakura em lágrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Então, então, então. Não falta muito, estamos chegando ao final da história!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Momento: oh, não, que merda grande! Será que o Sasuke vai deixar a Sakura ir? Ô tristeza desse povo que não pode simplesmente dizer: "pois é, vamos esquecer esse acordo e seguir com nossa vida...juntooooos!". Bem quando o Sasuke estava conseguindo expressar seus sentimentos :'(

Respondendo as reviews:

**Wonderje:** I'm baaaaaaack, sweet! HAHAHA, eu disse que voltei :D Pois é, a Vacakarin sempre faz merda. Sabe, eu sei que tudo isso é ruim e talz, mas aposto que daqui pra frente o Sasuke vai mudar [pra melhor] yupeee... E falando na Sakura, ela é muito sensível, vai sofrer um pouco mais com a perda do bebê #sad. Beijos, até mais o/

**Susan n.n:** Continuo continuo continuo :D

**Teh Chan O.o:** Toda fic boa tem drama, #fato! Eu tenho um quedinha por dramas _' kkkk... Sem luta não há vitória, a vida vive dizendo isso, porqueeeeeee? Mas certo, é importante after all... kkkkkkk, aquele cretino não pode deixar a Sakura, a única coisa que eu sei. Beijos, até mais o/

**DINDA CULLEN:** Olá, sweeeeet! Poxa, com tanto "mais", em letras garrafais, senti a sua ansiedade daqui kkkkkk... By the way, obrigada pela review em Divinamente Proibido, tem capítulo novo hoje, talvez :B hahaha.. Beijos e até o/

**Mia Shen:** A história é realmente muito boa, a Isuzu Hime fez um ótimo trabalho ;)

Por hoje é só! Até **quarta**, não se esqueçam!

Kisses&Hugs,

Bibi Albano


	20. What do we do now?

_This is a translation of The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por permitir minha tradução (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Ei, pessoas! Finalmente estou de volta! Desculpem pela demora, eu estava no Japão por um tempo. Mas estou de volta! Aqui está o capítulo 20. Aproveitem. Nada me pertence, a não ser minha liberdade de imaginar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora: <strong>

Olá, povo bonito! Já sei que vocês estavam imaginando que eu ia esquecer de postar o capítulo de hoje, maaaaas nada disso, apesar de passar o dia na universidade, arranjei um tempinho de traduzir e postar o capítulo hoje.

Boa leitura ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

**What do we do now?**

Sakura estava sentada perto da janela, olhando as pessoas passarem. Ela finalmente havia recebido alta do hospital. Ela sentiu remorso ao se lembrar da última vez em que vira o Sasuke, foi no hospital quando eles discutiram. Obviamente, durante a última conversa, Sasuke estava tentando dizer que ainda queria viver com ela, não importava o que tivesse acontecido, mas ela estava com medo de acreditar. Ela viu um casal passeando com uma criança e suspirou. Como Sasuke reagiria cada vez que visse uma família andando pela rua? Ele era o último do seu clã e, se ela aceitasse ficar com ela, por causa dela, o nome Uchiha não sobreviveria.

Sakura estava, por enquanto, na casa de Ino. Havia recusado a proposta que Naruto fizera, ela sentia que não era a coisa certa a fazer. Também não podia ficar na casa dos pais. Sua mãe não tivera nem no hospital para vê-la. Por outro lado, o pai foi visita-la. Ela havia chorado em seus braços como se ela tivesse cinco anos de idade. Todos os seus amigos foram vê-la. Obviamente, Naruto contou a todos sobre o acordo, mas ninguém ousou falar diretamente com ela sobre o assunto. Ino propôs que ela ficasse com ela, nesse tempo ela pensaria o que fazer.

Naruto vinha todos os dias, para ter a certeza que ela tinha tudo que precisava. Ele também era o que a levava para fazer os check-ups no hospital. Ela queria que Sasuke fosse a pessoa a dar o apoio que ela precisava, e não Naruto. Mas ela também se sentia feliz com a presença do amigo. A alegria do loiro ajudava, mas ela não podia corresponder os sentimentos dele. Ela amava Sasuke e mesmo que eles vivessem separados, ela não podia evitar a verdade.

Ela precisava acertar as coisas e sabia o que fazer para isso, ela precisava encontrar Sasuke. Mas ela tinha medo. Da última vez ela fora embora com tanta raiva e ela não sabia o que dizer a ele. Uma parte dela queria viver com ela, não importava o que acontecesse, e assim por egoísmo sacrificar o que ele tanto queria; porém, outra parte dela não podia aceitar essa ideia.

Ela se levantou da cadeira e decidiu que uma caminhada clarearia sua mente.

Sasuke estava de mal humor. Fazia um bom tempo que ela não via Sakura e sabia, por Shikamaru, que ela estava na casa de Ino. Ele se sentia aliviado por ela não ter aceitado ficar com Naruto. Essa garota valia a pena. Ele havia dito a ela que a queria não importava as consequências, mas ela tinha essa ideia estúpida de que ele se arrependeria. Claro, ele sacrificaria seu clã por ela, o que mais ele podia fazer? Ele estava apaixonado por ela e não seria capaz de casar com outra pessoa. Ele já achava inacreditável o fato de ter casado com Sakura e ele sabia que, se tivesse sido qualquer outra garota, não teria dado certo... não tanto como estava dando com Sakura.

Ele arremessou sua kunai na árvore mais próxima e decidiu que precisava caminhar um pouco para acalmar suas frustrações.

Ele caminhou sem destino, enviando olhares assassinos para todos que ousavam olhar diretamente em seus olhos. A notícia de que Sakura havia perdido o bebê ao ser atacada por alguém já tinha corrido a vila, e muitas pessoas suspeitavam que Uchiha abandonara Sakura, uma vez que ela não poderia mais dar um herdeiro. Ele decidiu ir ao parque mais próximo, pensando que assim evitaria o olhar das pessoas. Assim que entrou viu crianças brincando alegremente e se lembrou do filho que tinha perdido. Qual nome eles teriam escolhido? O bebê teria se tornado um bom ninja? Todos os tipos de perguntas estavam girando em sua cabeça, até que ele a viu sentada em um banco.

Sakura. A mulher que ele amava. Como ele sentia saudades. Até mesmo à distância ele podia dizer que ela estava chorando, enquanto olhava as crianças brincarem. Ele percebeu o quão difícil estava sendo para ela. Ela havia carregado o bebê por meses e, de repente, ele se fora.

Ele se aproximou de onde ela estava e pôde ver o quanto ela estava cansada. Ele sentou ao lado dela enquanto ela virava para encará-lo, obviamente surpresa por vê-lo alí. Rapidamente ela secou as lágrimas, olhando para longe.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"O mesmo que você, eu suponho."

O que dizer? Ele não era bom com as palavras.

"Sakura, me desculpe. Eu não deveria ter colocado você nessa situação." Por que ele estava se desculpando agora? Contudo, a resposta que ela deu o deixou surpreso.

"Eu não me arrependo. A única coisa que me arrependo é de não ter podido proteger nosso bebê."

"Então, me diga, o que faremos agora? Eu quero que você volte para casa comigo, mas você quer que eu me case com outra pessoa. Então, o que faremos agora?"

"Eu não sei, Sasuke, eu não sei."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Feito! Então, o que vocês acham? Será que eles vão se separar?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Aquele momento que eu penso: finally, eles conversaram como gente! Kkkkkk, brinks... mas estou bem ansiosa para saber aonde esse passeio no parque vai levar a Sakura. Espero que para casa junto com o Sasuke #ui ;)

E vocês? O que acharam?

Respondendo as reviews:

**Mia Shen:** Sim, realmente a Isuzu escreve bem e fez um bom trabalho com essa fic, mas infelizmente essa é a única longfic de Naruto que ela escreveu ): vamos começar uma campanha #IsuzuEscreveMais FicsdeNaruto kkkkk, acho que ela iria gostar ;)

**Hana S. U:** Oiii! kkkkkkkk, amei a metáfora de sentar na janela e dar tchauzinho... Ah, obrigada pela elogio a história, vou recebê-lo por Isuzu, já que ela fala francês, escreve em inglês e não entende o português, kkkkkkk... Tinha que ser a Karin mesmo, tbm fiquei triste, maaaaaaaaaaaas muita coisa vai rolar ainda. Quanto ao Naruto e a Hinata, é de se imaginar, mas não vou adiantar nada :D Beijos e até o/

**Susan:** Continuo continuo continuo

Então, por hoje é só pessoal! Lembrando que SEXTA-FEIRA tem capítulo novo \o/

Kisses&Hugs,

Bibi Albano.


	21. A Friend

_This is a translation from The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por permitir minha tradução (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Finalmente sexta-feira! E sexta-feira 13 que é para acabar logo com tudo! Sou supersticiosa, galera, então lá vai um capítulo para dar boa sorte kkkkkkk'

Boa leitura :D

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Capítulo novo. Obrigada a todos que enviaram reviews! Eu achei todos bem engraçados porque a maioria mandou: "Por favor, não faça com que eles se separem!" De todo modo, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

Nada me pertence, a não ser minha liberdade de imaginar!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

**A Friend**

Já fazia três semanas que Sakura e Sasuke haviam conversado no parque. Nada havia mudado. Sakura continuava sem querer ir para casa e Sasuke estava ficando cansado da teimosia dela. Ela ainda estava vivendo com Ino. Sakura, em pouco tempo, precisaria voltar a trabalhar e ela ansiava por isso. Queria voltar ao velhos hábitos. Ela não parava de pensar no que aconteceu nos último mês, sobre a perda do bebê, sobre Sasuke, sobre o que ela deveria fazer.

Ino a achou sentada perto da janela, no mesmo lugar em que a via todos os dia à noite quando voltava do trabalho. Suspirou. Era difícil ver sua amiga tão triste e apesar de tentar animá-la, nada parecia funcionar. Ino se aproximou da amiga, decidida a conversar com ela mais uma vez.

"Sakura?"

Sakura se virou e sorriu tristemente para a amiga.

"Ino! Como foi seu dia?"

"Nada de mais. Escuta, Sakura, precisamos conversar." Ela se sentou em frente a Sakura e pegou as mãos dela nas suas. Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Sobre o que você quer conversar?" Ela sabia sobre o que Ino queria conversar e estava cansada de falar sobre esse assunto. Claro que estava muito grata por Ino ter ajudado quando ela mais precisava, deixando-a ficar em sua casa. Mas ela estava farta de receber conselhos.

"Você... e Sasuke." Sakura suspirou enquanto se levantava. "Não, você vai me ouvir!"

Ela apertou as mãos.

"Apenas me diga. Você ama Sasuke?"

Sakura desviou os olhos. O mínimo que poderia fazer era ser honesta com Ino.

"Sim."

"Então me diga, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Você não entende, Ino!" Sim, Ino não entendia, nem Temari, nem Hinata.

"Não, com certeza não entendo. Tem um homem, loucamente apaixonado por você, esperando por você, por que você não quer voltar para casa?"

Lágrimas se formavam nos olhos de Sakura.

"Você quer tanto assim se livrar de mim?"

"Claro que não! Mas eu não entendo! Você ama Sasuke; ele ama você, por que você não fica com ele?"

Sakura começou a chorar.

"Eu perdi o filho dele. E não posso mais dar a ele o que ele quer! Como você pode achar que posso voltar para ele? Sasuke acha que está tudo bem agora, mas e depois, quando todos os amigos dele tiverem filho? Eu não quero ser responsável por isso."

"Sakura."

O que ela diria? Ino não sabia como era perder um bebê. Ela, então, se levantou e abraçou a amiga. O que ela podia fazer para ajudar Sakura? Ela não era boa em dar conselhos. Ela não conseguia nem manter um namorado por muito tempo. Elas permaneceram abraçadas por um longo tempo. Ino queria ajudar a amiga. Sakura era sua melhor amiga desde a infância. Ino simplesmente não podia deixá-la desistir de Sasuke. Ela sabia o quanto Sakura amava ele. Estava decidido, ela precisava fazer algo pela felicidade da amiga.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ino se aproximou do distrito Uchiha. Ela tinha um pouco de medo de encarar Sasuke, mas era para o bem de Sakura. Ela foi até a porta da casa principal e bateu, ela se perguntava como Sasuke reagiria ao que ela planejava dizer.

Ino escutou passadas do outro lado da porta e pouco tempo depois a porta se abriu e revelou um Sasuke de mal humor. Contudo, ao ver quem estava na porta, sua expressão mudou rapidamente.

"Ino? Tem alguma coisa errada com a Sakura?"

O moreno estava preocupado com Sakura, disso Ino tinha certeza. Esses dois tinham mesmo uma conexão.

"Não, não se preocupe, ela está bem." Sasuke deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio. "Podemos conversar?" continuou Ino.

"O que você tem para conversar comigo? Se for para me pedir para desistir de Sakura, você perdeu seu tempo!" ele respondeu agressivamente.

"Não! Na verdade, é completamente o contrário."

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas e abriu a porta completamente, indicando que ela entrasse. Eles sentaram no sofá.

"Então? O que você tem para me dizer?"

Ino inspirou profundamente antes de continuar.

"Eu... pessoalmente acredito que a Sakura está sendo uma idiota ao recusar voltar para cá. É visível o quanto vocês dois se amam. Então, eu acho que deveríamos encontrar um jeito de fazer com que vocês dois passem um tempo juntos, assim ela vai perceber que não pode viver longe de você."

"O que você quer dizer com 'encontrar um jeito'?"

Ino se remexeu em seu lugar.

"Bem, eu estava pensando em atrair Sakura para algum lugar no qual vocês dois possam conversar sem serem interrompidos."

Sasuke pensou por um momento.

"Eu já tentei conversar com ela enquanto estávamos sozinhos, mas não funcionou. O que faz você pensar que dessa fez vai dar certo?"

"Eu não sei! Você tem que descobrir o que dizer que fará com que ela mude de ideia. Você conseguiu fazer com que ela casasse com você, fazê-la voltar não deveria ser tão difícil."

Havia censura na voz dela e Ino rapidamente olhou para o chão, não queria ver se ele estava prestes a matá-la pelo que ela acabara de dizer. Porém, ela ficou surpresa ao ouvir a resposta dele.

"Você está certa. Vamos tentar fazer isso. Mas se algo der errado, eu vou considerar que a culpa é sua."

Ino se engasgou. Ele poderia mesmo transformá-la em purê se o plano não desse certo?

"Então, quando e onde?" perguntou Sasuke, parecia apressado para executar o plano.

"Vamos dizer sexta-feira. Ela voltará a trabalhar na segunda, e eu acho melhor se fizermos isso antes."

"Onde?" Sasuke repetiu a pergunta, agora que o dia já havia sido escolhido.

"Eu acho que conseguiremos fazer com que ela venha aqui, mas não tenho certeza se ela se sentirá confortável nesse lugar em que foi atacada." Ino se perguntava se Sakura alguma vez poderia ser capaz de voltar para essa casa, mesmo depois de se reconciliar com Sasuke.

"Eu ainda tenho meu antigo apartamento." Sasuke propôs.

"Sim, isso é bom. Eu vou tentar fazer com que ela venha aqui por volta das 19h. Talvez você pudesse preparar um jantar ou algo assim."

"Só faça com que ela venha, o resto é por minha conta."

Ino sorriu. Sasuke era rude, mas ela podia dizer que preocupação era o que estava por trás de suas palavras. Sakura era uma garota sortuda.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Não estou satisfeita com esse capítulo. Mas o próximo será interessante, eu espero. Espero também não estragar ao escrever! Todo o apoio de vocês me motiva muito. Muito obrigada!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Eu estava assim escandalizada como a Ino... estava quase entrando e fazendo o que ela fez. Ainda bem que a Sakura tem uma amiga assim.

E agora? O que acontecerá durante essa conversa? Eu tenho umas ideias bem interessantes do que poderia rolar, se Sasuke quisesse minha opinião u_ú

AHAHAH

Bem, hoje não tenho tempo para as reviews, ô sexta-feira 13 corrida -_-'

Lembrem-se que** segunda-feira** tem mais!

Kisses&Hugs,

Bibi Albano.


	22. Tricked

_._

_This is a translation from The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por permitir minha tradução (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Capítulo novo. Aproveitem!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Bom dia, galera. Começando a semana da melhor forma possível: com capítulo novo!

Espero que gostem da leitura ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>

**Tricked**

Sakura se apressou em direção ao antigo apartamento de Sasuke. Aparentemente, alguém que vivia no prédio havia ligado avisando que tinha água escorrendo pelo apartamento. Ela se perguntava como sabiam onde ela estava vivendo agora. Provavelmente Konaha inteira sabia da situação dela, não deveria ficar surpresa com isso. Não queria ter que cuidar desse incidente, pois envolvia ter que informar ao Sasuke depois, e ela não queria ter que encontrar com ele. Sakura subiu as escadas e se aproximou da porta, inseriu a chave e entrou no pequeno cômodo. As memória instantaneamente voltaram assim que ela entrou. Ela não teve tempo de relembrar o passado, ao ouvir uma voz vindo por trás dela. Rapidamente se virou e pensou ser Karin. Mas não, não era Karin atrás dela, era Sasuke. Ela suspirou.

"Sasuke, você me assustou."

"Desculpa."

Sakura rapidamente se recompôs da surpresa e franziu a sobrancelha.

"Espere um minuto. O que você está fazendo aqui? Ino me disse que você estava fora da cidade!" ela perguntou começando a suspeitar.

Sasuke decidiu que ir direto ao ponto era o melhor a se fazer.

"Ela enganou você."

"O quê?" Sakura perguntou, quando a verdade a atingiu. "Ok, estou indo embora."

Sakura foi em direção a porta, mas foi interrompida por Sasuke.

"Você não vai a lugar nenhum! Precisamos conversar."

"Nós já conversamos o suficiente."

"Não, você falou, você decidiu. Que escolha eu tive? Por que eu não posso dizer o que eu sinto? Posso não ter sido o que carregou nosso bebê, mas posso sentir a perda, não como você senti, mas ainda posso sentir de todo jeito."

Sakura ponderou. Era uma verdade. Ela estava tão perdida em sua própria tristeza que nem ao menos parou para pensar em como Sasuke poderia estar se sentindo.

"Certo."

Ela se virou e foi se sentar no sofá. Sakura se perguntava porque Sasuke não havia alugado o apartamento depois que eles se mudaram para o distrito Uchiha. Os pensamentos dela foram interrompidos por Sasuke, que acabava de sentar ao lado dela.

"Então?" ele perguntou. "Como você está?"

"Bem."

Sasuke a olhou nos olhos e podia dizer que ela não parecia tão bem quanto ela dizia que estava.

"Sakura," ele começou, "você sabe que eu te amo e que quero ficar com você."

"Verdade?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem, você nunca me disse nada, apesar das várias vezes que eu disse."

O que ele poderia responder? Era verdade. Ele nunca havia dito que a amava. Ele percebeu que se tivesse dito antes, talvez agora eles não estivessem nessa situação.

"Sinto muito, Sakura. Deve ser difícil para você lidar comigo."

Sakura franziu a sobrancelha.

"Não estou entendendo, Sasuke. Por que você está me dizendo tudo isso agora?"

"Eu percebi, tarde demais, tenho que admitir, o quão importante você é para mim."

Sakura soltou uma gargalhada.

"Você está zombando de mim?"

"O quê?"

"Durante meses, eu falei a você o que eu sentia e realmente acreditei que não conseguiria nenhuma declaração sua e agora, agora que eu quero deixa-lo, você de repente diz que me ama! Eu acho que você não sabe o que quer, Sasuke, e acho que você deveria encontrar qualquer garota que posso venerar você e te dar uma ninhada de pequenos Uchihas."

A rosada estava chorando quando se levantou, estava decidida a deixar o apartamento, mas antes que pudesse alcançar a porta, Sasuke a pegou pela cintura e a passou pelos ombros.

"Sasuke, o que você está fazendo? Me solte!"

Sasuke não respondeu e a levou para o quarto, onde a colocou em cima da cama. Depois, subiu e em cima dela, segurando-a pelos pulsos, impedindo que ela se movesse.

"ME SOLTE!" Sakura estava tentando se libertar do aperto dele, mas ele era forte demais para ela.

"AGORA ME ESCUTE!" Sakura ficou surpresa com a repentina explosão e manteve silêncio enquanto Sasuke continuava.

"Por que é tão difícil para você entender? É assim tão inacreditável para você acreditar que eu te amo? Você acha que não merece? Eu sei que não sou do tipo que fala sobre sentimentos. Mas se tem algo que posso garantir a você é que sei o que quero e eu quero você! Mesmo que você possa ou não engravidar. Eu quero você! Agora ou você volta para mim e tentamos levar uma vida feliz juntos, ou nós dois seguiremos vidas separadas e passaremos o resto de nossas vidas nos arrependendo."

Sakura olhava Sasuke intensamente nos olhos e depois disse em voz baixa.

"Você tem ideia do que está dizendo? Seu clã, Sasuke! Seu sonho de-"

Ela foi interrompida quando os lábios de Sasuke colidiram com os dela. Sakura não protestou, mas também não retribuiu o beijo. Ele se separou dela e a olhou diretamente nos olhos.

"Eu perdi minha família inteira, passei anos buscando vingança e casei com a intensão de reconstruir meu clã. Onde está minha felicidade nisso tudo? Estou farto de pensar no meu clã. Eu só quero ser feliz e se isso significa acabar com o nome Uchiha, então estou pronto para isso. Eu não deveria arcar com essa responsabilidade. Não é minha culpa ser o último Uchiha vivo. Agora quero viver sem restrições e com a pessoa que eu amo. Qual o objetivo em casar com alguém só para ter um filho, se isso significa viver infeliz e com alguém que eu desprezo?"

Sakura observou com descrença Sasuke. Então ela percebeu o quanto ele deveria sofrer por ser o último Uchiha vivo e pensou que se alguém merecia ser feliz, esse alguém era ele. Ela levou a cabeça e o beijou ternamente. Ela tentou colocar todos os seus sentimentos e compreensões nesse beijo.

"Tudo bem, Sasuke. Vamos tentar. Só me prometa que você nunca se arrependerá de sua decisão."

Sasuke sorriu.

"Eu prometo."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Então? O que acharam? Eu sei que muitas de vocês estão mais do que felizes. Estou melhorando minha rotina de postagem, não estou?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Ain, gente, o Sasuke é um fofo, after all! "Eu quero você!", pqp, como a Sakura consegue resistir ao Sasuke, *em cima dela, olhando-a com aqueles olhos negros*, e dizendo "Eu quero você"?

Okay, preciso me acalmar, estou agitada aqui. Mas finalmente, olê olê olá! Urfa

Algo me diz que vocês vão amar o próximo capítulo... hahaha

Respondendo as reviews:

**Hana S. U:** Olhâe como postei na sexta, eeeeeeee não basta isso, ainda estou postando hoje! Yupeee *todos felizes*... kkkkkkkk, ainda estou tentando superar o nome da filha de Sasuke e Sakura. Sarada, como assim, gente? Mas, okay, é japonês, tudo bem... moving on. Beijos e até o/

**Teh Chan O.o:** Hahaha, adorei seu review no capítulo 20... Foi uma super pegadinha da autora, e eu achando que um passei no parque era tudo o que eles precisavam :D  
>Daí, eu pensando que não tinha como ficar melhor, você vem com o de Tocantis... kkkkkkkk... ri horrores! Vou precisar lembrar dessa para usar no futuro! Beijos e até o

**Dony doninha:** Olá, que bom que você está gostando! Beijos e até o próximo :D

**Susan n.n:** Continuo continuo continuo

&Hugs, até **quarta-feira**, não se esqueçam!

Bibi Albano.


	23. Back Together

_._

_This is a translation of The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por permitir minha tradução (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Um coisa a dizer sobre o capítulo de hoje: está quente aqui, né?

HHAHHAHA

Boa leitura ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Capítulo novo!

Um enorme obrigada a todas que me mandam reviews. Eu gostaria muito de poder responder todos, mas não estou com tempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

**Back Together**

Há duas semanas que Sakura e Sasuke tinham voltado. Eles agora viviam no antigo apartamento de Sasuke. Sakura não queria voltar para o distrito Uchiha e Sasuke aceitou. Ele havia decido vender a casa da sua família. Ele disse a ela que também não queria voltar a viver lá e foi um erro ter tentado morar lá. Sakura entendia muito bem o que ele estava sentindo, mas tinha a sensação de que era por sua culpa que ele estava querendo vender a casa da família dele.

"Eu só não quero que você se arrependa disso depois." Ela disse a ele enquanto conversavam sobre a venda da casa.

"Não vou me arrepender, não se preocupe." ele respondeu.

Eles queriam começar uma nova vida juntos e, apesar de saber que nunca seria capaz de ser completamente feliz, Sakura faria tudo que pudesse para viver a vida plenamente.

Ela voltara a sua posição de médica no hospital. Ela estava gostando da mudança, fazia com que ela mantivesse sua mente ocupada e isso era tudo o que precisava naquele momento.

Sakura estava dobrando as roupas limpas enquanto esperava Sasuke voltar de sua missão. Ele agora só aceitava missões que durassem no máximo um dia. Sasuke se recusava a ficar longe dela por muito tempo, apesar de que Karin ainda estava na prisão. Não era como se ela estivesse reclamando, era bom ter Sasuke em casa todas as noites, mas ele estava distante dela, só Deus sabe o porquê. Ela se encontra muito dependente dele agora. Normalmente, Sakura era forte, independente, mas agora ela não conseguia nem dormir se ele não estivesse por perto. Sakura suspirou. "Eu sou patética", ela pensou.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu a porta abrir. Ela se levantou e abraçou seu marido.

"Como foi seu dia?" ela perguntou, ainda o abraçando, esperando que ele a beijasse, um ato que havia se tornado raro desde que eles voltaram.

"Bom, mas cansativo. E o seu?"

"O mesmo."

Sasuke a soltou. A rosada o olhava enquanto ele tirava os sapatos, seguindo direto para a cozinha depois. Desde que eles voltaram, ele só a beijara poucas vezes. Ela não conseguia entender o que estava errado. Ele era bem protetor, mas era como se ele não gostasse de chegar muito perto dela. Eles comeram em silêncio. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil começar uma conversa. Sakura estava mais silenciosa do que de costume, e considerando que era ela a que começava a conversa, a situação estava embaraçosa.

Após o jantar, eles se sentaram na sala para assistir TV. Ela se aconchegou mais perto dele e, pouco tempo depois, ele se levantou e declarou que estava indo dormir. Sakura ficou sozinha no sofá por alguns minutos, depois se levantou também. Ela desligou a TV e foi para o quarto, onde Sasuke estava se preparando para dormir.

"Você se sente arrependido por termos voltado?" ela praticamente gritou enquanto as lágrimas começavam a se formar.

Sasuke virou o rosto, surpreso pela explosão repentina.

"O quê?"

"Você se sente arrependido por termos voltado?" Sakura repetiu, ficando irritada.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Ou talvez é por pena que você está comigo. Porque você pensa que é sua culpa eu não poder mais-"

Ela parou, estava chorando. Era demais para ela. Estava sendo pior do que antes. Pelo menos, antes ele se mostrava mais interessado nela. Apesar de ele dizer que a amava, ela se sentia menos amada. De repente, ela sentiu os braços dele ao seu redor e ela imediatamente se libertou do abraço dele.

"Me responda!"

"Eu não me arrependo, e não é por pena que eu estou com você." ele disse calmamente. "Por que você pensa isso?"

Ela tentou controlar seus soluços enquanto respondia.

"Você quase não me beija mais, ou me abraça. Você evita ficar perto de mim! Eu causo tanta repulsa em você?"

"O quê? Claro que não!"

"Então, por quê?" ela sussurrou, seus olhos suplicavam.

"Seu eu me aproximar muito de você, eu não tenho certeza se vou conseguir me controlar."

Sakura parou imediatamente de chorar.

"O quê?" ele a estava evitando porque estava com medo de não se controlar? "Você você iria querer se controlar?"

"Tenho medo de machucar você."

"Me machucar?" ela repetiu para ela mesma. Ele tinha medo de machucá-la. Então era por isso que ele se mantinha tão distante dela. Sakura vinha pensando que ele não queria mais tocá-la, porque não se sentia mais atraído por ela, quando na verdade era exatamente o contrário. Ela secou suas lágrimas e se aproximou dele, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke. As mãos dele instantaneamente foram para a cintura dela.

"O que faz você pensar que me machucaria?"

"Bem, você esteve um tempo debilitada, então eu pensei que você iria precisar de tempo para se recuperar. Eu tinha medo que você me rejeitasse."

Sakura sorriu para ele.

Você não vai me machucar, Sasuke. Eu estou privada do direito de ser mãe, mas não estou provada do direito de ser sua amante."

Então ela o beijou gentilmente, mas Sasuke aprofundou o beijo, colocando cada vez mais paixão e esforço. Ele sentia falta de beijar sua esposa. Ele pressionou o corpo dela mais próximo ao dele e Sakura pode sentir claramente a excitação dele. Sasuke a deitou na cama, nunca interrompendo o beijo, empurrou-a contra os travesseiros.

"Seu eu te machucar ou algo do gênero, apenas me diga, que eu paro."

Sakura assentiu antes de voltar a beijá-lo. As mãos de Sasuke estão em todos os lugares do corpo dela enquanto os seus lábios beijavam o queixo dela, descendo na direção do pescoço. As mãos de Sakura seguraram a bainha da camisa de Sasuke e, em seguida, todas as roupas deles estavam estendidas no chão. Sasuke começou a beijar Sakura nos seios, botando todo o esforço em estimulá-la, enquanto Sakura arqueava os quadris de encontro a excitação dele. Os olhos dele passaram a escaneá-la em todas as regiões, até parar na barriga dela, onde uma pequena marca era visível. Ele acariciou a cicatriz antes de beijá-la nessa região. Seus lábios voltaram aos dela, ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos dele seguiam em direção as partes íntimas dela. Sakura o sentiu em sua entrada e deixou escapar um gemido. Já fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez em que eles havia feito amor. Sakura colocou as mãos nas nádegas dele e o puxou para mais perto, incitando-o a entrar nela. Sasuke pareceu hesitar por um segundo, antes de entrar nela bem devagar, sempre a olhando nos olhos para ver se ela estava bem. Sakura sorriu antes de beijá-lo, era sua maneira de dizer que estava bem.

"Eu senti sua falta." ele murmurou amavelmente.

"Eu também senti sua falta."

Sasuke, então, começou a se mover lentamente para dentro e para fora.

"Sasuke, mais rápido."

Ele foi um pouco mais rápido e nada além de gemidos saim dos lábios de sua esposa. Percebendo a excitação dela, passou a estimular também as regiões íntimas dela com as mãos.

Cedo demais, Sasuke esqueceu tudo sobre tentar ser cuidadoso e acelerou o movimento, entrando cada vez mais fundo nela.

Cedo demais, ele sentiu Sakura pressionar as paredes de sua região íntima ao redor do membro dele, enquanto ela se entregava ao orgasmo, provocando o dele. Ele deitou a cabeça no tórax de Sakura enquanto ela acariciava os cabelos dele.

Eles finalmente sentiram como se estivessem voltado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Eu tive grandes dificuldades ao escrever esse capítulo. Eu já havia escrito a metade, quando decide refazer tudo!

Então, acho que terá mais um, ou dois capítulo. Não sei quando poderei postar o próximo. Tenho uma entrevista de emprego há 400 km da minha casa. Mas acho que levarei meu pc comigo, então... vou ver. Também estou pensando em uma sequência para essa história. Uma ideia brotou na minha cabeça. O que vocês acham?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Genteeeee, que capítulo foi esse?! Tudibom! HAHAHA... também quero pegar nas nádegas do Sasuke, me apaixoneeeeei D:

Calma... me recompando aqui, um minuto!

Sim, só para avisar que a fanfic tem 37 capítulos, então ainda teremos muuuuuita coisa ;D

Respondendo as reviews:

**Hana S. U:** Aeee, respondi... então formamos uma dupla perfeita, adoro responder reviews! Finalmente, ele voltaram, hein... e eu ainda estou esperando a VaKarin se dar mal, como assim ela ainda está presa? Cade a parte em que ela morre sofridamente? KKKKKK, brinks. Beijos e até mais o/

**Teh Chan O.o:** SHUAHEUEHUAHUA, suas pérolas são as melhores, eu fico provocando situações para usar a de Tocantis, poxa muito boa... kkkkkkk, né, a Sakura merecia uns tapas por toda a enrolação dela! Gente, é do Sasuke que estamos falandooooooooo, MELDEOZ! "só a tentativa vale pacas", ô se vale, vale muito... kkkkk... Beijos e até o/

Por hoje é só! Até **sexta**, não se esqueçam!

Kisses&Hugs,

Bibi Albano


	24. Jealousy

_This is a translation from The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por permitir minha tradução (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Quem quer capítulo novo levanta a mão! Hey, hooo! kkkk

o/* o/* o/* o/* o/*

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Faz um tempo desde há última vez em que atualizei a fic. Sinto muito. Muitas coisas estão acontecendo ultimamente. Aqui está um novo capítulo. Eu tive uma dificuldade enorme ao escrevê-lo. Então, espero que vocês gostem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24<strong>

**Jealousy**

Sasuke e Sakura chegaram na casa de Temaru e Shikamaru. Nessa noite, o grupo de amigos haviam se reunido para fazer um churrasco. O clima estava quente e Sakura estava muito feliz por poder passar um tempo com as amigas. Estavam todos tão ocupadas, ultimamente, que mal saiam juntas. De repente, Ino apareceu e levou Sakura com ela.

"Sakura, venha comigo."

Ela levou Sakura para o meio do jardim e a colocou de frente para um rapaz que ela não conhecia. Ele era alto, tinha cabelos loiros e olhos verdes cativantes. Sakura sentiu suas bochechas corarem enquanto o estranho sorria para ela.

"Sakura, esse é Kayama Jun. Estamos namorando há dois meses."

Então, você é Sakura. Ino fala muito sobre você."

"Bem, eu não sabia que Ino estava saindo com alguém." Ela se virou para Ino. "Por que você não me disse nada?"

"Eu queria ter certeza antes de apresentá-lo a você. É o relacionamento mais longo que tive até o momento."

Sakura abraço a amiga.

"Espero que ele seja o cara certo para você."

"Eu também espero!"

Ambas começaram a rir.

Mais tarde, enquanto eles se serviam, Shikamaru se levantou e pediu silêncio.

"Na verdade, organizamos esse jantar com o intuito de dar uma boa notícia."

Todos estavam em silêncio.

"Temari está grávida."

Felicitações foram gritadas de todos os lugares da mesa. Tanto Sasuke quanto Naruto se viraram para ver a reação de Sakura. Ela estava sorrindo tristemente para Temari. Sasuke segurou a mão dela e a acariciou gentilmente.

Ela sabia que isso iria acontecer. Todos os seu amigos teriam seus próprios filhos. Só ela continuaria a ser a mesma.

Enquanto se encaminhavam para casa, Sasuke percebeu que a esposa estava mais silenciosa do que de costume.

"Você está bem?" perguntou Sasuke, vendo-a triste.

"Estou sim. Não é como se eu não soubesse que todos ao nosso redor continuariam com suas vidas e teriam filhos. Mas nós não teremos os nossos."

Sasuke parou e encarou Sakura, que fitava seus próprios pés.

"Sakura, olhe para mim. Estou pensando em fazer algo."

Sakura levantou a cabeça, perguntava-se o que Sasuke poderia estar pensando.

"O que você acha sobre adotar uma criança?"

Sakura estava aturdida. Ela não esperada algo desse tipo vindo de Sasuke.

"Eu estive pensando sobre isso. Eu sei que não será nosso, mas podemos ter uma família e trazer felicidade a essa criança que foi abandonada. Eu sei como é não ter família e, às vezes, eu penso que talvez eu não tivesse passado tanto tempo da minha vida pensando em vingança, se alguém tivesse cuidado de mim quando eu era mais jovem."

Sakura o olhava incrédula. Nunca havia passado pela cabeça dela que Sasuke poderia querer criar uma criança que não fosse filho biológico dele. Ela simplesmente não tinha palavras.

"Bem," continuou Sasuke, sem conseguir nenhuma reação da esposa, "o que você acha?"

"Oh... Sasuke, Eu... Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer, mas eu... eu não estou pronta ainda. Ainda é muito cedo. Eu preciso de tempo. E para falar a verdade, eu nunca pensei em adoção."

...

"Você está com raiva de mim?"

"Claro que não! Eu não quero pressionar você. Foi só uma ideia. Apenas pense sobre isso."

Ele a beijou na testa e segurou em sua mão, sorrindo para ela.

"Vamos para casa."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Eu estou gorda." reclamou Temari.

"Você está mesmo." brincou Ino.

"Sim, mas você está linda." adicionou Hinata, fazendo uma careta para Ino.

As garota haviam planejado um dia para fazer comprar para o bebê de Temari. Ela estava com 7 meses e andava mais temperamental do que nunca.

"Hinata, a propósito, quando você planeja arranjar um namorado? Já está na hora."

"Na verdade, há alguns dias atrás, convidei o Naruto para sair."

Sakura, que até então estava em silêncio, foi retirada de seus pensamentos.

"O quê? E o que ele respondeu?" não que ela tivesse qualquer sentimento por Naruto, mas ela queria que seu amigo fosse feliz.

"Oh, Sakura, então você estava aqui esse tempo todo." comentou Temari sarcasticamente.

"Ele disse que sim."

"Muito bem, Hina." parabenizou Ino.

"Tenho certeza que você é a garota certa para ele." Sakura disse para a amiga, que a olhava como se esperasse por sua aprovação. Hinata sorriu aliviada.

"Vamos sentar ou tenho a sensação que minha bolsa vai estourar aqui e agora. Pelo amor de Deus, esse bebê não para de se mexer."

"Tem certeza que é filho de Shikamaru?"

"Às vezes me pergunto se é. Sakura, poderia nos dizer o que você estar pensando? Você está muito quieta hoje."

"Oh, desculpa, na verdade, Sasuke me propôs algo e eu simplesmente não consigo para de pensar sobre isso."

"Conta tudo." disse Ino chamando o garçom.

"Ele me perguntou se eu gostaria de adotar uma criança, devido ao fato d-"

Ela foi interrompida por Ino.

"Que ideia maravilhosa! Na verdade, eu estava pensando sobre isso também."

"Ino tem razão, seria perfeito para você. Mas posso entender completamente como deve ser difícil para você tomar essa decisão, principalmente depois do que você passou. Leve o tempo que precisar, Sakura, não deixe que as pessoas a pressionem."

"Não se preocupe, não vou deixar. Obrigada, meninas."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura estava cuidado de um ninja que havia se machucado durante um treino. Ela ainda tinha mais duas horas de trabalho antes de voltar para casa. Esse ninja estava claramente dando em cima dela e isso a estava deixando muito irritada. Era da aldeia da Areia, se ele fosse de Konoha, dificilmente se arriscaria tanto.

"Então, o que você vai fazer depois do seu plantão? Poderíamos sair para beber algo. O que você acha?"

"Tenho certeza que meu marido não ia gostar nem um pouco da ideia."

"Não vamos dizer nada a ele."

De repente, Sakura sentiu uma mão em sua bunda e a Sakura interior aflorou. Ela segurou o pulso do ninja e o empurrou com força para o outro lado do cômodo, ele voou o trajeto e colidiu com a parede.

"Tsc, tsc, tsc. Agora vou ter que cuidar de você de novo. Por favor, pare de desperdiçar meu tempo." disse Sakura, se aproximando perigosamente do rapaz.

"Desculpa, desculpa, não vou fazer isso novamente."

Ela procedeu com o processo de cura quando uma enfermeira entou.

"Sakura, você ainda não acabou?" a enfermeira perguntou surpresa. "Você está sendo chamada no outro setor. Parece que uma amiga sua está tendo um bebê."

"O quê? Certo, vou precisar que você termine o procedimento. Ainda é falta cuidar do ombro dele."

"Do ombro? Mas eu pensei que era a perda dele que precisava de cuidado."

"Isso foi antes de ele dar um de engraçadinho."

"Oh." foi a única coisa que a enfermeira disse.

Quando Sakura deixou o cômodo, o ninja reclamou.

"Que louca!"

"Você tem sorte de não ter precisado encarar o marido dela."

"Por quê?"

"Ela é casada com Uchiha Sasuke."

Instantaneamente o ninja empalideceu, prometendo a si mesmo que nunca mais encostaria em outra médica de novo.

Sakura entrou no sala de parto, onde Temari já se encontrava respirando pesadamente, tentando se acalmar.

Havia um enfermera tratando dela e Sakura podia dizer que Temari estava prestes a explodir.

"Será que você poderia ir para o inferno? Cadê meu marido!"

Sakura sorriu quando viu a enfermeira sair rapidamente. Foi quando Temari a viu.

"Sakura, estou tão feliz por você ter vindo. Shikamaru está em uma missão e estou sozinha e com medo e-"

"Temari, clama. Você vai ficar bem. Não se preocupe, vou cuidar de você."

Temari ficou em trabalho de parto por três horas, antes de finalmente dar à luz a uma menininha.

"Ela é tão linda." exclamou Sakura, inveja evidente na sua voz.

"Sim, ela é. Obrigada, Sakura. Vou deixar que você a mime o quanto quiser."

"Obrigada."

Shikamaru de repente entrou no cômodo e se apressou na direção de Temari. Sakura os olhou por um minuto. Eles estavam tão felizes. Agora eram os pais de uma linda menininha. Sakura saiu, deixando o casal a sós. Ela parou no corredor, lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos. Ela havia se preparado para isso. Ela pensou que seria capaz de lidar com isso. Como médica, ela frequentemente trazia muitas crianças ao mundo.

"Sakura."

Ela foi tirada de seus pensamento quando viu Sasuke parado do outro lado do corredor. Sua lágrimas começaram a descer livres por suas bochechas enquanto ela corria na direção de Sasuke. Chorou com o rosto enterrado no tórax dele. Ela queria ser mãe, não importava como.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Esse capítulo está horrível. Não estou feliz com o resultado final. Eu tenho outro quase pronto e vou postar assim que terminar de escrever.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Obviamente, Isuzu Hime é bem perfeccionista, porque adorei o capítulo. Coisa de escritor mesmo.

Gente, adorei a parte em que o ninja descobre que a Sakura é casada com Sasuke... kkkkkkkkkkk

O que acharam do capítulo? Será que Sakura vai aceitar adotar uma criança? - Cenas do próximo capítulo, nesse mesmo bat site, nesse mesmo bat horário! Brinks, o próximo capítulo sai na **segunda**, pela manhã, para ser mais precisa.

Respondendo as reviews:

**Hana S. U: **Eu definitivamente também estaria fazendo a VaKarin sofrer... muahaha... sou maligna. Uchiha Sasuke sendo carinhoso é uma tentação, pelo amor de Deeeeeeus! Awn, posso imaginar sim o quanto você está gostar, tem ideia do quão surpresa fiquei quando vi que você mandou a review 5 minutos depois que postei o capítulo? kkkkk, se eu já tivesse esse cap traduzido tinha postado na mesma hora :D Beijos e até o/

Kisses&Hugs,

Bibi Albano.


	25. Out on a mission

_._

_This is a translation of The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por permitir minha tradução (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Eita, segunda-feira chuvosa! Lá no final do capítulo tem um avisinho importante.

Boa leitura ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Capítulo novo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25<strong>

**Out on a mission**

Sakura podia sentir a luz do sol em sua pele nua. Apesar de ainda ser de manhã, ela estava cansada. Sasuke e ela havia feito amor incontáveis vezes na noite passada e agora ela estava desprovida de toda sua energia. Graças a Deus, ela não precisaria trabalhar hoje. Ela se virou na cama e deu de cara com um espaço vazio. Onde estaria Sasuke? Ele não deveria estar cansado tanto quanto ela? Sakura fechou os olhos novamente, deseja ter mais algumas horas de sono. Ela escutou Sasuke entrar no quarto e deitar na cama ao lado dela. Os braços dele a abraçaram por trás, pela cintura, enquanto ele a beijava no pescoço.

"Olá, querida. Você pretende se levantar hoje?"

"Hum. A culpa é sua se eu estou tão cansada."

Sasuke sorriu.

"Bem, você terá que se levantar. Tsunade quer nos ver."

Sakura se virou para encará-lo.

"Por quê?"

"Não tenho ideia."

Era um fato incomum a Hokage chamar os dois ao mesmo tempo. Sakura, agora curiosa, decidiu se levantar.

Meia hora depois, eles estavam na torre da Hokage. Shizune os levou até o escritório de Tsunade e bateu na porta.

"Hokage-sama, eles estão aqui."

"Deixe-os entrar."

Ela abriu a porta e o casal entrou no cômodo. Lá eles encontraram o terceiro membro do antigo Time 7.

"Naruto, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Sakura não esperava encontrar Naruto. Ela não havia conversado muito com ele desde que ela saiu do hospital. A atmosfera entre Sasuke e ele era esquisita. Ela não sabia mais com reagir com o amigo. Naruto era seu melhor amigo e ela queria que ele continuasse a ser. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela se perguntava o que Sasuke pensaria sobre isso.

"Eu o convoquei, do mesmo jeito que convoquei vocês dois."

Tsunade agora estava sentada em sua cadeira, encarando o Time 7.

"Shizune, poderia me servir um pouco de saque?"

Shizune fez o que foi pedido e a Hokage bebeu de uma vez.

"Então, eu os chamei porque tenho um missão para vocês três."

"Uma missão? Para nós três? Juntos?" perguntou Naruto se sentindo desconfortável com a presença de Sasuke.

"Sim," respondeu a Hokage, "Eu preciso que vocês escoltem um criminoso perigoso até a aldeia da Névoa."

"Por que nós?" perguntou Sakura olhando de Sasuke para Naruto.

"Bem," continuou Tsunade, "esse cara é complicada, tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente. Ele não parece, mas é muito forte. E muito perigoso. Estou achando que haverá complicações ao trasportá-lo de volta para a aldeia da Névoa. Por isso, quero que um sharingan o vigie. Naruto, você é um dos melhores ninjas. E você, Sakura, você é minha aprendiz; sei do que você é capaz. E mais, você é uma médica ninja. Pode ser útil."

Os membros do Time 7 se olharam, em seguida, olharam para a Hokage como se perguntassem 'Você tem certeza?'.

"Vocês partem amanhã de manhã às 7h. Estejam prontos."

Depois que eles se foram, Shizune não pode evitar e perguntou a Hokage.

"Diga-me a verdade. Por que você escolheu esses três? Shikamaru e Neji estão livres."

Tsunade sorriu para si mesma.

"Esses três juntos são capazes de realizar coisas incríveis. Espero que essa missão faça com que eles se aproximem novamente, como eles eram antes. Naruto tem grandes chances de se tornar Hokage um dia. E quando esse dia chegar, ter Sasuke e Sakura perto dele será de grande ajuda. Espero que sim."

XxXxXxXxXxX

No dia seguinte, às 7h, a equipe estava pronta e o 'cliente' já estava esperando. Era um homem com aparentemente 20 anos e, Sakura pensou, com um sorriso irritante no rosto.

"São eles os que irão me levar de volta para a aldeia da Névoa? Bem, bem, bem, que time! Um loiro estúpido, um otário metido e uma gostosona! Isso vai ser interessante."

"O quê?" gritou Naruto enquanto uma veia saltava na testa de Sasuke. Sakura permaneceu inesperadamente em silêncio, mas estava ocupada colocando as luvas.

"Vamos." ordenou Sasuke antes que as coisas saíssem do controle. O porquê de Tsunade ter escolhido os três, era um mistério. Em toda Konoha, Naruto e Sakura eram os que tinham a paciência mais curta.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, Sakura estava à beira de matar esse Tanaka Yuya. Ela não conseguia entender porque esse estúpido prisioneiro precisava que três ninjas o levasse de volta para a aldeia da Névoa. Ele não parecia perigoso, apesar de tudo, ou talvez recrutaram três ninjas com medo que um dos ninjas matasse o prisioneiro em um momento de exasperação.

"Wow, o clima está realmente quente! Ei, rosada, por que você não tira sua blusa? Você vai ser sentir mais confortável."

"Cala a boca!" gritaram Naruto e Sakura juntos.

"Wow, perfeitamente sincronizados. Vocês dois são íntimos? O que você acha de loiros, hein? Se você estiver procurando por um homem, um homem de verdade, nós dois poderíamos-"

Ele não teve a oportunidade de terminar a frase quando o pulso de Sakura colidiu com o maxilar dele. O impacto o mandou voando vários metros a frente.

"Sakura, você não pode espancá-lo. Ele é nosso prisioneiro." argumentou Sasuke, apesar de estar silenciosamente grato por Sakura ter feito o criminoso calar a boca.

Sakura o enviou um olhar mortal antes de continuar com a caminhada. Nas horas seguintes, Tanaka não parou de tagarelar, reclamando que queria beber, que queria comer. Eles se sentiram aliviados quando pararam à noite e Tanaka finalmente pegou no sono.

"Caramba, esse cara é um pé no saco." Sakura sussurrou para Sasuke quando se deitou ao seu lado no saco de dormir.

"Seja paciente, devemos chegar na aldeia da Névoa amanhã à noite."

"Vou tentar não matá-lo, mas não posso prometer nada."

Sasuke sorriu.

"Sasuke, tem algo que quero te dizer."

"O que é?"

Sakura parecia desconfortável.

"Eu-... lembrar sobre o que conversamos há alguns meses?"

"Pode ser um pouco mais precisa?" respondeu Sasuke.

"Sobre adoção."

"Oh, isso."

"Sim. Eu estive pensando muito sobre isso recentemente e acho que talvez devêssemos visitar um orfanato. Você sabe, para ver se... se... se eu estou preparada."

Sasuke franziu a sobrancelha.

"Você não precisa se forçar se não estiver preparada."

"Não estou me forçando, eu juro, não estou! Nós dois queremos uma criança e existem vários orfanatos nesse mundo, então se conseguíssemos fazer uma criança feliz, então acho que nos faria feliz também."

Sasuke sorriu.

"Certo, visitaremos um orfanato assim que voltarmos da missão. Agora descanse, você irá precisar de todo seu auto-controle amanhã."

"Boa noite."

"Boa noite, amor."

Pela manhã eles se prepararam para sair, estavam com pressa de se livrar do prisioneiro.

"Vamos nos apressar, não consigo mais suportar esse cara." murmurou Sakura, estava a todo custo tentando se controlar.

Sasuke pelou Tanaka pelo camisa e ativou seu Sharingan.

"Diga qualquer coisinha e eu juro que vou prendê-lo na pior ilusão que você pode imaginar."

Tanaka sentiu a aura maligna emanando de Sasuke e instantaneamente parou de sorrir.

"Você é Uchiha Sasuke." ele disse, percebendo que se quisesse sobreviver, era melhor ficar em silêncio.

"Agora, vamos."

"Se isso era tudo o que precisávamos para fazê-lo se calar!" reclamou Sakura.

Eles continuaram a jornada por mais algumas horas, quando Sasuke parou de repente.

"O quê?" perguntou Naruto.

"Nós estamos cercados."

"O quê!?"

"Ha ha ha! Então meus amigos finalmente chegaram." gargalhou Tanaka. "Agora, vamos nos divertir."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Então? Eu queria que o Tanaka fosse realmente um chato. Espero ter conseguido. Estamos chegando perto do fim. Na verdade, pensei em dois finais diferentes, não tenho certeza sobre qual dos dois escolherei. Vou deixar que a inspiração me guie.

Por favor, comentem!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Sim, Isuzu, você realmente conseguiu deixar o Tanaka o mais chato possível. Dios, o que vocês acham que acontece no próximo capítulo?

Como eu avisei, estamos perto do fim, mas não tanto... essa fic tem 37 capítulo \o/ *yupeee

**Aviso:** a partir de hoje, postarei **diariamente** e não só nas segundas, quartas e sextas. Motivo: estou em dívida com a leitoras da fanfic que eu escrevo e eu não consigo traduzir essa e escrever a minha ao mesmo tempo. Por isso, decidi acabar de traduzir essa o mais rápido possível. Nos veremos diariamente agora... ô, beleza!

Respondendo as reviews:

**Teh Chan O.o: **Own, Teh, não precisa se deculpar, eu entendo seu drama. A internet da tim anda mesmo uma bela b*sta :O By the way, Sasuke é um gostoso mesmo e como a Hana S. U disse, só a tentativa de ter bebê já vale a pena kkkkkk... Beijos e até amanhã o/

**Hana S. U: **Também vivo com meu email aberto pelo mesmo motivo, kkkkkk. Tadinha da Saku, maaaaaaaaaaasssss a situação dela-... ops, spoiler, não posso contar kkkk. E sobre o paciente, eu adoraria ver o Sasuke com ciúmes, se bem que nesse capítulo, a ameaça que ele vez pro Tanaka, senti um ciuminho alí *-* Beijos e até amanhã o/

**Susan: **continuo :D

**Stra. Urano: **Oláaaa! Feliz por você estar gostando da fanfic, também espero que eles adotem uma criancinha, acho fofo e mais fofo ainda por ter sido ideia do Sasuke, eles realmente merecem uma família completa! Beijos e até amanhã o/

Obrigada as fofas que mandaram reviews anonimamente, não sei quem é a que sempre manda "Poste". Fofa, acho seu review engraçado, toda vez que recebo o email, dou uma risadinha, kkkkkk. Beijos \o/

Kisses&Hugs,

Bibi Albano.


	26. Under attack

_._

_This is a translation of The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por permitir minha tradução (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Sim, você não está sonhando! Outro capítulo novo! Um capítulo ruim, mas ainda sim um capítulo. Quero avisar a vocês que sou péssimas escrevendo cenas de luta, então, por favor, seja tolerantes...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Sim, você não está sonhando! Hoje é terça e tem capítulo novo \o/

Aproveitem que vocês não estão sonhando e tenham uma boa leitura...

;D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26<strong>

**Under attack**

"Ha ha ha! Então meus amigos finalmente chegaram." gargalhou Tanaka. "Agora vamos nos divertir!"

Sasuke ativou seu sharingan enquanto seis ninjas se aproximavam por todas as direções.

"Ei, Yuya." disse um cara que tinha cabelos pretos. "Como você pôde ser pego? Você é mesmo uma perda de tempo às vezes."

"Bem, o que eu posso dizer..."

"Já que estamos aqui, vamos nos divertir um pouco com esses três ninjas!"

"Certo, mas tome cuidado, esse aí é Uchiha Sasuke."

O cara de cabelos pretos focou a atenção em Sasuke, enquanto seus amigos pareciam um pouco incertos quanto ao que fazer.

"Oh, o sharingan. Olhem para qualquer lugar, menos para os olhos dele." ele disse para o grupo. "E os outros?" ele perguntou, olhando Sakura colocar as luvas. "Quais são as especialidades deles?"

"Essa belezinha tem mais força do que qualquer homem que eu já vi. Pode ser que tenha muito controle sobre o próprio chakra. Enquanto ao loiro, eu não faço a mínima ideia."

"Huh, tenho certeza que Konoha nos daria um ótimo preço apenas pelo Uchiha, mas tentem não matar os outros dois e talvez façamos um acordo melhor. Agora vamos pegá-los!"

Aparentemente eles haviam armado uma estratégias antes de atacar, visto que dois atacaram Naruto, outros dois Sakura e os últimos dois Sasuke. Tanaka decidiu se juntar aos amigos que lutavam contra o sharingan por julgar ser o mais difícil.

Em fração de segundos, Sasuke pegou uma kusanagi e deixou uma corrente elétrica fluir pela lâmina. Ele atacou o primeiro ninja e o nocauteou em segundos.

Sakura, que estava tentando desferir um soco em um dos ninjas, gritou para Sasuke.

"Não mate nenhum deles, okay?"

"Ha." respondeu o Uchiha.

O que parecia ser o lider o atacou com uma suiton. Sasuke observou inexpressivo enquanto uma grande onda se aproximava dele. Instantes depois, Sasuno estava em frente a ele, emergindo do meio da onda.

"O que diabos é isso?" exclamou o ninja desorientado.

"Isso," respondeu Sasuke, "é a última coisa que você irá ver. A próxima vez que acordar, você estará em uma cela."

Ele ativou seu mangekyou sharingan e o ninja estava perdido em seu genjutsu.

Naruto invocou seu kage bushi e procedeu fazendo um rasengan, mas antes que ele pudesse atacar, seu inimigo já havia acertado algo nele. Naruto parou, tentou achar kunais ou algo assim, mas não tinha nada. Ele sentiu uma dor forte no ombro.

"O que é isso?" ele perguntou.

"Isso," respondeu o ninja ruivo com o qual lutava,"é a sensação ao ser atingido por minhas armas invisíveis. A partir de agora, não importa o que, você terá apenas dez horas de vida."

Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura pararam.

"O quê?" perguntou Sakura. Mas ela não esperou por uma resposta, pois um dos adversários já a estava atacando. Em um acesso de raiva, Sakura administrou uma grande quantidade de chakra na palma da mão e o atacou fortemente gritando.

"Shannaro!"

Sasuke assistiu ao cara voar.

"Pensei que não era para matar nenhum deles." disse Sasuke. "Agora vamos parar de brincar."

Tanaka obviamente o estava atacando com as armas invisíveis, mas nada que o sharingan não pudesse localizar. Sasuke evitou-as facilmente e convocou uma cobra, que logo atacou Tanaka. Em segundos, ele havia desaparecido dentro da cobra. Depois, ele ouviu Sakura emitir um grito de dor e se aproximou dela a tempo de vê-la apoiar um joelho no chão, seu abdômen sangrando muito. Sasuke correu na direção de Sakura.

"Estou bem, estou bem." ela disse rapidamente.

Esses ninjas eram especialistas em armas invisíveis. Eram conhecidos por matar discretamente. Sasuke direcionou seu mangekyou sharingan para o ninja restante. O ruivo ainda tentou lançar algumas armas invisíveis, antes de ser preso em um genjutsu assustador.

Tanaka Yuya, que assistiu a luta de longe, tentou escapar discretamente, sabia o quão perigoso seria tentar lutar contra o Uchiha. Naruto o viu tentando escapar.

Naruto caiu no chão, o veneno obviamente estava fazendo efeito.

"Naruto!" Sakura chorava enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado do amigo, que respirava com dificuldade.

"Estou bem, Sakura-chan. Não se preocupe-"

Ele não teve chance de terminar a frase, uma vez que Sakura já estava enviando ondar de chakra por seu corpo, tentando identificar o tipo de veneno. Naruto olhou para Sasuke, mas não tinha ideia do que ele poderia estar pensando.

"Sakura-chan, você também está machucada. Não deveria estar usando seu chakra em mim."

Sakura tratou de Naruto por um longo período, enquanto Sasuke aprisionada os outros ninja e mandava uma mensagem para a aldeia da Névoa informando o que havia acontecido.

Um hora depois, ninjas da Névoa chegaram para levar os prisioneiros.

"Você tem alguma experiência com venenos?" perguntou Sasuke ao ninja que estava no controle.

"Desculpe, mas nós não temos." disse o outro ninja do grupo.

"Sasuke, devemos voltar para a vila. Acho que diminui o progresso do veneno, mas vou precisar de um antídoto para curar Naruto. Mais, vou achar melhor se Tsunade desse uma olhada."

Sasuke hesitou. Mas afinal, Sakura também estava ferida.

"Certo, mas estamos há dois dias de distância de Konoha."

"Se caminharmos sim."

Sasuke entendeu o que ela quis dizer.

"Sakura, não tenho certeza se é uma boa ideia. Naruto parece bem fraco e você está sangrando muito."

Sakura olhou para sua ferida como se tivesse se esquecido dela.

"Oh." ela disse posicionando a mão na ferida, ela conseguiu parar a hemorragia, mas não completamente, pois teve que usar muito do seu chakra entre a luta e a cura de Naruto.

"Isso não é nada, por favor, Sasuke! Estamos perdendo tempo!"

Sasuke viu o olhar firme de Sakura e ponderou por um momento, antes de finalmente concordar.

"OK."

Eles colocaram Naruto nas costas de Sasuke e correram em direção a Konoha. Durante o percurso, Sakura checava frequentemente Naruto. Ela estava preocupada demais. E se o veneno já tivesse se espalhado? Não, ela não deveria pensar sobre isso. Naruto era forte.

Eles correram como doidos, apesar de estar sendo difícil para ela seguir o ritmo de Sasuke. A ferida dela não estava completamente curada e a estava fazendo se sentir tonta. Já era noite e eles estavam há duas horas de distância de Konoha. Estavam exaustos, mas Sakura não queria parar. A única pausa que eles fizeram foi para enviar uma mensagem para Tsunade, informando sobre o veneno e pedindo que ela encontrasse um antídoto.

"Sakura, vamos parar por alguns minutos." Sasuke tentou convencê-la.

"Não!"

Sasuke não tentou persuadi-la. Ele sabia que a ligação entre Naruto e sua esposa era muito forte. Ele não podia culpá-la. O único culpado era ele. Ele aumentou sua velocidade, prometendo a si mesmo que, não importava o que ele fizesse, Naruto sobreviveria!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Final horrível... cenas de lutas horríveis.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Ahá... nem acredito que consegui traduzir esse capítulo há tempo! Ô loucura... Mas okay, o que dizer sobre esse capítulo? Nada, né, minha gente, é rezar para que o próximo traga o Naruto bem :x

Respondendo as reviews:

**Dony doninha: **Oi! Dá um trabalhinho mesmo traduzir, hahaha, mas eu gosto bastante, então, estamos quites \o/ Obrigada pela review que você deixou no capítulo passado, não pude responder a tempo. Beijos e até amanhã o/

**Hana S. U:** Siiim, todos os dias! Gosto de viver a vida perigosamente e passar as noites traduzindo, kkkkk. Suspeitei que você estivesse aqui \o/  
>Yes, eles vão adotar... own que coisa mais fofa. Ah, que isso, é pra ser agressiva mesmo, entra na história e dá dois tabefes na cara do Tanaka, que cara ousado, abusando da própria sorte, Sasuke já era para ter matado ele u_ú<br>Pois é, só tenho essa fanfic de Naruto, meus outros babies são de crepúsculo, hahahah... minha inspiração é -100% para escrever sobre Naruto, não sei por que D:  
>ô vida crueeeeel<br>Beijos e até amanhã o/

**Srta. Urano: **Eles são mesmo uma coisa juntos, né?! *-* Pois é, a Isuzu conseguiu deixar o Tanaka um chato de galochas... mas tudo bem, nada que o sharingan mega sexy e potente do Sasuke não resolva :3 **  
><strong>Obrigada, beijos e até amanhã o/  
>ps.: amei a sinopse da sua fanfic... tenho certeza que vou amar e vou ler com certeza! Só arranjar um tempinho e leio o primeiro capítulo ;D<p>

**Anony do "Poste":** kkkkkkkk, consegui mais de uma palavra dessa vez \o/ *yupe, estou feliz agora :D

Kisses&Hugs,

Bibi Albano.


	27. Thanks

_._

_This is a translation of The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por permitir minha tradução (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

A-há, aposto que vocês já estavam se perguntando "cadê o capítulo de hoje?". Acontece que eu gosto de deixar esse gostinho de expectativa ^_^  
>#valorizandooserviço<p>

Boa leitura :D

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Mais um capítulo. Aproveitem!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27<strong>

**Thanks**

Eles chegaram em Konoha à meia-noite, estavam exaustos. Um grupo de ninjas os esperavam e levaram Naruto apressadamente para o hospital, Tsunado já estava esperando.

"Vou ajudar Tsunade." disse Sakura, mas assim que ela deu um passo a frente, perdeu momentaneamente o equilíbrio e caiu. Rapidamente Sasuke estava ao lado dela, ajudando-a a se levantar do chão.

"Primeiro, vamos checar seu ferimento. Sem discussão!" ele disse ao ver que ela iria começar a protestas.

Ele a levou ao hospital, onde um médico ninja cuidou dela e, em seguida, colocou-a em uma sala para descansar. Porém, assim que o médico saiu, Sakura já estava puxando os cobertores, pronta para sair.

"Eu não quero dormir, quero ver Naruto."

"Sakura, por favor, seja racional." Sasuke tentou convencê-la. Ela precisava de descanso, assim como ele também.

"NÃO!"

Ela então se levantou e foi procurar Naruto. Preocupado se ela pudesse se cansar ainda mais, Sasuke decidiu ajudar na procura. Alguns minutos depois, eles encontraram o quarto em que Naruto estava e viram Tsunade cuidado dele, os olhos fechados em concentração enquanto chakra era enviado para todas as direções do corpo dele. Havia um líquido sendo injetado nele, por meio de uma intravenosa. Eles assistiram ao procedimento em silêncio, Sasuke já não tentava persuadi-la a descansar. Tsunade continuou a cuidar de Naruto por horas e percebeu que o painel de monitoramento dos batimentos cardíacos mostrava uma situação bem instável.

Tsunade de repente abriu os olhos e cessou o fluxo de chakra.

"Então, Tsunade?" perguntou Shizune, que estava no quarto durante todo o processo.

"Não há mais perigo. Ele terá febre alta por alguns dias, mas ficará bem. Sakura, você fez um ótimo trabalho parando o progresso do veneno. Não fosse por isso, talvez eu não tivesse conseguido curar Naruto."

Sakura suspirou aliviada. De repente sentiu uma dor forte no abdômen e uma onda de exaustão, como se a tensão que seguravam até o momento finalmente tivesse sido liberada.

Ela desmaiou e Sasuke se adiantou para pegá-la antes que ela caísse no chão.

"Ela está bem?" perguntou Tsunade preocupada.

"Ela foi ferida no abdômen, nada muito sério, mas ela se esforçou demais, está muito cansada."

Ele a posicionou em seus braços enquanto Shizune abria a porta para que ele passasse. Ele deixou o cômodo e a levou para uma cama, deitando-a e a cobrindo com um lençol. Sasuke não queria ir para casa, então apenas se sentou em uma cadeira perto do leito de Sakura e pegou no sono ao mesmo tempo em que os primeiros raios de sol se projetavam no céu.

Quando ele acordou, alguém o havia enrolado em um cobertor. Ele procurou Sakura, mas ela não estava no cômodo. Sasuke se levantou suspirando e saiu na direção do quarto de Naruto, onde sabia que sua esposa estaria.

Quando ele entrou no cômodo, vou Naruto, obviamente com uma febre muito alta, e Sakura ao seu lado, tentando amenizar o estado de saúde do loiro. Sakura levantou os olhos e sorriu para o marido.

"Por favor, não fique com raiva de mim."

"Não estou, só não se canse muito, ok?"

"Ok."

Sasuke saiu em busca de algo para comer, ele se perguntava o que provavelmente teria acontecido com o relacionamento desse dois se ele não tivesse voltado para Konoha alguns anos atrás.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Após dois dias de tratamento, a febre de Naruto finalmente parou, em partes sua habilidade de se recuperar rapidamente ajudou muito. Sakura cuidou dele todos os dias. Ela havia voltado a trabalhar no hospital uma semana depois de ter chegado da missão e se dedicava mais a Naruto do que a qualquer outro paciente.

"Naruto, está na hora do almoço."

Naruto fez uma careta quando viu o que tinha na bandeja que Sakura carregava. Era sopa, peixe e frutas, as comidas que Naruto menos gostava.

"Posso comer ramen?"

"Naruto..." Sakura falou perigosamente.

"Certo, certo, desculpa."

Ela posicionou a bandeja no lugar certo e Naruto começou a tomar a sopa em silêncio. Sakura prestava atenção para ter a certeza que ele comeria tudo. Enquanto isso, ela descascava uma maçã para ele.

"Você não precisa fazer isso, Sakura-chan." disse Naruto após terminar a sopa. "Você deve ter pacientes que precisam mais da sua atenção do que eu."

"Tudo bem, não se preocupe."

Naruto olhou hesitante para ela.

"Sakura-chan... Tsunade oba-chan me disse o que você fez. Obrigada, eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por você."

Ela parou de descascar a maçã, olhou-o fundo nos olhos.

"Eu seria a pessoa a não estar aqui se não fosse por você. E eu nunca tive a chance de agradecer, Naruto. Me desculpe por só ter entendido agora, obrigada por me salvar."

"Do que você está falando? Eu falhei ao tentar salvar você."

"O quê?" agora os olhos dele estavam cheios de raiva.

"Posso apenas imaginar como deve ser doloroso perder um bebê. Tenho certeza que uma parte de você morreu naquele dia junto com seu filho."

Os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lágrimas. O que ela poderia dizer? Todo que ele disse era verdade. Mas ela não podia deixar que ele se sentisse culpado por não ter conseguido chegar a tempo de evita o ataque de Karin. A dor nos olhos dele era horrível. Ela colocou a maçã de lado e o abraçou chorando.

"Por favor, não se culpe, Naruto. Não é sua culpa."

Naruto a abraçou de volta.

"Por favor, Naruto. Por favor, tenho vários mini-Narutos com Hinata e me deixe ser a madrinha deles, então vou poder mimar todos."

Naruto riu, sua raiva havia evaporado.

"Então, isso é uma promessa."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Wow, não esperava que esse capítulo ficasse tão emocional. Eu realmente me diverti escrevendo a conversa entre Naruto e Sakura. O próximo capítulo será sobre adoção! Será que eles vão adorar uma criança?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Aaaaah, gente, que 'nhonho essa conversa do Naruto com a Sakura... Ô coisinha fofaaaaaaa, conseguiu quebrar aquele climão que aparece todas vez que falam sobre o bebê que a Sakura perdeu... sempre fico triste ):

Respondendo as reviews:

**Hana S. U: **Urfa, ainda bem que ela não matou o Naruto! #alívo  
>Também estou no meu momento Naruto, vou até fazer uma maratona muito doida esse fds e assitir Naruto desde do começo ^_^<br>Beijos e até breve o/

**Bela21: **Oi, seja bem-vinda a minha humilde tradução/versão... kkkkk... Realmente, eu sempre me derroto nas parte que o Sasuke admite que ama a Sakura, vamos combinar, nada mais fofo do que um garoto apaixonado, ainda mais quando esse garoto é seu irmão caçula [ops, Guga, espero que não esteja lendo isso :x], melhor ainda quando o garoto é Sasuke! AHSUAHUSHEAS  
>Naruto precisa ter muuuuuitos mini-Narutos, afinal, ele fez uma promessa a Sakura... e ninguém quebra promessa com a Sakura!<br>Continuoooooooo sim. Beijos e até mais o/

**Teh Chan O.o: **Tentativas à parte, Tanaka manja das tretas, mas não tanto quanto Sasuke dos paranawê e bem, com aquele sharingan [mega sexy, mega divo, mega tudo!] ninguém pode contra o gostosão do Sasuke-KUN! Senti a paixão aflorando em cada letra da minha frase passada .-. #passionate  
>Os best's dele se deram muito maaaaal... bang... muahahaha #maligna<br>Beijos e até o/

Kisses&Hugs,

Bibi Albano


	28. Last Chance

_._

_This is a translation of The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por permitir minha tradução (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Aqui está o capítulo 28. Eu não espera que a história ficasse tão longa! Enfim, obrigada por todos os comentários. Realmente me motiva a continuar escrevendo. Como J K Rowling disse há alguns dias: Nenhuma história sobrevive, a menos que alguém a queira ouvir.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Boa tarde, galera! Tenham uma boa leitura ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28<strong>

**Last Chance**

Enquanto esperava, Sakura mexia as mãos de maneira nervosa. O que ela estava fazendo aqui? E se desse errado? Essa era sua última chance. Ela se remexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Sasuke, que estava sentado ao seu lado, olhou-a de relance, sem dizer nada. Apesar de ele não admitir, ele estava tão nervoso quanto a esposa. Ele tinha que causar uma boa impressão; ele tinha que fazer isso para que desse certo. O fato de eles terem sido chamados para uma entrevista era um bom sinal, foi o que ele pensou.

Ele segurou a mão de Sakura, confortando-a por um momento. Ela se virou para encará-lo e sorriu. Uma porta de repente abriu e uma mulher de aparentemente cinquenta anos de idade apareceu.

"Sr. e Sra. Uchiha, por favor, entrem."

O casal se levantou e entrou no pequeno escritório, onde outra senhora mais velha estava sentada por trás de uma escrivaninha. Em cima da mesa, de frente para essa senhora, tinha uma ficha, bem parecida com a que eles haviam preenchido semanas atrás.

Eles cumprimentaram a mulher, antes de a mais nova falar:

"Por favor, sentem-se." o casal prosseguiu antes de ela continuar. "Eu sou Kuroshima e essa é Saito. Nós dirigimos esse instituto e a ficha de vocês era tão complicada que fomos indicadas a cuidar do caso."

Sakura franziu a sobrancelha.

"Em que sentido nossa ficha é complicada?"

Ela percebeu que havia sido agressiva quando Sasuke acariciou a mão dela como se dissesse 'se acalme'.

Felizmente, a mulher não percebeu e continuou.

"Bem, primeiramente, vocês nasceram ninjas. Como vocês devem saber, a maioria dos órfãos são filhos de ninjas. Então, tem seu passado, Sr. Uchiha."

Então, a senhora parou e olhou para Sasuke, esperando pela reação dele.

"Meu passado?" repetiu Sasuke, tentando ao máximo não soar agressivo.

A senhora de repente desviou os olhos, parecia assustada.

"É um fato que o senhor abandonou a vila alguns anos atrás. E, devido ao que aconteceu com sua família, tenho certeza que o senhor entende nossa hesitação."

As duas senhoras pararam, estavam mortas de medo e ficaram surpresas com a resposta de Sasuke.

"Sim, eu entendo." Sasuke sabia que se o pedido de adoção fosse recusado, a culpa seria dele. Apesar de nunca ter conversado sobre isso com Sakura, ele duvidava que permitiriam que ele adotasse uma criança, caso ficassem sabendo do passado dele, o que aparentemente já estavam sabendo. Sakura olhou para baixo tristemente. Isso era inútil, eles nunca deixariam que eles adotassem uma criança, então por que os torturar assim?

A senhora olhou para o casal desesperado em frente a ela.

"Nós recebemos uma carta, alguns dias atrás, de Tsunade dizendo que seriamos grandes idiotas se não permitíssemos a adoção." Sakura levantou a cabeça. "Ela acredita que vocês podem dar à criança todo o amor que ela precisa e que nós devemos dar essa chance a você."

"Ela disse isso?" perguntou Sakura incredulamente, lágrimas se formavam nos olhos dela.

"Sim, mas nós não queríamos favorecer alguns casais devido as relações que eles têm. Então, decidimos algo."

Sasuke e Sakura olharam intensamente para a senhora.

"Nós decidimos que vocês terão um período teste."

"Um teste?" perguntou Sakura, queria saber se isso era algo bom ou ruim.

"Sim, nós controlaremos regularmente vocês e a crianças. Se tudo correr bem, então formalizaremos a adoção."

"Então, você está dizendo que nos deixaram adotar?"

"Sim." a senhora sorriu para os dois enquanto via Sakura chorar de felicidade e Sasuke finalmente soltar a respiração que estava segurando desde que havia entrado na sala. Sakura não conseguia parar de chorar. Finalmente ela seria mãe. Sasuke passou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela, confortando-a, enquanto olhava para a senhora.

"Obrigado."

Eles esperaram que Sakura se acalmasse, antes de continuar.

"Agora, vamos falar sobre a criança. Vocês têm alguma preferência? Menino ou menina? Idade?"

"Bem," respondeu Sasuke, "gostaríamos de uma criança pequena, menino ou menina, não decidimos. Confiaremos em nossos instintos."

"Certo, então vamos escolher uma data para que vocês possam vir e ver as crianças. Que tal domingo? Eu sei que é daqui há pouco tempo, mas acredito que seja para melhor."

"Domingo está ótimo."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura não conseguiu dormir. Em menos de uma semana, ela seria mãe, finalmente. Ela mal conseguia esperar. Ela se virou na cama e viu que Sasuke também não conseguia dormir. Ela sorriu para ele amavelmente antes de deitar a cabeça no ombro dele. Sasuke passou os braços ao redor da esposa, trazendo-a para mais perto.

"Sakura, eu estive pensando em algo."

"O quê?"

"Onde a criança ficará?"

"O que você quer dizer?" ela levantou a cabeça para olhar o rosto dele.

"Você sabe que só temos dois cômodos nessa casa. E mesmo sendo inexperiente com crianças, eu sei que eles precisam de espaça para uma cama, brinquedos e outras coisas."

Sakura sentou na cama olhando ao redor do pequeno quarto.

"O que vamos fazer?" ela disse entrando em pânico. Ela não podia criar uma criança nesse apartamento tão pequeno.

"Sakura, se acalme. Vamos procurar outra casa para morar."

"Mas vamos pegar a criança no domingo."

"Acredito que vamos conseguir nos organizar aqui por alguns dias."

Sakura se deixou cair em cima de Sasuke.

"Como não pensei nisso antes?"

Sasuke acariciou o cabelo dela gentilmente.

"Eu acho que você não esperava que eles realmente nos deixasse adotar." Sakura assentiu. "Ainda não tem nenhuma preferência por menino ou menina?"

"Não, eu apenas não queria um menino, porque perdemos um. Tem certeza que você não se importa?"

"Não me importo. Com tanto que a criança seja saudável, eu não me importo. E mais, não acho que vamos adotar só essa criança, não é?"

"Acho melhor procurarmos uma casa com três ou quatro quartos."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Feito. Já comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo, então acho que não vou demorar muito para postar.

Por favor, comentem!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Por uma fração de segundo pensei que as senhorinhas no orfanato não iam deixar a Sakura e o Sasuke adotarem uma criança O.o  
>Mas ainda bem que foi só por uma fração de segundo... hehehe... Mas então, vocês acham que será menina ou menino?!<p>

ps.: Alguém aí assiste a doramas [vulgo, novela asiática]? Eu sou viciadaaaaa, sério, indico muito ;D

Respondendo as reviews:

**Hana S. U: **Boa sorteeeeee com as provas! Olha, eu não sei dessas matérias, mas só pelo nome... deve ser tenebroso! kkkkkk... eu te entendo, dei uma olhada no seu perfil e adorei a sinopse das suas fanfic *-* gostei daquele dos dois reinos e Sasuke cansando com Sakura para unir esses dois reinos e talz... Adoro essas coisas, vou ler sem dúvida! Pois é, ontem acordei tarde, cheguei atrasada na aula e só pude postar a noite :(  
>Anyway, o que achou do capítulo de hoje? Beijos e até amanhã \o

**Anony do 'Posta': **Postei :P hahaha

Kisses&Hugs,

Bibi Albano.


	29. The new Uchiha member

_._

_This is a translation of The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por permitir minha tradução (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Sim, capítulo novo! Na verdade, acho que está na hora de terminar essa fanfic e continuar as que eu tenho em andamento. Não sei quantos capítulos ainda faltam. Talvez mais três ou quatro, talvez mais.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Bom diaaaa, galera! Bem, desculpem o sumiço, não consegui postar na sexta :(

Tenham uma boa leitura ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29<strong>

**The new Uchiha member**

Sasuke acordou e encontrou o lugar vazio ao seu lado. Claro que Sakura já estaria acordada. Hoje é sábado e, de algum modo, é o dia mais importante para eles. Ele decidiu se levantar também. Depois de passar rapidamente no banheiro, ele foi a sala de estar de encontrou Sakura limpando a casa. Ele olhou para o relógio, marcava sete horas da manhã, suspirou. Ela estava nervosa.

"Sakura, vocês não acha que é cedo demais para estar limpando a casa?"

Ela não o olhou enquanto respondia.

"Preciso fazer algo que me mantenha ocupada."

Ele se aproximou dela e pegou o pano que ela tinha nas mãos, ignorando completamente os protestos da esposa.

"Sakura, se acalme." ele fez com que ela se sentasse em uma cadeira. "Vou preparar algo para você comer."

Ela mexeu nervosamente as mãos, obviamente não estava relaxada, e perguntou.

"E se a crianças que adotarmos não gostas de nos ter como pais? E se a crianças não nos amar?"

Então era isso o que a estava preocupando. Sasuke suspirou antes de se aproximar mais de Sakura. Ele se ajoelhou em frente a ela e pegou suas mãos.

"Sakura, tenho certeza que você será uma mãe maravilhosa. E não digo isso apenas para animar você, eu sinceramente acredito nisso. Eu não a teria escolhido se não tivesse certeza que você seria uma ótima mãe."

"Isso é o que você pensa, mas e se a criança não se adaptar?"

"Por que não se adaptaria? Nós a amaremos como se fosse nosso filho de verdade, será nosso filho de verdade."

Sakura suspirou. Ele estava certo. Ela estava muito sensível ultimamente, devido a todo o processo de adoção. Ela precisava se acalmar. Sasuke percebeu que suas palavras surtiram efeito e se levantou, beijou-a na testa e caminhou na direção da cozinha para preparar o café-da-manhã.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A Sra. Kuroshima estava esperando por eles na entrada do orfanato, tinha um sorriso no rosto. Apesar de amar todas as crianças que estavam sob seu cuidado, era ficava ainda mais feliz quando uma delas era adotada por uma família boa. Ela tinha um ótimo pressentimento sobre esse casal e esperava não estar errada.

"Bom dia."

"Olá, Sra. Kuroshima."

"Bem, sigam-me, vou levar vocês até o berçário."

Eles seguiram a senhora pelo orfanato, até que chegaram a um pátio grande onde crianças de todas as idades brincavam. Assim que as crianças viram o casal, correm na direção deles. As crianças sabiam o que significava quando algum casal entrava naquela área. Significava que um deles seria adotado. Significava que um deles finalmente teria uma família. As crianças rapidamente circularam Sakura e Sasuke.

"Por favor, me adote! Eu sou Taro, tenho 8 anos." pediu um menininho.

"Não, adote a mim! Meu nome é Yuki."

"Deixem-os, crianças." interferiu a Sra. Kuroshima. "Por favor, desculpem-os. Eles querem tanto ser adotados."

Sakura não sabia como reagir. Ela se virou para ver Sasuke, que parecia tão perdido quanto ela. Foi quanto ela viu um menininho que não havia saído do lugar. Ela parecia ter aproximadamente quatro ano e olhava com raiva as pessoas ao seu redor. A foi interrompida pela Sra. Kuroshima, que prosseguiu com o tour pelo orfanato.

"Aqui estamos." ela disse enquanto entravam em uma pequeno cômodo com uma dúzia de berços enfileirados.

Sakura começou a andar entre os berços, olhando intensamente cada bebê, sorrindo para cada um deles. Sasuke a seguiu silenciosamente. Ele havia decidido que confiaria nos instintos maternos de Sakura. Ela de repente a viu olhar para o lado de fora. Ele seguiu o olhar dela para saber o que estava capturando sua atenção. Ela estava olhando para o menininho que haviam visto no pátio, o que estava sozinho. Ele sorriu. Sakura não conseguia evitar de se importar com aqueles que eram excluídos. Sakura cuidou dele e de Naruto de várias maneiras, era lógico que ela escolheria aquele menininho. Sasuke segurou a mão dela, buscando sua atenção.

"Você quer falar com ela."

Ela olhou hesitante.

"Sim." ela disse sussurrando.

"Ok, então vamos lá."

A Sra. Kuroshima ficou surpresa coma mudança de planos, mas assistiu a tudo silenciosamente.

Sakura se aproximou do menininho cuidadosamente e sentou ao lado dele. Ela o observou por alguns segundos. Ele tinha cabelos escuros e bagunçados e grandes olhos azuis, parecidos com os de Naruto.

"Oi, meu nome é Sakura e esse é meu esposo Sasuke. Qual o seu nome?"

Sasuke não conseguiu evitar de pensar que, se na sua infância, alguém tivesse conversado com ele assim, talvez ele não tivesse escolhido o caminho tão obscuro da vingança.

O menininho olhou para Sakura cuidadosamente antes de escolher dizer seu nome.

"Meu nome é Kenji."

"Prazer em conhecer você, Kenji. Quantos anos você tem?"

O menininho mostrou os quatro dedinhos na frente do rosto. Sakura sorriu do jeito que apenas uma mulher consegue sorrir para uma criança, e viu a desconfiança desaparecer dos olhos do pequenino. A rosada poderia ser mais perfeita? Ela continuou a conversar com o menininho por algum tempo, antes de olhar para o marido com olhos suplicantes. Ela havia feito a escolha. Ele sorriu para ela.

"Se é isso o que você quer, eu confio."

Sakura sorriu largamente e se eles não estivessem rodeados de crianças, ela teria pulado nos braços dele e o beijado.

Sasuke se virou para a Sra. Kuroshima.

"Acredito que fizemos nossa escolha."

A Sra. Kuroshima ficou surpresa.

"Certo, vamos até meu escritório para ajeitar a papelada. Kana." ela chamou a moça que tomava conta das crianças. "Por favor, arrume as coisas do Kenji."

A moça olhou chocada para Kenji e depois para o casal, depois segurou a mão do garotinho e o levou.

Uma vez no escritório da Sra. Kuroshima, Sasuke não conseguiu evitar de perguntar.

"Por que você parece tão surpresa com nossa escolha?"

"Bem, tenho que admitir que desde que chegou no orfanato, Kenji não tem chamado a atenção dos pais que vêm aqui. Normalmente, ele afasta as pessoas com aquele olhar raivoso. Pensamos que ele ficaria conosco até completar a maior idade."

"Você poderia dizer o que aconteceu com os pais dele?"

"O pai dele era um ninja. Morreu durante uma missão. E a mãe dele não conseguiu lidar com a situação e se suicidou. Os pais da mãe dele não quiseram saber sobre a criança."

Sakura ouviu em descrença.

"Como uma mãe pode abandonar o próprio filho dessa maneira?"

"Acontece com mais frequência do que você imagina."

"Ele sabe como os pais dele morreram?"

"Sim. Ele pode ter apenas 4 anos, mas ele é uma criança muito esperta. A única razão por eu não a ter prevenido de falar com ele foi porque acreditei que você conseguiria uma reação dele. Os Uchihas são conhecidos por saberem lidar com situações. E você, Sra. Uchiha. acredito que Tsunade não a teria como aprendiz se você não fosse capaz. Vemos muitos pais desistirem das crianças que adotam, normalmente porque a criança não corresponde as expectativas. Mas quando você adota uma criança, é para a vida toda. Por isso somos bem seletivos e tentamos guiar os pais na escolha da criança."

Um batida na porta interrompeu a conversa e Kana entrou no escritório com Kenji. O menininho olhou para o casal, ainda não confiava neles completamente.

"Kenji, aqui estão seus novos pais." disse a Sra. Kuroshima.

Sakura viu o menino franzir a sobrancelha e pensou que essa era uma maneira muito estranha de dizer que ele estava sendo adotado. Ela se levantou e se ajoelhou na frendo do garoto, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Se estiver tudo bem para você, nós gostaríamos de levar você para nossa casa e ser sua família. Você gostaria disso?"

O menininho assentiu pensando que essa mulher era a mais legal que ele já conheceu na vida. Sakura tinha um pressentimento que ele seria muito feliz de agora em diante.

Eles assinaram os papeis e meia hora depois estavam deixando o orfanato, Sakura e Sasuke, cada um segurando uma mão de Kenji.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Então, o que acharam? Eu não sei nada sobre adoção, então me desculpem se parecer um pouco estranho. Provavelmente postarei o próximo capítulo por volta do final da semana, já tenho os próximos dois capítulos prontos.

Obrigada por lerem!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Aaaah, gente, a Sakura tinha que escolher o Kenji, né? Que fofos, Sakura e Sasuke, segurando na mãozinha do Kenji. Achei esse capítulo muito fofinho ^_^

E vocês, o que acharam do Kenji?

Respondendo as reviews:

**Hana S. U: **Oiiiii, me sentindo culpada aqui porque fiz você esperar uns três dias .-.  
>Mas olha, não me odeie, tá? kkkkkk, eu sou uma pessoa legal :D<br>HAHAHAH... Anyway, o que achou do Kenji? Beijos e até o/

**Madelyne-chan: **Oiii... Está quase, quaseeeeeee acabando, mais ainda teremos uns 9 capítulo pela frente kkkkkk... Beijos, até o/

**Bela21: **Noooooossa, deu medo, né? Mas ela não está nem doida de não deixar o Sasuke e a Sakura adotarem... Own, o Sasuke é um lindinho cuidando da Sakura, cuidadoso sem ser meloso, né? Bem Sasuke mesmo. Beijos e até o/

**Yara:** Oi, oi! Que legal que você está gostando, Yara... Beijos e até mais o/

Kisses&Hugs,

Bibi Albano.


	30. Settling

_._

_This is a translation of The Deal by Isuzu Hime. Thanks for let me translate, sweet (:_

_Essa é uma tradução de 'O acordo' de Isuzu Hime. Obrigada por permitir minha tradução (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

Boa leitura ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Capítulo 30! Vocês conseguem acreditar? Obrigada por todos os reviews carinhoso, eu estava preocupada que o capítulo 29 parecesse irreal com toda aquela cena da adoção.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30<strong>

**Settling**

Já fazia uma semana que Kenji era parte da família. Era estranho para Sakura ser mãe. Claro que Kenji ainda não chamava mamãe e papai ainda. Ainda era muito cedo, mas ela mal esperava para que isso acontecesse. Eles haviam encontrado os amigos no começo da semana e apresentado Kenji a eles. O garotinho ficou bem impressionado de conhecer tantos ninjas e não soltou a mão de Sakura, a não ser para comer.

Sakura e Sasuke visitaram algumas casas durante a semana e decidiram comprar uma casa em uma boa vizinhança. Sakura não queria viver em uma área isolada e ela pensou que seria legal para o Kenji ter crianças com quem brincar. A casa que eles escolheram tinha quatro quartos e um quintal grande. Porém, eles teriam que esperar até o fim do mês para se mudar, eles queriam muito que Kenji tivesse seu próprio quarto.

Eles tinham pedido dispensa do trabalho, mas agora eles teriam que voltar a trabalhar, então registraram Kenji em um jardim de infância. Sakura pediu a Tsunade para mudar de ala no hospital e Sasuke só aceitava missões que durassem um dia.

Sakura saiu do hospital e foi na direção do jardim de infância. Ela mal podia esperar para ver seu garotinho. Ela se impressionou o quanto se apegou a Kenji em tão pouco tempo. Sakura chegou cedo e esperou na entrada junto com as outras mães. Pouco tempo depois, criancinhas d anos começaram a sair das salas. Kenji viu Sakura e correu até ela com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Ei, querido, como foi a escola?" Sakura havia começado a chamá-lo de 'querido' há alguns dias. Ela não conseguia evitar e parecia que ele tinha gostado, apesar de ainda não gostar muito de abraçar.

"Bem, olha o que eu fiz!" ele respondeu entusiasmado, orgulhosamente mostrando um origami em forma de sapo.

"Wow! Você fez isso sozinho?"

"A professora teve que me ajudar um pouquinho." ele admitiu. "Ela disse que amanhã vamos fazer um cachorro!"

Sakura sorriu para ele.

"Você sabe fazer Origami?" ele perguntou a ela.

"Eu sei fazer uma flor, só isso. Tenho certeza que Sasuke sabe fazer mais coisas."

Ela ainda hesitava em dizer 'seu pai'. Ela não queria pressionar, queria que viesse naturalmente dele. Sakura segurou na mãozinha dele.

"Vamos. Precisamos parar no supermercado, o que você gostaria de comer hoje à noite?"

Kenji olhou surpreso para ela.

"Posso realmente escolher?" ele perguntou.

"Sim."

Ele pensou por um momento antes de dizer:

"Eu quero arroz com curry!"

Ela sorriu.

"Então será arroz com curry."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Quando Sasuke chegou aquela noite, ele foi recebido pela visão mais bonita que já. Sua esposa estava preparando o jantar, enquanto seu filho brincava alí perto, nunca muito longe de Sakura.

Quando Kenji percebeu a chegada de Sasuke, correu na direção dele. Sasuke abriu os braços e o pegou nos braços.

"Boa noite, Kenji."

"Hello," respondeu o menininho, "você sabe fazer origami?"

Sakura levantou a sobrancelha e viu o sapo de papel na mão dele.

"Se aquela moça bonita bem ali me passar alguns papéis, com certeza farei alguns origamis para você."

Sakura se aproximou dele, deu um beijo de boas-vindas no Sakura e, em seguida, foi pegas alguns papéis para o marido. Sasuke sentou na mesa, ainda com Kenji nos braços.

"Certo, o que você vai querer?"

"Um gato!" exclamou o menininho feliz.

Sasuke assentiu e fez um gato... um cachorro... um leão... e um elefante.

Sakura ficou surpresa.

"Eu não sabia que você era tão talentoso."

"Tem muita coisa que você não sabe sobre mim, amor."

Sakura não conseguiu evitar de olhar para Sasuke enquanto ele pacientemente ensinava Kenji como dobrar o papel. A paternidade se encaixava perfeitamente a ele.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alguns dias depois, Sakura ficou surpresa ao encontrar Kenji triste, normalmente quando ela ia pega-lo na escola, ele sempre parecia feliz e corria na direção dela. Ela se ajoelhou na frente dele.

"O que aconteceu?"

Nenhuma resposta.

"Alguém machucou você?"

Ainda sem resposta.

Sakura pegou na mãozinha dele e começou a caminhar. Quando Sasuke chegou em casa, Kenji estava sentado no chão em um cantinho da sala. Sasuke foi até Sakura.

"O que aconteceu com o Kenji?"

"Eu não sei. Ele não quis me contar nada."

Sasuke se aproximou do garotinho.

"Hey, o que aconteceu?"

"..."

"Você sabe que pode nos contar qualquer coisa."

"..."

"Você sabe que não contar nada vai deixar Sakura muito preocupada."

"Sasuke!" Sakura não queria que Kenji se sentisse culpado.

Kenji olhou para Sakura, quem por seus olhinhos de quatro anos de idade era considerada como alguns tipo de anjo.

"Desculpa." ele disse apenas.

Sakura se juntou a eles.

"Nos diga o que tem de errado, querido."

Ele hesitou por alguns minutos, antes de finalmente dizer.

"Tem um garoto na escola que disse que meus pais não me queriam mais, por isso me mandaram para o orfanato. E ele disse que vocês iam me abandonar, porque se meus pais me abandonaram, você tão iam."

Sasuke e Sakura trocaram olhares. Como eles poderia dizer a uma garoto de quatro anos que os pais dele não o abandonou, quando era parcialmente verdade?

"Kenji, escute," começou Sakura, "Tenho certeza que sua mãe e seu pai amavam muito você. E tenham certeza que ele teriam preferido ficar com você. Mas, às vezes na vida, coisas ruins acontecem. Eles provavelmente estão cuidado de vocês onde quer que eles estejam e sei que eles não gostariam te de ver triste assim."

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, antes de dizer:

"Eu não me lembro deles. É ruim não lembrar deles?"

"Claro que não. Você era tão pequenininho quando eles se foram." ela não conseguia usar a palavrar 'morrer'.

Novamente, ele pareceu pensar por um momento.

"É ruim se eu chamar vocês de mamãe e papai?"

Sakura sorriu.

"Claro que não." ela disse uma segunda vez. "Seus pais estão provavelmente felizes por você ter achado pais novos para cuidar de você."

"Posso ter um abraço?"

Sasuke pensou que Sakura iria se desfazer em lágrimas, mas ela apenas sorriu antes de pegar o menininho nos braços e abraça-lo fortemente. Sasuke abraçou ambos. Ele sentia como se finalmente tivesse uma família.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Capítulo 30 finalizado! Não acredito que essa fic ficou tão longa! Obrigada por lerem.

Eu não acho que Kenji fale muito para uma criança de quatro anos. Minha sobrinha tem quatro anos e falar quase perfeitamente, usando o tempo passado e outras coisas. Contudo eu tenho uma amiga que a filha dela tem quase quatro anos e não consegue falar quase nada! Bem, acredito que alguns pais estimulam seus filhos mais do que outros...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>

MORRI! O Sasuke sendo pai é a coisa mais linda do mundo! Ele fazendo origamis para o Kenjiiiiiiiii... AWN, me ensina a fazer origamis também, Sasuke-kuuun!  
>3<p>

Voltando do meu surto... o que acharam do capítulo?

Respondendo as reviews:

**Hana S. U: **Hehehe... malz :s Muito fofo, né? Beijoos e até o/

**Teh Chan O.o: **OMG! Mais um Uchiha *-* [2]... Reproduzindo suas palavras porque dizem tudo... mais um Uchiha 3  
>Uma pena que talvez a herança do sharingan morra com Sasuke... vamos esperar para veeeeer ;D<br>De nada... beijoss e até amanhã \o/

Kisses&Hugs,

Bibi Albano


End file.
